


Fly Me Through the Stars

by panskiss123



Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panskiss123/pseuds/panskiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tink can never imagine the love that's in store for her...and when she's Chosen by one very special Dust Fairy to be his Mate, her world is turned upside down. But all good things come at a cost...so what will Tink pay to be with her True Love? Cross-over w/ all Neverland characters: Tinkerbell (all movies), Peter Pan, Jake -does contain explicit scenes Please R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Knock knock knickity knock,” came a whisper from above her head. The fairy opened her brilliant blue eyes and yawned. 

“Terence, I told you I hate it when you do that,” she said with another yawn. The male fairy, or sparrow man as they are called, grinned down at her and shrugged.

“I know but I couldn’t resist! Now out of bed, sleepy head! We have a lot of work to do today!” While Terence waited for her outside, Tinkerbell quickly dressed in her usual green dress and put her hair up in a messy bun. She cast her mirror one surveying glance before she opened the door and joined Terence on the steps. 

“Terence, I still don’t completely understand. Why is this ceremony such a big deal?”

“Fairies from all over Pixie Hollow choose their mates tonight! And it’s not just fairies that participate…all of Neverland will be in a buzz. We have to make sure everything is prepared for the ceremony and Queen Clarion requested for you to make the special Dust Cup.” Tink had asked her friends to explain this ceremony for weeks but she still didn’t understand. Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, and Fawn had explained in very different ways, that tonight at the full Harvest Moon, sparrow men would present fairies with a cup they had decorated themselves and filled with a special sort of pixie dust that glowed pink when the two hearts beat as one. Of course Tink didn’t understand this…two hearts beating as one? She didn’t think the ceremony would concern her. No one in Pixie Hollow had caught her attention anyway. Well, save for one sparrow man. But it was nonsense. He would never choose her to be his mate. Terence was one of the best looking and kindest sparrow men in Pixie Hollow not to mention the best Dust Keeper there was. Tink was sure he would never look at her as anything other than a friend. She glanced sideways at him and admired how his messy blonde hair hung in his bright blue eyes. He had a chiseled face and a kind smile and a lean muscular body. Terence slung his dust satchel over his other shoulder and cast Tink a brilliant smile that made her nearly fall out of the air. She cleared her throat, casting her gaze anywhere but his handsome face.

“So, er, is it your job to make the pink pixie dust?”

“No Tink, I don’t make the dust. And I definitely don’t turn it pink. The pixie dust comes from a very special dove, who gives us two of her feathers every eight years. At sunrise, the sun’s rays hit the feathers and turn them into pixie dust, which is then gathered into special containers and are held until the ceremony. Then, the sparrow men will create a special cup to present to the fairy of his choice, with the pixie dust inside it. If she accepts his proposal and returns his affections, the pixie dust glows pink and the two of them spread that dust on their wings, signifying they are mated so that all of Neverland will know how in love they are. It’s a very romantic ceremony.” 

“Ah,” was all Tink could say. She briefly imagined her wings glowing pink alongside Terence but she shook her head and sighed. They were almost to the Nook, where Tink would go begin work on a very special cup Queen Clarion had assigned to her. After the sparrow men had chosen their mates, one couple was picked by the Queen (or by other forces that Tink still didn’t quite understand) to be King and Queen of Neverland for the season. Rosetta had explained in a gushing sigh that they would participate in a fairy dance before the entire Hollow and a special Cup, containing a surprise for the couple, would be presented at the end of the night. It was a huge honor for the Tinker fairies to make this cup and Fairy Mary had strongly recommended Tink for the job.   
Terence and Tink landed at the Nook and Terence gave her a quick hug.

“Go make your magic. I can’t wait to see this special cup!”

“And you go work your wonders with pixie dust,” she said with a smile. He turned to fly off but stopped when she called his name.

“I-I was just wondering…what happens to the fairies that aren’t chosen?” 

“What do you mean?” Terence asked, a frown marring his handsome features.

“Er, well,” Tink scratched her head and bit her lip, “if a sparrow man doesn’t choose a fairy…what does that fairy do? Is she, erm, banished from Pixie Hollow or   
something?”

“Oh Tink, Queen Clarion would never banish anyone. If a fairy isn’t chosen, her life isn’t over, it just means her special mate hasn’t come along. I know sparrow men who haven’t chosen either…they’re waiting for that perfect fairy to come along and brighten his life.”

“You’ve been through this ceremony before…” she said hesitantly and Terence grew uncomfortable, as he knew where this conversation was heading.

“Yeah, I have…but I’m not…I mean, I haven’t…”

“Why not?” Terence bit his lip and found her eyes boring into his own. He swallowed, lost in her gaze. He felt himself going very red.

“I guess I just haven’t met that perfect fairy for me,” he finally said. “Or I hadn’t…maybe I’ve finally met her and tonight could be a dream come true. Anyway, I gotta get going. See you tonight, Tink.” And with that, he flew off in a cloud of pixie dust. Tink watched him disappear, sighing deeply. 

“Tinkerbell,” she heard Fairy Mary calling her from across the room. She scurried over, feeling that she was in trouble. “Have you started on the Blessing Cup yet?”

“N-not yet. Fairy Mary, I was just wondering…how am I supposed to make the cup personal to the couple, if I don’t know who the couple will be yet?”

“Oh you don’t worry about that dear. Let me show you how to make the perfect cup.” Fairy Mary led the young Tinker to the workshop and quietly explained what it took to make the Cup. Tink was fascinated to learn that many of the details would add themselves once the couple was chosen. It was a huge honor for a couple of be chosen and Tink very much hoped it was one of her friends. She was excited to see which sparrow men would present themselves to her friends. They were all very beautiful and she was sure they would be picked immediately, Rosetta, especially, who fallen for a Winter Animal Fairy named Sled. As she worked, she looked around and pondered what it would be like to be mated to someone. She suddenly remembered that no one would pick her and she started to feel very alone. She didn’t know if she could bear watching Terence choose his fairy tonight. Fairy Mary noticed Tink had gotten very quiet and she raised her brow at the fairy.

“Is anything the matter, Tinkerbell?” Tink bit her lip, holding back the question that was burning inside her.

“What happens to the fairies that don’t get chosen?”

“Meaning?”

“Not everyone falls in love, Fairy Mary. We’re not all that lucky. What happens if someone doesn’t choose me tonight? What am I supposed to do?”

“Tinkerbell,” Fairy Mary gently took Tink’s face in her hands and fluttered above her, “you are a bright, beautiful Tinker who has saved Pixie Hollow on numerous occasions. Any sparrow man would be lucky to have you. You needn’t worry about that, my dear.”

“But… what if I’m not chosen?”

“Then you go on with life as you’ve done and not worry about a mate. There are plenty of us fairies who do just fine on our own.” Her eyes twinkled and Tink gasped. Fairy Mary wasn’t mated to anyone and she had to be quite old. Tink felt a rushing feeling of love and gratitude to her mentor and she flung her arms around the woman. Fairy Mary gently patted her cheek and smiled. “Now then, finish that Cup and I shall see you at the ceremony.” Tink settled down and set to working on the Cup, determined to make it the most beautiful for whoever should be chosen for it. 

 

Tink hadn’t noticed the hours flying by but she glanced up and saw her friends all coming toward her hurriedly. 

“What are you all doing here?”

“We came to get you! We are all going to Rosetta’s to get ready for the Ceremony,” Irdidessa said with a broad smile. Rosetta patted her hair.

“I have so much to do and not enough time to do it.”

“Oh Rosetta, you know we’ll all look beautiful tonight,” Fawn said, waving her hand. Rosetta tugged on Tink’s hand.

“Come on, Sugar, we need to get you out of that boring old dress and into something that will make you sparkle!”

“But I don’t have anything else to wear,” Tink said, glancing down at her dress. Silvermist clapped her hands together.

“Wait and see what we have for you!”

“Oh Tink, is that the Blessing Cup?” Fawn’s eyes had fallen on the cup behind Tink and all of the girls gasped with delight. Tink couldn’t help but smile.

“Do you think it’s acceptable?”

“It’s the most beautiful cup I’ve ever seen! And I’ve gone through this ceremony many times,” Iridessa said, tossing her hair. Tink gaped at her. She didn’t know exactly how old her friends were but she had imagined them all to be doing the Ceremony for their first time. She couldn’t believe any of them not being chosen. 

“Well, alright, I suppose I’ll come with you—“

“Hello there Miss Bell,” said a voice from behind her. 

“Clank! Bobble! I expected you both to be getting ready for the Ceremony.”

“Ah, well Fairy Mary wanted us to collect the Cup from you and deliver it to the Queen. Is that it then?” Bobble’s eyes widened and Clank’s jaw dropped. “It’s beautiful,” he said in a whisper.

“That it is, Clanky. Miss Bell, you’ve truly outdone yourself!”

“Thank you. I hope Queen Clarion likes it as much as you do. Please take good care of it.” Bobble tenderly wrapped it in linens and held it in his arms like a newborn babe.

“Of course, Miss Bell. We’ll see you at the ceremony.” The girls tugged Tink’s hand and they flew to the Garden Grove where the garden fairies were bustling around, making roses beautiful for the sparrow men to give to their fairies. Rosetta pushed Tink into her house and she grinned broadly.

“We are going to make this little Tinker sparkle and shine!”


	2. Chapter 2

Tink hadn’t ever dressed up before but she had to admit, she liked it. As the girls did their hair and make up and gossiped like girls, Tink appreciated that she had good friends to share this with. One by one, the girls would stand in front of the mirror and admire themselves. Rosetta, of course, looked stunning in a long gown of pink with silver sparkles dashed over the lace. She wore long pink gloves to match and her hair was decorated with tiny pink roses. Her make up was flawless; her eyes were colored shades of pink and orange and her lips were tinted red. 

Silvermist came next, in a flowing gown of green silk. Her long dark tresses were decorated with a silver headdress that looked like a teardrop and Rosetta had decorated her eyes with blue and green with specks of pixie dust on her pale face.   
Iridessa stepped out of her yellow dress for the first time and into a purple satin gown that stopped at her knees. Rosetta had brushed out her dark curls and had placed a purple rose on the side of her head. Tink had never seen Fawn with her hair unbraided but Rosetta had brushed out her long hair and had planted tiny red roses all over to match her red gown. 

Finally, Tink stepped in front of the mirror and her jaw dropped. The girls had put her into a long white gown that sparkled when she moved. Her wings glistened with pixie dust and Rosetta had done her make up so that she looked a bit like her sister, Periwinkle, who was a Frost Fairy. Her delicate features were adorned with silver and white and her lips were tinted pink. Her blonde hair was curled around her shoulders with a white lily peeking out. She had never felt more beautiful. 

“Wait until Terence sees you like this,” Rosetta said softly, coming up behind her. Tink’s eyes widened.

“Terence? He isn’t…I mean, he doesn’t…”

“Oh honey, you’re joking. You don’t notice the way he looks at you?” Tink felt a blush warm her cheeks.

“You’re perfect together, Tink. We’ve all been hoping that you two would be the couple who gets chosen for the Blessing Cup.” Tink gaped at her friends but didn’t know what to say. She wished for all her heart for that very same thing but she shook her head and sighed, staring at the floor.

“We’re not…I mean, we’re just friends. Nothing more.”

“Well, I suppose we’d better get going,” Fawn said quickly, glancing at the clock on the wall. Tink followed her friends across the meadow to the Pixie Hollow Tree. Tink’s eyes widened as she took it all in. The meadow had been decorated beautifully by the garden and the light fairies. Music fairies were playing instruments in the distance. Everyone was dressed in their finest and some sparrow men were already presenting their cups to various fairies. Sled (whose wings were encased in what looked like a block of ice) instantly found Rosetta and asked her to dance. A Painter fairy that Fawn had talked to several times bowed low and asked her to dance with him. Tink looked around until her eyes found the only sparrow man she’d ever gazed upon. Terence had discarded his leaf outfit and instead wore a black suit with blue trimming that set off his eyes perfectly. His blonde hair was sleeked back with a few tendrils hanging in his face and he had a nervous smile as his eyes swept the scene. His eyes met Tink’s and they widened as he drank in her beauty. He immediately took to the air and landed in front of Tink.

“Wow Tink, you look…umm…wow.”

“And the same to you,” Tink said, giggling. Terence went red. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “you are the most stunning fairy in Neverland.” Tink shivered at his breath on her neck and she gave him a broad grin. 

“Have you, er…been here long?” He shook his head. 

“I’ve only been here a few minutes.” Tink noticed he was cradling a cup in his arms and her heart started to race. That meant he had someone in mind to choose for his mate. She wondered who it was and if she was here yet. Apparently not, because he was still here talking to her. 

“Well, I should…I should let you get back to the ceremony and find…find your fairy.” She hated how her voice was starting to sound choked up and she found that she needed to get away from him as soon as possible. But Terence’s hand caught hers and he held it for a moment.

“I already found her.” 

“Oh! Well I shouldn’t be holding you up! You should… go to her.” But Terence held onto her hand and pulled her closer.

“Tink,” he leaned in close and put his mouth close to her ear, making her shiver again, “do you really not know?” She pulled away but continued to stare at him, her mouth open as if she wanted to speak but not finding the words. His hand went to her cheek and he stroked it gently. She closed her eyes at his touch.  
“I came to this ceremony last year but didn’t present this to anyone. Because you weren’t here last year.” Tink’s eyes widened and Terence gave her a shy smile.   
“I thought all of Pixie Hollow knew how I felt about you. Including you. I didn’t think you could ever love me but I’m standing here asking you, begging you, to consider it. You’re the only fairy I’ve ever had eyes for and I think about you every moment of every day. Tinkerbell, would you be mine forever?” He held out the cup toward her and Tink gasped at the design. Terence had decorated it with scenes of their friendship, of their times together…there was a large mural of the two of them in the balloon holding the Fall Scepter in their hands, one of their more memorable adventures from last fall. Tink slowly turned the cup in her hands, admiring it from every angle until she stopped to read what it said near the bottom.

Heart to heart, I solemnly swear  
To hold you as we fly through open air  
And to dry your tears when you’ve had a bad day  
And make the rain and clouds go away  
To hold you in my arms all through the night  
Until the sun’s rays cast morning light  
And Tinkerbell, I pledge to you  
To make all of your dreams and wishes come true  
So choose me to be yours on this special night  
And together our wings shall glow bright

Tink looked up from the cup, her mouth wide open in shock. Terence tentatively watched her, waiting for an answer until Tink gently set the cup at her feet, jumped in the air, and flung her arms around him, pressing her lips to his. Terence responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her slender form and holding her close to him, his hand going to the back of her hair and his lips drinking all of her in. Tink broke away and she looked up, breathless, into his eyes. 

“Of course I choose you, Terence. I can’t imagine being with anyone else.” Overcome with joy, Terence swooped down on her and kissed her again, this time running his tongue over her lips and tasting strawberry. She parted her lips slightly and his tongue slid in, exploring her mouth and dancing alongside her tongue. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and he started to lift off from the ground. Tink glanced down and gasped when she saw they were almost 6 feet off the ground.

“Um, Terence?”  
“Sorry. Happy thoughts,” he said with a grin as they gently floated back down.


	3. Chapter 3

He kept his arms around her waist and Tink gasped as she realized the cup at her feet was glowing. She bent down to pick it up and peered inside. The dust inside glowed a bright pink that matched Rosetta’s dress perfectly. Tink glanced up at Terence, her jaw wide open. Even he looked stunned.

“I’ve never seen the dust glow that brightly before!” 

“So what does that mean?” Terence’s face broke into a huge grin and he kissed her again.

“It means we are more in love than even we realized.” He knelt to the ground, bringing her down beside him, and picked the cup up, holding it in his arm. He gently turned his love around and evenly spread the dust over her wings. With the skill of a dust keeper, he applied a generous amount of the dust over her and handed the cup to her. Grinning broadly, she spread the remaining pixie dust over his wings and took a moment to admire the intricate design, which she had never noticed before. She felt a blush come over her cheeks as she examined her love thoroughly, taking him all in. Terence turned back to her and kissed her gently, pulling her to her feet. She gasped when she noticed the bright pink glow coming from his wings and he glanced over his shoulder and grinned at her.

“Yours are as bright as mine are.” 

“My goodness,” she said shyly. Terence bowed his head at something behind Tink and she gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Well well, Tinkerbell, I have to congratulate you. I can see from the pink tinge of your wings of how very much in love you are. I am very happy for you both.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” they both murmured, bowing low. 

“This way, my dears,” she held out a hand and led them to the center of the meadow where the joined fairies with pink wings were gathered while everyone else hovered near the edge of the meadow and watched. Tink could make out Iridessa, Fawn, and Vidia who were gathered together, their wings still an ordinary color. Rosetta was close by, holding hands with Sled, and Silvermist was talking animatedly with an Animal Sparrow Man who wore a pale green suit. She caught Tink’s eye and her smile broadened and she winked. The four of them had pink wings as well but none were glowing as brightly as hers and Terrence’s. Terence’s hand found hers and he squeezed, making her smile and lean her head against his shoulder. Queen Clarion rose into the air and held out her arms.

“Fairies and Sparrow Men of Pixie Hollow, I welcome you to this place of love and romance and beauty. I congratulate those of you who have been joined this night. I open my arms wide for every single one of you and wish everyone the happiest of times, begging you to remember even if you are not mated, you are much beloved. It is now time to present the Blessing Cup. This year it was made by a lovely young Tinker Fairy, whom we all know quite well. At this time I’d like to present her to you as the talented Tinker who created this vessel as well as the mate of Terence the Dust Keeper. Tinkerbell.” She held out her arms and beckoned Tink and Terence to join her. There was a thunderous applause for the couple as they both blushed and smiled all around them. Bobble passed the Blessing Cup to the Queen, who held it up for all to see. There was a collective gasp from the fairies. Tink had shown tender love and devotion to the Blessing Cup and it truly was a spectacular sight. It was jewel encrusted with pink jewels forming two hearts connected, with a trail of pixie dust that made the cup glow. Queen Clarion held it high in the air and looked up at the moon.  
“In a few moments, we will name two of you as the King and Queen of Neverland. Join hands, fairies, and close your eyes.” Tink and Terence joined hands and floated back down and joined hands with the other fairies around them. Tink noticed everyones’ pink wings were fading and there was a bare tinge of color now. Tink glanced quickly at Terence, who had already closed his eyes, and closed hers tightly. Queen Clarion rose high over them all and held the Blessing Cup up toward the moon.   
“Neverland…as Queen of the Fairies, it is my duty and enormous pleasure to ask you to bestow your blessings upon a new couple tonight. Show us the fairy pair that are the epitome of love and devotion to one another. Shine your light upon them now.” Through her closed eyes, Tink saw a bright pink light shining off to the side and she gasped softly. Queen Clarion cleared her throat.

“Neverland has chosen its new King and Queen. Open your eyes, my dears.” Every eye opened and fell on Tink and Terence, whose wings were glowing the brightest shade of pink anyone had ever seen. It took Tink a moment to realize what was happening but as the fairies sank to their knees all around them, she gasped and squeezed Terence’s hand. Terence gaped around at his friends and at Queen Clarion as she floated down in front of them and bowed her head.

“Terence and Tinkerbell, Neverland has chosen you as her King and Queen. My blessings go along with this Blessing Cup, which now belongs to you.” She handed over the glowing cup and Tink’s eyes widened at how much it had changed in a matter of seconds. It now depicted images of Terence and Tink joined hand in hand with their collective tools in their hands, Tink a hammer and Terence, his dust satchel. Inside the cup was a glowing emerald ring, made perfectly for fairy size. Terence reached inside and with a shaking hand, he slipped the ring onto Tink’s finger and kissed her hand softly. Tink’s eyes welled with tears as she looked up into his handsome face and saw the love and adoration pouring from his eyes. Terence sat the cup down and took Tink by the waist, as they rose high into the air. Off in the distance, music fairies started to play a beautiful tune and Tink was lost as he swept her through the clouds. Her new ring caught the moonlight and sparkled as she raised her hands to wrap around his neck. Terence stared into her eyes as they danced together, their hearts hammering with the same rhythm. Tink rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heart race.

“Are you alright? Your heart is positively racing.” He grinned.

“It always does that around you. I’m surprised you’ve never heard it.” She looked up at him and smiled.

“I had no idea. The Tinkers say I can be very thick sometimes.”

“No one knows that more than I do,” he said teasingly.

“Hey!” She gently hit his shoulder and the sound of his laugh made her heart skip a beat. As they drifted higher and higher against the moon, they gazed over Neverland and his grasp on her waist tightened.

“We should go explore Neverland tomorrow, my queen.” Tink’s eyes widened.

“Queen! Oh my goodness, what does that even mean? What if I don’t make a good queen? What if I—“ Terence silenced her with another of his kisses.

“You were worried about being a Tinker and you are one of the best there’s ever been. Being Queen will be a piece of cake for you. Besides, we’re only King and Queen until the end of the season. But until then, we do have to pay close attention to the island and make sure everything is in proper order. We’ll be really busy for awhile.” 

“As if we’re not busy enough,” she huffed. “Will I ever see you?”

“We’re together now, Tink, until the end. Of course you’ll see me. I’ll be there every morning to wake you up with a knock knock joke,” he winked at her scolding expression and gently nuzzled her cheek. The dance picked up and other couples joined them in the air as the music fairies struck up a faster tune. Tink was joined by her friends, who winked at her and squeezed her hand before they all formed a line and danced the night away. Tink finally tore herself away from the girls and found Terence talking with a few Dust Keepers. Terence turned to Tink to say something but all his thoughts seemed to fly away. Her face was pink from excitement, her wings still glowed beautifully, her hair was hanging in her face a little and her dress was becoming plastered to her body as the warm night left little droplets on her skin. He could just make out her curves as her chest was heaving from the dance. He found himself staring at her chest just a little too long and he mentally shook himself.

“You ready for me to escort you home?”

“I think so. It’s been incredible but I’m exhausted.” Smiling, he offered her his arm and they retrieved their cups before they flew off toward Tinker Nook.


	4. Chapter 4

Terence held the door open for Tink and she smiled up at him as she past. They set their precious gifts on the table and stared at one another for a moment. 

“So does this,” she indicated the beautiful ring, “mean I’m really yours?”

“For forever and a day, sweetheart,” he answered softly, pulling her close and kissing her fiercely. She melted into his kiss and her hands clutched at his hair. She broke away and felt the tight bodice around her waist.

“I should really get out of this dress before I suffocate.” Terence pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and kissed her nose.

“Let me help.” Turning her around, his hands went to the laces of her dress and he slipped it down her slender frame. She blushed slightly as she stood in her undergarments, nearly naked to Terence’s gaze. He stared at her for the longest time, drinking in all of her beauty and feeling his heart start to race. Keeping her back to him, she peeled off her bodice and Terence’s breathing hitched a little as he stared at her bare back. Moving closer, taking care not to jostle her wings, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. One hand rested on her flat stomach while the other made its way up to her small breast. Cupping it in his hand, he leaned forward and sucked at her neck. She leaned her head back onto his chest and felt his arousal on her back. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he whispered into her ear before he kissed her cheek. His tongue moved over her neck and throat, causing her to writhe in his grip. She turned to face him and her curves were revealed to his wide eyes. Her shaking hands started to undress him and she started to get very impatient to see the spectacular body underneath those clothes. Terence held his hands up so Tink could slip the shirt over his head and she threw it aside. Her throat went dry as she looked him up and down, standing in only his trousers and his chest heaving as his heart raced. His wings still glowed pink and matched the blush that was coming over his cheeks. She gazed up into his blue eyes and she quickly pressed her lips against his. He quickly gathered her in his arms and flew them to the bed, laying her down gently and leaning over her, stroking her face with his finger. Tink captured his hand and slowly slid his finger into her mouth, sucking on it with relish, causing him to hiss through his teeth and bite his lip. 

“Tink,” he said in a moan. Tink reached down and groped him through his trousers and he moaned again, feeling himself growing harder by the minute. Tink’s talented hands had his trousers off in seconds and Terence pressed his bare thighs against hers, both of them feeling the heated passion flowing between them. Terence’s hand trailed down from her face to grasp her breast, massaging it gently in his hand. She arched her back, her wings fluttering as fast as her heart. Terence leaned down and took her breast into his mouth, sucking lightly, his tongue trailing over her nipple. She moaned with pleasure and arched her back again, pressing more of her flesh into his eager mouth. While he sucked at her bosom, his hand trailed lower and lower until they came to rest between her legs. Not wasting any time, his fingers delved between her folds and she let out a cry. He gently stroked her both inside and out and felt that he could wait no longer. He hovered over her for a moment so that he could position himself between her thighs and she spread her legs wider for him. Her hands went around to his back and gently touched his sensitive wings. 

“Fly me through the stars, Terence,” she leaned up and whispered in his ear. 

“For the rest of our lives Tink,” he whispered back before he captured her mouth in a searing kiss as he pushed forward, feeling himself slide into her wetness. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out at the pleasure, as Tink’s nails raked across his back. Terence slid out ever so slightly before he rammed back in, harder this time and causing Tink to writhe underneath him. Her legs came up around his waist as she pushed him in even further, not feeling like they could get close enough.

“God Tink,” he groaned, throwing his head back and she bit her lip to keep from screaming his name. His hair hung in his eyes as he increased his thrusts, finally feeling whole and complete. Tink let out a gasp and clenched down around him, which made him moan and come undone in her arms. Her legs unwrapped themselves and went limp and Terence rested his head on her sweaty breast. She struggled to bring up a hand and run it through his damp hair. He shifted a little over her, not wanting to crush her into the sheets but never wanting to part from her either. 

“Tink?”

“Mmhm?” she had already closed her eyes and was drifting off to sleep.

“I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you how I felt. I didn’t think I could handle it if you didn’t love me back. But I suppose it’s better late than never, right?” 

“Mmhm,” came her sleepy reply and Terence glanced up at her to see her eyes closed, her head turned away from him as she was already reaching her dreams. He grinned and softly kissed her lips.

“I love you, Tinkerbell,” he whispered before he rolled them onto their sides and pulled her into his arms, closing his eyes and following her in sleep. 

 

Terence awoke feeling a series of strange feelings. For one, he had had a fantastic dream where he had confessed his love to Tinkerbell and she had accepted him as her mate! They had been chosen to be Neverland’s King and Queen and they had even consummated their love. Terence squeezed his eyes shut, still fighting off the feeling of being awake.

“Sweet Neverland, let me never wake from this dream.” His hand fell to his side and touched something soft. Gasping, his eyes shot open and he saw a pair of delicate wings beside him. Lifting his head, he felt his heart start to race. He was in bed with Tink! It hadn’t been a dream after all! But then…he glanced at the window and saw the sun was high in the sky. He had no idea what time it was (for time works so differently in Neverland) but he knew he had to get to the Depot to check on the dust deliveries. Trying not to wake his lover, he slid from under the covers and stretched his wings. Reaching for his clothes, he decided he would have to fly home first and dress in his normal attire. If he showed up at the depot like this, everyone would know what had happened between him and Tink last night. He blushed at the thought and pulled on his suit from the Ceremony. Tink moaned a little and reached for Terence’s arm but found herself grasping air.

“Terence?”

“I’m here, sweets,” he whispered, leaning down to give her a kiss. She yawned.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to check on the dust deliveries before we start exploring Neverland. How about I pick you up later? When the shutter bug buzzes for the third time?” She leaned up to stretch her wings and nodded sleepily.

“That sounds good. I’ll pack us some things to take with us in case we decide to stay the night somewhere. I’ll let Fairy Mary know where I’m going.” Terence leaned down to kiss her again and her fingers went to his hair. He moaned into her mouth and felt his knees buckle. He broke the kiss abruptly and fluttered his wings. 

“If I do that, I’ll never leave here. See you in a bit, Tink.” With one more quick kiss, he opened Tink’s door, looked both ways, and took off into the air. Tink let out a deep sigh and threw the covers back. She quickly got dressed and slipped on her autumn wear she had made for herself. Winter was coming soon and the Winter Fairies were allowed to make Pixie Hollow a little colder. She suspected it had something to do with Lord Milori visiting Queen Clarion. Tink still couldn’t believe her Queen was in love with a Frost-Talent Fairy but they made a cute couple and she was relieved and pleased that they had finally found ways for Frost-Talents to interact with the Warm Fairies (as they were called). Tink found herself wanting to pay her sister a visit so she slipped her winter coat into her basket (after all, Periwinkle still hadn’t met Terence yet! She would be ever so pleased about their Joining) Tink quickly packed some food and some extra supplies in case they decided to travel far. She had never been out of Pixie Hollow and had no idea how big Neverland really was! She finished her packing, checked her reflection in the mirror, and headed down to Tinker Nook where the Tinkers were always hard at work.

Clank and Bobble were the first to spot her and they waved her over.

“Hey Tink, where are you going?”

“Terence and I are setting out to explore Neverland a little.” 

“I’m so happy for you two Tink,” Clank said in a gushing sigh. “Our very own Tinker, the Queen of Neverland!”

“Only until the end of the season, Clank,” Tink said worriedly.

“Aye but winter has yet to begin. You have several months ahead of you, at least, if the Frost Fairies are allowed to spread it all around Neverland.”

“Have either of you ever been outside Pixie Hollow?” She asked in a hushed voice. Both shook their heads, looking scared.

“Never. Too many bad things out there, we hear.”

“But don’t you worry Miss Bell,” Bobble said, shooting Clank a dark look. “I’m sure Terence will look after you just fine! After all, you’ve been mated! Nothing can part you now.”

“When is the Ceremony?” Clank asked, looking excited now. Tink looked puzzled.

“Um, what ceremony?”

“Your Mating Ceremony! You have to make it official, you know.” Tink was thoroughly confused.

“Um, I thought we did that last night? When our wings glowed, I mean?”

“What Clank is trying to say is that fairies who are Mated are later Joined together. Mainlanders call it “Marriage”. There is a ceremony that the Queen conducts and Terence will make a vow of everlasting love in front of all of Pixie Hollow.”

“All of Pixie Hollow?” Tink looked pale. “Why does it have to be so…public?”

“You don’t want to celebrate finding your Mate?”

“Well sure I do but not in front of every fairy in Pixie Hollow! Do we have to do this…marriage thing?”

“Ah Miss Bell. Talk to Terence and see what he thinks. It’s a decision you should make together.” Tink nodded and cleared her throat, desperate to change the subject.

“I guess I’d better be going. Terence is picking me up—“ She stopped as she heard the sound of the shutter bug buzzing and she gasped.

“Jingles! I’m late. Bye Clank! Bye Bobble!”

“Be safe, Miss Bell!”


	5. Chapter 5

Tink flew back to her house and saw Terence waiting for her on the porch.

“I’m so sorry, I know I’m—“

“Tink, it’s fine. I know to expect you to be late,” he winked at her and playfully tugged at her dress. “Are you all ready?”

“I think we should head to Winter Woods first. You still haven’t met Peri!”

“I’m not exactly dressed for the Winter Woods,” he bit his lip, glancing down at his brown leaf outfit. Tink said nothing but she tugged him inside the house and shut the door. She set the basket down and sat at her tinker table, where she spread out some brown cloth and set to work. Terence watched her, looking puzzled until she started to sew and it started to come together. She finally held up a brown shirt and seemed to be measuring it against him. She continued to work, sewing leaves here and there, working with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she did when she was lost in concentration. Terence let her work, having learned NOT to disturb her when she was so focused.  
Finally she let out a “mmmhm” and stood up. She approached him, with two things flung over her arms.

“Ok, take off your shirt and vest.”

“Excuse me?” He blushed and she rolled her eyes.

“Terence, really?! After what we did last night, you’re shy?!” Terence swallowed but nodded.

“Fair point.” He quickly shed his shirt and vest and Tink forced herself to concentrate and not stare at his well-built form all morning. He slipped on the brown shirt and put his shirt and vest on over it. It matched perfectly and he loved the feel of the material. She held up a soft brown coat with red and orange leaves adorning the front. The collar came up around his neck and he thought it was very stylish. He slipped it on, feeling it cover up his wings and he walked to the mirror. 

“Wow Tink. You really are a fantastic tinker.” She blushed.

“It’s quite easy. Come on, let’s go introduce you to my sister! She’s been dying to meet you.” 

They flew together to the Border where they could cross into the Winter Woods. Tink’s heart raced at the feeling of her hand in Terence’s and she caught his eyes and smiled. Terence shivered and Tink pulled out the coat she had made for him. 

“Go ahead and put this on. If you want, we can frost your wings but you can also keep them covered. It’s really up to you.”

“F-frost my wings?” Tink opened her mouth to explain but her wings were starting to glow so brightly, Terence had to shield his eyes.

“What’s happening Tink?” Tink didn’t answer but a sly grin crossed over her face and she jumped to the edge of the border.

“We can’t play Fly and Go Seek with our wings glowing like this! Come on out, Your Frostiness!” There was a giggle and a pixie emerged from behind the tree. Terence’s eyes widened at the resemblance. Periwinkle was simply beautiful and her bright eyes widened just as his did. 

“Tink, is this who I think it is?”

“It sure is! Terence, meet my sister Periwinkle.” 

“Nice to finally meet you,” he held out his hand but shivered again. Periwinkle took his hand, dragged him further into the cold, and placed her hands over his wings. He suddenly felt warmth spread through his wings and he stopped shivering.

“What was that?”

“Frost traps in the warmth. It’s what we do when Warm Fairies come visit us. And it’s very nice to meet you too,” she shook his hand, grinning broadly. Terence recognized that smile and he felt like he was going crazy as she and Tink embraced. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

“I’m going crazy, looking at you two.”

“Yeah, people say we look a lot alike,” Tink said with a grin. Peri quickly frosted her sister’s wings as well and hugged her again.

“So is it true, what I hear? Are you and Terence mated now?” When Tink and Terence exchanged a loving glance, Peri squealed. “I am SO happy for you Tink! Oh and of course you too, Terence! My goodness, I can’t believe it! Tell me everything! Did your wings glow pink? Did he give you a Cup? I need details!”  
Tink and Terence both laughed at Peri’s enthusiasm. She was definitely Tink’s sister! 

“I’ll have to fill you in on everything later, Peri. Terence and I are going out to explore Neverland.” Peri’s smile faded.

“Why?” she asked in a hushed voice.

“We were crowned King and Queen of Neverland last night. And I’ve never been outside of Pixie Hollow. I want to see everything!” Peri crushed her sister in a hug and Terence stood back a bit.

“Be careful, Tink. I hear there are dangers out there like you couldn’t believe.”

“Peri, I’ve been to the Mainland. I’ve been captured by humans. I’ll be ok.”

“I hear there are worse things. Terrible creatures and humans who are more cruel than you could imagine. Just please be careful.”

“Of course,” Tink assured her. Peri went to Terence and hugged him tightly.

“Take care of her, won’t you?”

“With my life, Periwinkle,” he said softly. Tink took his hand and they rose into the air together. Peri waved until she could no longer see them, then her hands fell to her side and she sighed.

“Hey Peri, was that Tink I saw?” She turned to face the pixies and sparrowman coming out of the woods behind her. 

“Yes it was. She was introducing me to her Mate, Terence.”

“Oh I’ve heard about him,” Gliss said with a giggle. “The handsome Dust Keeper.”

“And taken Dust Keeper,” Peri said firmly.

“Was Rosetta with her?”

“Sorry Sled, she didn’t come today.” Sled’s handsome face fell and he sighed. 

“You just became her Mate last night! Good grief, do you have to spend every waking moment with her,” Spike said, scoffing. Sled glared at her.

“When you find a Mate who can stand you, Spike, you’ll know that answer.” Spike rolled her eyes but shut her mouth. Peri sighed and Gliss cocked her head.

“Why so glum, Peri?”

“Tink is going to explore Neverland.” 

“I’d heard she was crowned Queen! That’s great that she wants to go out and explore.” 

“It is great but haven’t you heard the stories? About what’s out there? I’m scared for her and Terence.”

“She’ll be fine, Peri. She’s survived a whole lot before. She’s a tough little tinker,” she nudged Peri, making her smile.

“Maybe you’re right. Come on! Anyone up for a snowball fight?”

“Always,” Sled cried as the Frost Fairies sped off and dove into the snow.


	6. Chapter 6

“I still can’t believe you have a sister,” Terence said for the millionth time as they flew away from the Winter Woods. Tink giggled.

“We’re a lot alike, Peri and me. I’d do anything for her. As Sil said, she’s like the perfect lost thing.” Terence squeezed her hand and she smiled up at him.

“You’re my perfect lost thing,” he whispered in her ear.

“I’ve never been lost. I could be your perfect found thing though? That’s what Peri calls them. Found things. But you never lost me.”

“I could have,” he said very softly. Tink looked up at him quickly, frowning.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh Tink, I just keep imagining you choosing someone else at that Ceremony and me seeing it and—“ he was cut off by her finger on his lips.

“I imagine the same thing. But why drive ourselves crazy when we did find each other? And we’re together. Nothing will ever change that.” His heart racing, he leaned down and planted a warm kiss on her lips that took them several inches higher into the air. Terence broke the kiss and was staring at something with wide eyes. Tink followed his gaze and saw that they were on the border of Pixie Hollow. It would be the first time either of them had ever set food outside their realm and they clutched each others’ hands tightly.

“Fairy Gary gave me a map of Neverland, so where should we head to first?” Tink glanced at the open map and made a face.

“I don’t want to go near mermaids; they’ll splash us and get our wings wet!”

“Ok, cross off Mermaid Lagoon. What about this? These mountains up here, they’re supposed to be Indian Territory.”

“Indians? Are those a type of human?” Terence bit his lip.

“I’m not sure, to be honest. I think so. I’ve heard they’re sort of wild, they dance around a fire and smoke on a pipe and paint their faces and bodies.” Tink’s eyes widened.

“Mark off the Indians. I’m not too sure about meeting them first. Let’s ease into it.” Terence laughed and searched the map. 

“Why don’t we just fly near the coast and see what we see? We can stay high enough in the air to stay out of danger.” Agreeing to this plan, Tink took Terence’s hand and they flew over the valleys and mountains of Neverland. They passed over Neverpeak Mountain, which was issuing steam and looking like it would explode at any moment. They flew past the Flower Meadows, which they both said Rosetta would just love. They flew over and glanced down at Mermaid Lagoon and at Skull Rock (Tink shivered at the sight of it and Terence put his arm around her protectively) and finally they saw the cliffs near the ocean. Tink’s wings fluttered faster.

“What’s that?” She pointed to a huge boat with a black flag flying from the mast. Terence’s eyes widened.

“It’s obviously a human thing and we’re going to stay away from it! Right Tink?” 

“Huh? Oh right,” she was mesmerized by the ship and its interesting flag. The white skull and crossbones made Tink shudder but she was still fascinated. Terence recognized trouble and started pulling her away from the ship.

“Come on, let’s head back toward the middle of the island. It seems safer.”

“You don’t want to get a closer look? Just to see who or what is on that ship?”

“Tink, it doesn’t matter. I thought you’d learned from your experiences with humans!” Tink started to go red.

“Lizzie loved fairies and she even convinced her father to love us. I’d say that was a positive experience, not a negative one.” Terence’s hands ran through his hair and he sighed.

“I’m sorry Tink, I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just…I’ve heard about bad humans who are on those things. Pirates, they’re called. They’re pure evil and they hunt fairies.”

“Hunt fairies? What for?”

“For our Dust,” he said darkly. “They think pixie dust has magical healing qualities.”

“Well…it kind of does, doesn’t it?”

“I have no idea what it could do for a human! We hope no human will ever touch our Dust. But you know good and well when a fairy is captured, the outcome won’t be a positive one.” He was referring of course to when Lizzie’s father had captured Vidia in a jar when she had attempted to rescue Tink. Her father had insisted on taking the ‘creature’ to the museum and Lizzie had arrived in London (with the help of the fairies of course) just in time to stop him. But what if he had gone into the museum? What if other humans had seen Vidia? Terence was right; humans could be detrimental to fairies. Tink was curious but she allowed Terence to lead her away. 

“Say Terence,” she said suddenly. 

“Yeah?” He knew this wasn’t going to be good.

“If we are King and Queen of Neverland, that means all creatures right? Including humans?”

“I guess so but they won’t see it that way.”

“Why not? Neverland chose us. They should have to follow those rules.”

“Should is the key word. Forget it, Tink, I won’t let you talk me into this. It’s dangerous. And I vowed to keep you away from danger.” Tink frowned.

“You’re my Mate, Terence, not my King. I don’t expect you to keep me out of danger every second of every day. And I definitely don’t expect you to give me orders to stay out of danger.” He looked as if he had just been slapped.

“I never said anything about ordering you! I love you and want you safe, that’s all.”

“We’re not in Pixie Hollow anymore! Live a little!” And with that, she angled her body downwards and took off at breakneck speed.

“Tink!” he cried and took off after her, his eyes holding the speck of green that was speeding toward the ship. 

Tink glanced up and saw him following her and she let out a little growl. Fine, if he wanted to follow her…

She started weaving in and out of the air in difficult patterns so Terence had to keep adjusting his course. She approached the sails and flew between the sail and the mast. Terence bit his lip as they got closer to the ship and he looked around frantically. WHY did she have to so stubborn? He found that he had lost sight of her and he groaned.

“Tink,” he sighed, shaking his head. He hid behind the black flag and peered around. A crew of pirates were spreading out on the ship and Terence curled his nose up in disgust from the sight and smell of them. They looked extremely dirty, they had strange markings all over their bodies, and they smelled bitter, unlike anything Terence had ever smelled before. He searched the air for Tink but saw no sign of her. His eyes widened when the cabin door swung open and a tall figure strode forward. He was obviously the Leader of this mess. He was tall and lean, with a long black mustache and long dark curls. He was elegantly dressed and wore a lot of pink, too much for Terence’s taste. He noticed all of the pirates carried sharp thingies with them. Very large sharp thingies. He swallowed and leaned in closer. He heard a loud crow from the end of the ship and his head jerked in that direction.  
The pirates were all staring in that direction too, their eyes narrowed in hatred.

“Blast that wretched boy! You come back to laugh at me now, eh Pan?”

“Laugh at you, Captain? Why should I? I only laugh at cowards and codfish!” A bright chuckle filled the air and the captain’s face darkened. The voice continued to taunt him.

“But that old crocodile sure likes codfish…and he seems to have developed quite a taste for you! So I guess you ARE a codfish!”

“Show yourself, boy, I will run you through! You will be naught but a notch in me blade!”

“Sounds fun Captain but you’re going to have to catch me first!”


	7. Chapter 7

Tink watched with wide eyes from her perch on the deck. She was inches away from the boy who was taunting the pirate. He was clinging to a rope on the side of the ship, his hand to his mouth as he yelled upwards. What a beautiful boy, was her first thought. He had a youthful face, deep brown eyes, and the most mischievous smile she had ever seen. He was lean but muscular and he was clad in a green tunic with green tights. His bright red hair was covered by a pointed green hat with a red feather sewn into the cloth. Tink’s hands went to her own hat, which was identical to his. She watched him closely, as he clung to the ship and seemed to be slipping. 

“Why on earth is he here?” she asked herself. The pirates were getting closer and Tink gasped and looked quickly at the boy. 

“Get away! They’re coming for you, get away from here!” But the boy didn’t hear her. He continued to climb the rope and reached up for the edge of the ship. 

“I’ll have that boy in irons, mark me words. After what he did to me,” the Captain was saying. The boy chuckled and shook his head.

“I don’t know why you’re so upset, James. It’s only a hand. You have another one.”

“Peter Pan, if you don’t show yourself this instant, I’ll burn down your hide out!”

“That’s only if you can find it and you can’t!” He laughed but slipped a little more and bit his lip in pain as his palms smarted from the rope. The Captain was now so close that if he looked down, he would definitely see the boy and could easily reach him with that long sharp thing he carried. Tink flew down and rested on the boy’s shoulder.

“What the—“

“You need to get away from here! He’s too close to you.” The boy’s brow wrinkled.

“Stop jingling in my ear. What are you, some sort of lightning bug?”

“BUG?!” She cried indignantly. She zoomed around him several times and he tried to swat her but slipped several more inches down the rope. He glanced down at the ocean beneath him and swallowed.

“Would you leave me alone? If I fall, I’m done for. The croc has been following us since we left Dead Man’s Cave!” 

“But look up! He’s right above you!” The boy swatted at her again and shook his head. 

“Look—“ but a loud “AH HA” from above made him gasp and look up.

“Lookie here, gents. A little bird that never learned to fly.” He peered over the edge of the deck and an evil grin crossed over his face. “Should we teach this little bird how to fly?” The boy yanked a dagger out of his tunic just in time to block the blow from the Captain. Struggling to hold on with one hand, he fought the Captain fiercely. But the boy kept slipping and the Captain smiled as he slipped lower and lower toward the sea.

“I’m sure the crocodile will like you just as much as it liked me.”

“I don’t taste like codfish,” he snapped but he glanced down and gulped. The Captain started cutting at the rope on the side of the ship and the boy gasped.

“Jingles! I have to help him,” Tink exclaimed to herself. She flew closer to the boy in green and cocked her head.

“Pixie dust helped Lizzie fly…I wonder if it could make him fly as well.” Tink flew in front of his pale face and stretched her arms wide.

“You again? What do you want now, bug?” Tink ignored him and started flapping her arms like wings. “What are you doing?” Tink shook her head and continued to flap her arms. She flew closer to his face and he jerked back, his eyes crossing when he was right in front of him. She patted his face and forced his mouth into a smile. 

“Think happy thoughts,” she said clearly. The boy shook his head so Tink sighed. She flew around him several times, coating him in dust. She flew in front of him and flapped her arms again. The Captain cut the last strand of the rope and the boy started plummeting toward the sea. He let out a cry and Tink grabbed onto his finger.

“Happy thoughts, Peter! Think happy thoughts!” And for some strange reason, he understood her. He tried, with all his might, to think of the happiest thing he could and his feet barely touched the waves. With a start, he heard the steady ticking of a clock beneath him.

“Oh no,” he said, going pale. 

“Shoot yourself upwards. Imagine yourself soaring through the air,” she said over him. He closed his eyes and tried with all his might. He felt himself drifting upward and he opened his eyes a crack to see the lightning bug or whatever she was smiling at him.

“Whoa.” Tink smiled and glanced beneath them. She gently caressed her cheek, which surprised them both.

“You’re flying, Peter.” Peter blinked several times and did several back flips in the air, letting out another loud crow. He shot upwards and darted back and forth over the ship, making sure the pirates saw him.

“What do you know, James? This little bird learned to fly after all!” Laughing at their shocked faces, he stuck his tongue out at them and flew lower. The pirate shot his hand up in the air and Peter’s tunic was caught on something sharp. He let out a cry as he felt something scrape across his side. His eyes widened when he saw the Captain raise his hand, revealing not a bloody stump as Peter had seen the last time he had encountered this pirate but a shining steel hook. 

“You should call me by my new name, boy. Hook.”

“Appropriate. I still like codfish better.” With another crow, Peter shot into the air and flew away from the ship. Tink followed him closely and Peter noticed she was right behind him.  
“Ok bug, let’s get to my hideout and you can explain everything.”

“My name is Tinkerbell,” she chimed. Peter frowned. 

“Tinkerbell? Is that what they call you?” Tink nodded. “Huh. Explains the annoying jingling.” Tink stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. “I’m Peter Pan. Come on, we’re not far away. Follow me.” He angled his body downward and let out a cry of joy as he felt the wind whip against his face. He absolutely loved this feeling! Flying was incredible and he still couldn’t believe it was happening! He landed in front of large dead-looking tree and he looked around.

“Come on inside. There don’t seem to be any pirates around.” He opened a secret door and Tink started to follow him.

“TINKERBELL!” She gasped and looked up, her heart beating rapidly. She had completely forgotten that she had left Terence behind but he had found her and the look on his face was enough to make anyone hide in this horrible looking tree. He stopped in front of Tink, his hands on his hips and his face screwed up in fury.

“WHAT is wrong with you?! You leave me to go near the pirates, you give a human your pixie dust, and then you just fly off with him! Should I leave the two of you alone to get better acquainted?”

“It’s not like that, Terence, it’s just—“

“You made him fly. I saw everything. He was being an idiot, taunting that pirate captain.”

“He wasn’t being an idiot, he was being brave and having fun.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Having fun. And you’re not attracted to him in the slightest, huh?”

“Terence of course not! He’s a human! And I love you!” She reached out toward him but he jerked away from her, making her eyes widen. 

“You touched him Tink. You touched him like…you touch me.” His wings fluttered. “I gotta go.”

“Wait! Where are you going?” She had grabbed onto his arm but he shrugged her off.

“I don’t know, I just need to get away from here. And you.” And with that, he took off in a cloud of pixie dust, leaving Tink all alone, her wings drooping sadly. Peter cleared his throat loudly and Tink whirled around.

“I have no idea what that was about but you look pretty blue. Want to come inside?’ She knew she shouldn’t have; she should have flown after Terence and begged him to forgive her. But Peter gave her a sympathetic smile and Tink followed him in. 

It was a very messy room with all sorts of tunnels. Peter lit some candles and threw himself into a throne-like chair at the end of the room. Groaning, he glanced down at his side and saw it was coated with a generous amount of blood. Rolling his eyes as if it was a nuisance, he jumped to his feet and searched the room, finally straightening up and holding a rag, which he held to his wound. He grimaced but turned back to Tink. 

“So, Tinkerbell. What are you exactly?”

“I’m a fairy,” she said quietly. “That wound looks sort of deep, are you sure you don’t want to clean it?” 

“I’m sorry, did you just say fairy?” Tink nodded and Peter looked surprised. 

“So you do exist? I’d always heard it was just a myth. That there was no such thing-“ Tink was in front of his face and her hands were clapped over his lips before he could finish. His eyes widened.

“Those words are deadly. Every time someone says it, a fairy drops dead. Never say those words.” Peter nodded and shook his head, attempting to get Tink off his nose. 

“So…how can I understand you? And why did it happen suddenly when you…” he stopped and his eyes widened, his jaw dropping. “You saved me.” 

“Yeah. You were being an idiot with that pirate.”

“I wasn’t an idiot,” he said indignantly, sprawling out over his chair again and throwing the bloody rag aside. “He hates me though and teasing him is too much fun. Especially since he only has one hand now.”

“He has a hook to replace it. You did that?”

“It was an accident,” he said nonchalantly as he rolled his hat over his arm. “We were fighting at Dead Man’s Cave and he took a swing at me. I dodged it and tried to block him and he didn’t stop me in time. I accidentally cut off his hand and before I could pick it up for him, it had fallen off the cliff and right into the crocodile’s mouth.” Tink looked horrified and Peter scowled. “Quit looking at me like that, I didn’t do it on purpose. I’d feel bad about it if he wasn’t trying to kill me every five minutes!”

“I don’t really blame him,” Tink said, her hands going to her hips. Peter jumped to his feet, his hands flying to his hips.

“Says the fairy who just saved my life! So why’d you stop to save me, huh? You should have just let me handle it on my own.” Tink’s face was getting redder by the minute.

“You ARE an idiot! You would have been crocodile food if I hadn’t saved your scrawny neck! What kind of idiot climbs aboard a pirate ship and has no plan to get away?”

“Stop calling me an idiot,” he said crossly. “I’m the best there ever was.” 

“Best what?”

“Just… the best!” Tink rolled her eyes.

“Are all boys like this? You sound a lot like my best friend.” 

“You mean the fairy that was here a moment ago? Why couldn’t I understand him?”

“I don’t know,” Tink said desperately, her wings drooping. “I don’t understand any of it! I don’t know why you can suddenly understand me. I thought it may be because I touched you…but I’ve touched a human before and she still couldn’t understand me.” Tink fluttered around the room and finally found some bandages that were larger than she was. She carefully covered Peter’s wound and Peter grimaced but stared at her.

“You’ve been around humans before? In Neverland?”

“No, the Mainland. Fairies are responsible for changing the seasons on the Mainland and I met a little girl named Lizzie. That’s where you’re from, isn’t it? You weren’t actually born in Neverland, were you?” Peter scratched his head and shrugged.

“I left home when I was very young. I’m not certain how I ended up here to be honest but I’ve never left. I’ll never grow up. Never.”   
This cocky youth fascinated Tink to no end. Likewise, Peter was fascinated by the creature that had saved his life. 

“So…is he your boyfriend?” For some reason neither of them completely understood, Tink blushed.

“Umm, well…yeah, I guess you’d say he is…he’s my Mate, you see…we’re joined together because we love each other. And Neverland has chosen Terence and I to be its King and Queen—“

“WHAT?” Peter had jumped to his feet again and was wide eyed. “You didn’t tell me that!”

“I just did.”

“You’re the QUEEN of Neverland? How? And why am I not the King?” Tink’s jaw dropped.

“Why would you be the King?”

“Because I’m the best there ever was!”

“Of course,” she answered, shaking her head. This boy was infuriating. As most twelve year olds are. “It’s just for the season. Anyway, since we had never been outside of Pixie Hollow—“

“What’s Pixie Hollow?” Tink glared at him, as she hated to be interrupted. 

“My home. It’s where all fairies live.”

“It’s in Neverland? I’ve never heard of it. I don’t know anything about it.”

“Do you know everything?” 

“Pretty much,” he said with a smug smile. 

“Well apparently you don’t because Pixie Hollow is the heart of Neverland. We have a Pixie Dust Tree that produces pixie dust, enabling us all to fly. And fairies have different talents so there are hundreds of different fairies living there.”

“What’s your talent?”

“I’m a Tinker,” she said proudly and Peter snorted.

“Makes sense, with that name. What do Tinkers do?”

“We tinker things. I love to fix machines and find out how things work and make new things. That’s what Tinker Talents do.” 

“Sounds really boring to me,” Peter said wrinkling up his nose. Tink went red. No one insulted her talent. 

“It’s a rare talent! I happen to very good at what I do.” Peter cocked his head and smiled.

“You sure do turn red a lot. You get angry very easily, don’t you?”

“Only when infuriating little boys insult me.” Peter laughed and it sounded like ringing bells. Tink couldn’t help but soften at the sound of it.

“You’re just too easy to tease. I could use a Tinker around here. The Lost Boys make a mess of everything.”

“The Lost Boys? Who are they?”

“They’re my boys. My army. They’re out hunting right now.”

“But who are they?”

“They’re children who have fallen out of their prams when their nurse isn’t looking. If they aren’t claimed in seven days, they’re sent here, to Neverland. I teach them to hunt and fish and live life, however they want! No grown-ups, no rules. They look up to me. I’m their Captain.” 

“I had no idea there were so many humans in Neverland.”

“There’s all kinds of creatures in Neverland. Different animals, great giant eagles, the pirates, the Indians and the mermaids…I’ll introduce you to them if you like.”

“Do you know everyone in Neverland?”

“Pretty much,” he said again with that same smile. 

“And the mermaids and the Indians, they like you?”

“Of course!” Tink glanced at the door and her wings drooped. 

“I should try to find Terence. We are King and Queen, so we should meet everyone together.” Peter shrugged and lounged in his chair.

“Be careful of the pirates. They’re always searching for my hideout and they could be nearby.” 

“Aren’t you scared?”

“Me? Scared? Never!” Tink rolled her eyes.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” She started to go but Peter stood up and gazed up at her.

“Thank you, Tinkerbell.” She smiled and shook her head.

“Call me Tink.”


	8. Chapter 8

Terence sat on the dandelion with his head in his hands. His heart broke at the memory of seeing Tink touch that boy. He couldn’t explain it but he knew there was some sort of connection between the two. And he didn’t like it one bit. 

“Some king and queen we make. Not ten minutes into our trip and we’re already fighting,” he said angrily.   
Terence was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear pirates stomping around behind him. He didn’t see them stop and notice him and get really excited. He wasn’t aware of any of it until he felt someone grab him around the middle and yank him up.

“Hey!” He beat on the pirate’s fist to let him go and the pirate lowered his face, smiling an evil smile. He squeezed a little harder and Terence gasped for breath, feeling the air leave him. 

“Don’t kill the wretched thing! The Cap’n will want to talk to it. Find out where the treasure is.”

“The Cap’n can’t talk to no fairies. They don’t talk.” 

“Then how do you think they communicate wif each other? Idjit!”

“I’m not no idjit. Take the vermin then.” The pirate threw Terence into a bag and pulled the rope tightly. Terence’s light shone through the bag and he beat on the inside.

“Let me out of here! Let me go right now!” 

“Oy, do you hear that?” The pirates leaned closer and heard the sound of jingling bells. The pirate who had captured the fairy chuckled.

“It’s cursing you out, mate.”

“It’s you it’s cursing out. Come on, let’s get back to the Cap’n. He’ll probably reward us for our find, he will.”   
Exhausted, Terence slipped to the bottom of the bag and his wings drooped. Great, just great. He had fought with his Mate and now he was captured by pirates. Could this day get any worse?! 

Tink flew as fast as she could, calling Terence’s name. She knew he wouldn’t answer; he was furious with her and she couldn’t really blame him. The puzzle of why Peter could all of sudden understand her mystified her. She had felt some sort of…well, connection, she supposed. She would never admit that to Terence but she had definitely felt something when she touched Peter. And she thought Peter might have felt it too. Shaking her head, she scowled.

“It’s Terence you should be thinking of right now. Your Mate! Your true love. Not some human boy!” She fluttered her wings and hovered over the dandelion field, wanting to collapse into the soft flowers and cry. 

“Oh Terence, where are you,” she sobbed. The sound of laughter reached her ears and she turned, frowning. Two crows had landed a few inches from her and were cawing loudly.

“Yes, I saw them heading back to their ship. Fairies who travel to the Jolly Roger never come back. SQUAWK.”

“How do you know it was a fairy,” the other crow said, ruffling its dark feathers. “It could have been a number of things in that bag.”

“With a light that shines through a cloth bag? It was a fairy, I guarantee it. It will be like all of the others. They won’t tell the pirate what he wants to hear and so he’ll kill   
them. Why do you think there are no fairies left in Neverland?” Tink frowned and moved closer to the gossiping birds.

“There are fairies in Neverland! They’re just in hiding. It’s why we never see them. The pirates have tried to wipe them out.”

“No they haven’t. But they’ve tried to find the ultimate treasure and no fairy will ever reveal its location. This fairy will be no different.”

“Should we go to the ship and watch? I do so enjoy seeing how many different ways the pirates come up with to kill fairies.” The birds guffawed and took off in flight. Tink watched them go, her jaw hanging in horror. Her heart was sinking to the bottom of her tiny chest as she realized she knew whose light those birds had seen. She had never flown so fast in her life and felt that she could have easily rivaled Vidia, as she took off toward the ship.   
Suddenly wishing she had someone with her (her mind drifted back to Peter for a moment before she slapped her forehead and shook her head) she flew above the deck and perched on the mast so she could clearly see. Hook was growling at his crew, his steel hook held high in the air.

“What are you bothering me with this time?”

“We found something you might be interested in, Cap’n,” the pirate said shaking the bag. Hook’s eyes narrowed. 

“You’d better hope this is worth my time, you worthless bilgerats.”

“Take a look, Cap’n.” The pirate thrust his hand in the bag and when he withdrew, he was holding something between his fingers.  
Tink cried out when she saw the pirate holding a struggling Terence by the wings. Terence looked positively terrified but he didn’t move around too much for fear of damaging his wings. Flying was still his ultimate weapon. No one else on that ship could fly and it might save his life. Hook’s eyes narrowed again.

“You bring me a lightning bug and think it’s worth my--?!”

“Take a closer look Cap’n!” Hook grabbed Terence by the wings and Terence winced in pain. The pirate dangled him in front of his face and an evil grin turned up in the corner of his mouth.

“Well done, boys,” he said softly. He snapped his fingers at his second mate, who handed him a handsome glass lantern. Opening the glass, he flung Terence inside and slammed it shut. Terence beat against the glass, his wings fluttering in panic but to no avail. Hook leaned down and grinned.

“If you tell us where we can find the ultimate treasure, I promise no harm shall come to you. Refuse and it shall mean your life. We have come up with many interesting ways to kill you vermin. Shall we see if we can discover a new way today?” Terence swallowed and backed up from the glass, shaking his head. Tink’s hands covered her mouth and she knew what she had to do. Quick as a flash, she flew from the mast and back toward shore. Terence’s eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of green zooming through the air and it made his heart hammer painfully against his chest.

“Tink,” he moaned, his palm pressing against the cold glass.


	9. Chapter 9

“Peter! Peter! Peter Pan!” Tink flew around the tree, crying for the boy in green. When there was no answer, she did the only thing left to do. She fell to the ground and sobbed. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she hid her face in her hands. “This is all my fault. All of it. This is the worst thing I have ever done.” Her shoulders shook with sobs as she lay down on the ground in front of the dead tree and cried.   
She didn’t protest or even notice when someone gently lifted her up and carried her somewhere. She took no notice of her surroundings and could have cared less what happened to her now. 

“If you’re going to kill me, all I ask is that you do it quickly. And soon.”

“No one is going to kill you Tink,” someone said very gently. She gasped and looked up into the smiling face of a young boy. 

“You can understand her, Peter?” she heard another voice ask.

“She’s my fairy. Of course I can understand her,” Peter answered. Tink’s heart raced. Did he just say she was HIS fairy? 

“She’s even dressed just like you!” Tink felt a finger gently touch her hat and feather and saw Peter scowl.

“Don’t touch her, she’s not to be manhandled. Who found her?”

“Slightly brought her in. I told him some sort of bug was on the ground though so I was the one who found her.”

“She’s not a bug, you blockheads, she’s a fairy. Nibs, fill that shell up with water. Tink, can you sit up? You need to drink this.” Very gently, Peter helped her lean up and held the shell that was filled with cold water. Tink drank gratefully, feeling her throat burn and she sighed and nodded.

“Thank you,” she said softly. She took some water in her hands and splashed her tear-stained face. 

“Now, what’s wrong? The boys said they found you outside the hideout, crying.” Tink opened her mouth to explain but as soon as she did, the tears came again. Peter looked alarmed; he had always hated it when he saw someone crying. He had taught the boys to never let anyone see them cry. He reached out a finger and patted her back.

“Tink?”

“It’s Terence,” she managed to choke out. “That pirate has captured him.”

“Pirate? You mean Hook?” Tink nodded and accepted the hanky that one of the boys handed her. She blew her nose loudly and sniffed. Peter frowned.

“What would Hook want with a fairy?”

“Apparently he is after some ultimate treasure and he needs a fairy to lead him to it. He’s been killing fairies because they’d never tell him. He’s going to kill Terence, Peter. My best friend, my soul mate, and it’s all my fault!” Peter’s frown deepened.

“How is it your fault?”

“Because I didn’t listen to him. I should have stayed by his side and instead, I came to the ship where I found you. He saw me touch you and make you fly. He got jealous and flew away and he was distracted, he had to be, he would never have let himself get caught otherwise and…and…”

“Hang on a sec. He was jealous? Of me? He thinks you like me better?”

“He thinks I love you.”

“But…you don’t! Right?”

“He knows, Peter.” Peter jumped to his feet, looking uncomfortable.

“Knows what?”

“He knows we have…some kind of connection.”

“A connection?” 

“Is there an echo in this tree? Yes, a connection. You and I, somehow, I can’t explain it! Tell me you don’t feel it? You don’t notice something strange about when we met? How I made you fly so easily? How you understood me right away.”

“I can feel your pain…it’s so strange, I feel like there’s another…part of me. What does this mean, Tink?” He knelt down so he was eye level with her and she slumped against the wall.

“I have no idea. I have never heard of a human and a fairy being so close. Lizzie was a dear friend of mine and I love to visit her on the Mainland but she can’t understand me and I don’t feel her like I feel you.” Peter was biting his lip in worry.

“I can feel how worried you are for your friend…sorry, your boyfriend. Don’t worry, Tink, we’ll save him.”

“But how?”

“It’s Hook and no one fights Hook better than me!” He jumped to his feet and turned to the boys, who were all dressed like animals. “Lost Boys, we’ve got another adventure!” The boys cheered and Tink stood up. Peter’s hands went to his hips. 

“Boys, I’d like you to meet a special friend of mine, Tinkerbell. Tink, these are the Lost Boys. Sound off!” 

“Slightly!”

“Nibs!”

“The twins!”

“Cubby.”

“And this is Tootles, but he doesn’t talk,” the fox said, patting the little skunk’s back. Tootles waved shyly and shot Tink a smile. Tink waved to them all.

“Nice to meet you all.” 

“What’s that jingling?” Nibs asked, frowning. Peter glanced at Tink.

“I have no idea why I’m the only one who can understand her but no one else seems to speak fairy. She says it’s nice to meet you all. Now Tink, you’re sure Hook has your friend?”

“Yes, he has him captured in a lantern. And I don’t know how long he has before…” she let out a little wail and trailed off. 

“Then let’s get moving! Nibs, you lead the boys to the water edge and wait for me there. Do NOT attack, you understand me?”

“Where are you going, Peter?”

“I’m going to talk to the pirate who knows these waters best. We can find a way to outsmart Hook once he has set sail.” For some reason, the boys’ faces darkened and they glared at Peter.

“You’re bringing HIM along?”

“He’s a pirate, boys, and a very good one. And when I left him in charge of Neverland, he followed orders and stayed loyal and true. More than I can say for the lot of you.” The boys didn’t say anything but looked mutinous. Tink’s eyes widened at the sudden tension between Peter and his army. Peter cleared his throat.

“Tink, you come with me. The rest of you, listen to Nibs and stay hidden at the water’s edge. I’ll join you shortly. Come on men, let’s go.” Wanting to get out of the room that was thick with tension, Tink perched on Peter’s shoulder and as soon as they were out of the hideout, she turned to him.

“WHAT was that about?”

“What do you mean?” Peter had jumped into the air and was soaring above Neverland at a speed Tink could never match. She had to give him credit; he was a fast   
learner. 

“Why are the boys upset with you? Who are you bringing?”

“Awhile back I decided I wanted to explore the lands beyond the Never Sea and I left Slightly in command. I wasn’t gone long but when I returned, I discovered he had decided he would take my place and try to lead the boys. I was furious that he had done this and even more furious that the rest of the boys had agreed to follow him. So the next time I left, I refused to leave any of the Lost Boys in charge. I became friends with a young pirate with a good heart. I was surprised that he called himself a pirate because he’s never acted like any pirate I have ever seen. But he loves treasure so I guess that’s why. Anyway, he leads his little group just like I do and I asked him if I could trust him to look after Neverland and watch out for the boys for me. He did a great job and never once tried to take my place. I can always trust him to help out and he’s very caring for his young age. He’s had many run-ins with Hook as well so he’ll be able to help out.” Peter fell silent while they flew and Tink zoomed alongside him, trying not to think about what the pirates may be doing to Terence at that very moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Terence was trying not to lose hope. He knew he had seen his love flying away and hoped more than anything she had gone for help. It made his heart pound, though, knowing she might put herself in danger to save him. He couldn’t let anything happen to her. No matter what happened between them, he would always love her. He winced as he tried to flutter his wings and felt one of them was quite bruised by the pirates’ fingers. He tried, again, to knock the lantern over but failed; all he could do was sit and wait. Hook had already taken him out to question him about the “ultimate treasure” but had become furious when he couldn’t understand the jingling coming from his prisoner.  
Terence knew Hook wanted pixie dust but he had no idea what for. He had heard stories about fairies dying to protect their precious dust and a Dust Fairy would certainly never be the one to reveal the fairies’ secrets. But Terence was scared. He had finally found love and he didn’t want his life to end so soon after. He wanted time to enjoy with Tinkerbell, he imagined their Mating Ceremony, how beautiful she would look. He thought of her face when he had presented his Dust Cup; he thought about his fellow Dust Talents at the Dust Depot and how he hadn’t really said goodbye. He thought about all of his friends in Pixie Hollow, would they miss him? He sighed, resting his head in his hands and shaking his head.  
“No more happy thoughts to keep you in the air any longer,” he said to himself. “No more happy thoughts so is there a point in hoping for the best?” 

Tink zoomed alongside Peter, neither one of them speaking. Peter mentioned to her that they were sort of leaving Neverland. That the pirate he was going to lived off the coast of Neverland, a place called Pirate Island. Tink didn’t like the sound of it and stayed close to Peter but he didn’t seem to notice. He kept his eyes forward and his face was resolute. Tink flew closer to him and gasped as she felt a warm feeling coming from him. She reached out a trembling hand and touched his cheek.  
She saved my life so I’m going to do everything I can to help her. No one has ever done that for me before. I’ve never really had a best friend before. 

Tink’s eyes widened as she heard his voice in her head and she jerked her hand away. Peter noticed and turned to face her, his eyes wide.

“What’s wrong?”

“Um. Nothing. Nothing at all.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Tink. What is it?”

“You’ve really never had a best friend before?” Peter froze in midair, his legs dangling beneath him.

“Who told you that?” 

“No one. It came from you.” Peter looked baffled and terrified at the same time. 

“That was in my head! How did you hear what’s going on in my head?”

“You try,” she said slowly and after a few moments of hesitation, Peter held out his hand and Tink landed in his palm. He held her close to his face and closed his eyes. 

There’s something special about you, Peter. I don’t really understand it myself but we were meant to find each other.

Peter’s eyes shot open and he stared down at her, open-mouthed.

“Amazing,” he said faintly.

“We’re definitely connected somehow. After we rescue Terence, we’ll have to find out what it is.” Peter didn’t say anything but merely nodded. 

“There’s Pirate Island,” he pointed and he dove toward the ground, Tink right behind him.

Peter landed smoothly, one hand on his hip, the other going to his mouth. He crowed loudly and cast a quick look around.

“Look alive, sleepyheads! Peter Pan has returned!” 

“Peter!” Tink heard several cries of excitement. She now officially hated pirates so she hid underneath his hat and peered out cautiously. The first thing Tink saw was…well, she had to describe them as children, there was no other word for them. They had to be younger even than Peter and they all had broad grins on their faces. The boy who was leading the way was a handsome youth with jet-black hair that was half hidden by a red bandana. He was dressed like a pirate and his brown boots bore a large J on them. He carried in his hand a wooden sword. Right behind him was a little girl, whose dark hair was styled in pigtails, hidden by a pink bandana. She wore a lot of pink and Tink immediately liked her, for the smile on her face was a kind one. The third child looked like the youngest and he was puffing air to keep up. He was a round little thing, with a blue bandana over his hair and a blue vest, sort of like the one the first boy wore. In his hands, he carried a rolled up scroll.   
Behind this group of little pirates, a green bird followed, also wearing a bandana. Tink thought it was very silly but she didn’t question it. She had no clue as to the customs of pirates. 

“Peter, you’re back!” The girl yelled.

“We sure have missed you,” the youngest cried.

“Crackers yeah,” the bird said. Peter smiled.

“I’ve missed you too, mateys but I’ve come to ask for your help.”

“Anything Peter,” the oldest boy said, holding up his sword. Peter reached up and gently lifted Tink off of his head, holding her in his palm. She started to fly away but Peter gave her a kind look and she stopped.

“This is my new friend, Tinkerbell. She’s a fairy and her fairy mate has been captured by Hook. We’ve got to save him and we don’t have a lot of time to do it. Will you help me, crew?”

“Peter, like you even have to ask,” the boy said, sheathing his sword. The girl edged closer and looked shy.

“Oh she’s so beautiful. I’ve never seen a real live fairy.”

“Tink, these are my pirate friends. This is Jake, Izzy, Cubby and the bird’s name is Skully. He’s a part of the crew too though.” Tink said it was nice to meet them but all they heard was the sound of bells.

“Is that her talking? Can you understand her?”

“For some weird reason, I’m the only one who can understand fairy. Anyway, we need to get moving. Can we take Bucky and counter the Jolly Roger at Pirate Cove?”

“Has Hook already set sail? Bucky can definitely out sail the Jolly Roger but I’m still confused,” Jake said, watching Peter. “What’s that sneaky snook up to now?”

“All we know is that he’s captured Tink’s friend. And Tink thinks that he’ll kill him if we don’t rescue him in time.”

“No, I know they will kill him,” Tink chimed. Izzy bit her lip.

“What did she say?”

“She said we need to get going. Alright crew, you take Bucky and I’ll meet you near the Lagoon. I’m going to tell the girls and maybe they’ll help us out too. Come on Tink.” 

“Peter, how did you get here,” Cubby asked slowly. Peter didn’t answer; his hands on his hips, he slowly rose into the air and hovered a few inches off the ground. The pirates’ eyes widened.

“WHOA how are you doing that?”

“Tink did it. So I owe her one. If Bucky can make it in fifteen minutes, we can counter Hook’s ship in time.” When Jake nodded to show he understood, Peter took off into the air, Tink perched on his shoulder.

“Peter, they are really young to be getting into this sort of danger.”

“They face Hook everyday, it’s nothing new to them. Jake and his crew are very brave. I trust them with my life.” 

“Then so do I,” Tink replied and Peter smiled, glancing up at her.

“We make a good team, Tink. After we save your friend, I should take you exploring! We’ll go on all kinds of adventures together.”

“That sounds great, Peter,” Tink said, ignoring her racing heart. Peter fell quiet until they soared over the Never Sea and lowered over a lagoon. Tink started as she saw beautiful women lounging on the rocks in the middle of the lagoon. She went slightly red as she watched Peter drop to the ground and greet them. Peter turned toward her and beckoned for her to follow.


	11. Chapter 11

“Tink, come down here and meet my friends! Girls, this is my friend Tink. No splashing her wings, though.” Tink hovered over Peter and with a start, realized these weren’t ordinary women; their bottoms were long scaly tails. 

“Are these mermaids?” Tink asked Peter and he nodded.

“Welcome to Mermaid Lagoon. Have you never seen a mermaid before?”

“Not in Pixie Hollow. Silvermist talks about them all the time but I’ve never seen one before.” Peter grinned.

“Guess what girls? You’re the first mermaids Tink has ever met” 

“What is she? Some kind of bug?” Tink went red and Peter laughed.

“She’s a fairy. Her name is Tinkerbell. Now girls, I need a favor. Hook is heading this way and we have to stop him from disembarking his ship. Jake and his crew are heading here on Bucky but just in case we won’t be able to stop them, can I count on you to keep them at bay?”

“Peter…Hook is deadly to mermaids. And fairies,” one of the mermaids added and Peter glanced quickly at Tink before he replied, “I need your help, girls. Please.” 

“We’ll do what we can,” the blonde said, tossing her hair and looking at Tink as if this was all her fault. 

“Thank you. Come on Tink.” Tink landed on his shoulder and Peter was off again, soaring high into the sky, his eyes peeled for any sight of Hook’s ship.

“Do you think he will tell Hook where to find the treasure?” 

“No, he would never. That’s why I know Hook will kill him if we don’t—“

“We’ll get him back, Tink. I promise,” Peter cut her off and she felt like crying all over again. Feeling her emotions, he reached out and held Tink in both his hands.   
“I wish I could give you a hug.” Warmed by his sweetness, he flew up and kissed his cheek, quickly wiping her tears away. Peter cleared his throat loudly and pointed at something.

“Here comes Bucky.”

“Bucky?”

“The Buccaneer. Jake’s ship. Bucky kind of has a life of its own, he was built from the magical Never Tree many years ago. He’s a trusty ship and he’s raced against the Jolly Roger before. Come on, I think I see the Lost Boys too.” Peter dove toward the ground and saw Nibs waving at him.

“Alright boys, any news?”

“Hook is sailing the Jolly Roger due east. He should be rounding the island any minute now.” Peter ducked behind the bushes with the boys and nodded.

“Jake is coming from the west so he can counter Hook if need be. We are going aboard and will try to find where he’s keeping the fairy—“

“His name is Terence,” Tink chimed indignantly. Peter’s brow raised but he gave her a pacifying look.

“We’ll see if we can find Terence. Tink said he was put in a lantern and Hook most likely took him to his cabin. We have to be quick. Our mission is to save Terence, not fight with the pirates. Not today.” 

“I thought you always wanted to fight, Peter,” Slightly said with a frown. Peter lifted his chin in the air and scowled.

“I just don’t feel like fighting him today. What’s it to you?”

Tink immediately understood what the boy was doing. Hook was much more dangerous now, with his steel appendage and could easily slice the boys’ throats. Not that he couldn’t do that before but the added hatred of what Peter had done to him, spurred him on even more. Peter wanted no reason for the boys to get hurt. He would face Hook if need be, to save Tink’s mate, but he wasn’t looking for a full- blown battle. The Lost Boys, however, seemed to want exactly that and Peter had to talk them down best he could. 

“So we’re distracting the pirates while you find Hook?”

“Exactly. Keep in mind, though, we have to move fast. I’ve heard of a lot of ways to murder fairies and some of them are pretty quick.” He glanced uncomfortably at Tink for a moment before he continued. “If anyone sees the lantern, grab it immediately. We can’t count on the fact that Terence can fly. They might have hurt his wings.”   
“Got it, Peter,” Nibs said, his eyes on the setting sun. 

Meanwhile, on the Jolly Roger, Hook was barking orders at his crew. He watched them rounding the island and Mister Smee , Hook’s right hand man, appeared at his side. 

“Begging your pardon, Cap’n, but you might want to take a look at this.” Hook snatched the spyglass and brought it to his eye.

“What are those cursed popinjays up to now,” he growled. Mister Smee hung over the edge of the ship and shook his head.

“They’re sailing Bucky pretty fast and they’re headed right this way. Might we alter course, Cap’n?”

“No you fool, we need to head to land so I can find this treasure.” Smee’s face lit up.

“You got the fairy to talk, did you?”

“No but I know a way to make it talk. The lava fields ought to loosen his tongue.”

“The lava fields? But Cap’n, that will melt his wings right off!”

“Precisely. If it doesn’t want to die in the fires, it will tell me how to find the treasure.” Smee winced and took his hat off for the poor creature, feeling that this was the worst method of murder Hook had come up with so far. Smirking, Hook strode into his cabin and peered into the lantern that hung beside his desk. Terence glanced up at him, his face pale and lined with worry.

“So which would you rather protect, you wretched creature? Your treasure or your gift of flight? I will melt your wings right off so you had better start thinking of how you will live without wings. It won’t be for long, though, I guarantee it. I shall throw you into the fires and watch you burn. Ponder that for awhile. I await your decision and shall be happy to release you once you show us the way to the treasure.” Terence did his best to keep the tears out of his eyes. He considered himself a brave sparrowman but he was sure Queen Clarion herself would weep for her fate if she were in his shoes right now. He knew, though, she would never betray the fairy secrets. And neither would he. He would face death with his head held high. He looked up at the pirate who was glaring at him and he shook his head, his face defiant. For good measure, he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head. Hook was furious. He reached inside the lantern and held Terence tightly round the middle.

“I’ll rip those wings from your body, you loathsome creature. Show me where the treasure is!” When Terence turned away from him, Hook’s face went red. His fingers tightened around the tiny body and Terence gasped for breath. He started to see stars as Hook squeezed the life out of him. His acorn hat was knocked aside, his satchel fell to the floor, and his wings fluttered quickly. Hook took no notice of the falling satchel for it was like a tiny acorn had fallen out of the sky. But he did notice how the fairy’s wing fluttered and an idea came to him. He brought his hook to one of his wings and smiled.

“What happens when a wing is destroyed by a hook? Can you still fly? I’d like to find out.” He brought the dangerous weapon to Terence’s delicate wings and scratched downwards. Terence cried out as the pain shot through his entire body, never having felt anything like it before. He didn’t know a lot about Wingology and had no idea if he would still be able to fly after that. Hook moved to do the same to the other wing when they heard a voice pierce the air.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size, Hook?” Hook’s eyes narrowed as he saw the hated boy floating outside the window.

“And why don’t you fight on the ground instead of fly away like a cowardly sparrow?” Peter’s face darkened.

“No one calls Pan a coward! Let him go, Hook, and come fight me. A man who tortures Neverland’s creatures is not a man at all! You’re a cowardly codfish!”

“Oh keep it up, Pan. I’ll slice you from navel to nose. But first, I have to deal with this pathetic excuse for a fairy.” Peter’s eyes narrowed and he gripped the windowsill.

“Terence, can you still fly?” Terence stared at Peter in shock but fluttered his wings and shook his head.

“I have no idea, he cut my wing. I haven’t tried.” His heart raced as his eyes went past Peter, searching. “Is Tinkerbell with you?”

“I made her stay ashore. She’s safe, don’t worry.” Terence sighed with relief and nodded in thanks. Hook let out a derisive laugh.

“So now you talk to the winged menaces, do you Pan? You’re becoming a fairy yourself? Talking to them and flying like them? And…odd’s fish. Your ears, Pan!” Peter frowned and saw that Hook was genuinely shocked.

“What about them?”

“You ARE becoming one of them!” Peter’s fingers felt at his ears and his eyes widened. Terence, too, looked shocked. Peter obviously wasn’t becoming a fairy, for he hadn’t sprouted wings, but his ears were now pointed as the fairies’ were. Terence had heard stories about how pixie dust could change humans. He imagined that Tink had given him a generous amount and that was what was happening to him. But were the effects permanent? He didn’t know. He mentally kicked himself for not knowing more about pixie dust’s affect on humans. After all, it was what Hook was after. The gift of flight. The gift of…well, whatever else it did for humans. That’s what the pirates had been after for many years. Now Peter was suffering from its power. Peter looked horrified as his fingers traveled across his ears but he brought his hands back to his side and glared at Hook. 

“I’m not a fairy, nor will I ever be one! But I am a friend to them! And you won’t hurt any more of my friends!” Quick as a flash, Peter swooped into the cabin and kicked out at Hook, making him drop the lantern. It crashed to the floor and Terence was hurled across the room. He struggled to his feet and glanced back at his injured   
wings. He flitted and fluttered but he couldn’t rise into the air. Above him, Peter hovered out of Hook’s reach and glanced down at Terence.

“What’s the matter? Can’t you fly?”

“I don’t think so,” Terence called back sadly. His wings ached every time he tried. 

“Terence, look out!” Terence gasped as he saw Hook’s foot coming down toward him and he flung himself out of the way. He landed on his hands and knees and felt extremely weak. Hook let out a furious cry and started swatting at something around his face.

“Tink, no, get out of here!” Peter cried. Terence’s eyes shot up and he saw an angry ball of light zooming around Hook’s face, poking and prodding. Peter inched closer, hoping to grab Tink out of harm’s way and he glanced down at Terence to see if he was still alright. Tink’s light was red as she furiously taunted the pirate. Hook’s hand flew through the air and finally it hit its mark. Tink was knocked out of the air by the force of Hook’s blow and she fell to the floor, dazed.

“Tink!” Both boys cried out as Hook searched for where she had landed. Peter swooped down and pulled Hook’s feathered hat over his eyes, leaving him to stumble around the cabin blindly. Terence tried to jump into the air but found he still couldn’t fly so he started to run to where his love was lying on the floor. Hook flailed all over the cabin and tripped over his own feet. He came crashing down to the floor, right on top of Tinkerbell's tiny body.


	12. Chapter 12

“Tinkerbell!” Peter cried out in anguish. His feet hit the floor and he dropped to his hands and knees. He could see a dim light underneath the pirate and he started pulling at Hook, not caring if he was conscious or not. He just had to save Tink.   
Hook rolled over and grabbed at the fairy underneath him. Her light was fading and she rolled limply in his palm. He glanced at Peter, who made a grab for her but he held her out of reach.

“So this is your little lifesaver, is it? Is this the reason you’re changing, Pan? Do you actually feel something for someone other than yourself now?” He picked her up by the wings and her head lolled lifelessly. Peter bit his lip, his eyes filled with worry. Terence strained to see what was happening. 

“Will you weep for a fallen fairy, Pan? Just as you should have wept for my lost hand?”

“I would never weep for you,” Peter snarled. “You’re a monster and you don’t deserve any kindness. Let her go and I’ll leave you to mourn your hand in peace.” Hook smiled cruelly and held her in his tight fist.

“This is even grander than what I had imagined. A fairy that could lead me to the treasure AND means a great deal to Peter Pan. How quaint.” 

“Peter! Take this and sprinkle it on Tink’s wings!” Peter glanced down and Terence was holding his satchel into the air. Peter reached out, prepared to grab it, but Hook was quick and he slammed Tink down on the desk, her wings flattened against the wood. She was starting to come to and struggled against the giant hand that held her. Hook brought his weapon down over the tiny fairy, positioning the point of the hook over her throat. She gasped as she saw her trembling reflection in the steel. Hook glanced back at Peter and Terence, who were both watching with wide eyes. 

“Clearly she means something to the both of you. So I’ll make you a deal. Since you can understand them, Pan, you translate and tell me where the treasure is. You don’t even have to show me the way, I’ll find it meself. And I shall let all three of you leave, unharmed.” Peter looked down to Terence, biting his lip. Terence’s eyes filled with tears as he watched Tink writhe in Hook’s grasp. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t…but he couldn’t watch Tink die either. Peter was waiting for Terence and Hook pressed against Tink even more, making her groan and gasp for breath. Peter noticed and stamped his foot.

“Leave her alone, Hook! You can see we’re all powerless! Terence, come on, where is it?” Terence looked up at Peter’s pale face and shook his head.

“I can’t, Peter.” Peter’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean, you can’t?! She’ll die!” 

“P-Peter…we can’t…tell them,” Tink gasped. Peter looked quickly at her and saw that her light was fading quickly. He looked back at Terence and his eyes narrowed.

“If you love her so much, you’ll save her! Never mind your fairy secrets!” Hook looked from Peter to Terence and raised his brow.

“It seems like the fairy is willing to sacrifice not only himself but his woman as well?”

“Well I’m not,” Peter growled. “I’ll find that treasure for you! You have to promise not to hurt her while I’m gone.” Hook picked her up and flung her into another lantern that was propped on his writing desk.

“You have until midnight.”

“That’s not enough time! You have to give me—“ he stopped and his eyes widened in horror as Hook picked up a burning candle and moved it closer to the lantern. 

“If you are not back by midnight, I shall hold this candle to her wings until they melt away. The fate I had planned for the first fairy shall be hers now. The fires will consume her and I guarantee you, Pan, burning is not a quick or painless way to die.” Peter stared at his hated enemy with fear and loathing in his eyes.

“Come on, Terence.” He bent down and gently picked up the sparrowman, holding him in his palm. He cast one last look at Tink, whose hands were pressed against the glass as she stared at the boys with sadness and defeat. 

“Don’t worry, Tink. We WILL save you.” And with that, he flew out of the cabin and over the deck, where the Lost Boys and Jake’s crew were fighting the pirates.

“Fall back, men! Fall back to shore.” Jake, Izzy, and Cubby quickly jumped over to their own ship and the Lost Boys followed suit. The pirates yelled angrily as their fight was cut short and Peter soared alongside Bucky as they made their way back to the shore.

 

“So what happened, Peter? Did you save him?” 

“Yeah,” Peter said gingerly, depositing Terence on the ground. Terence grimaced as he glanced back at his wings and sighed. He looked back up at Peter and saw the boy glaring at him.

“Don’t look at me like that, Peter. You think I like this situation we’re in?”

“Like it or not, you’re in it! And Tink will die if you don’t tell him where the treasure is! Is it really that important to you?”

“You wouldn’t understand. You don’t understand how important our secrecy is. It’s what has kept us alive for centuries.” 

“So you’ll sacrifice that beautiful little fairy for your secrecy? She told me you two are in love. Doesn’t seem like it to me.” Terence’s face went red and he wished he could fly so he could poke Peter in the eye.

“Don’t you dare talk about things you know nothing about! I love Tinkerbell with all my heart. She’s my best friend and my soul mate—“

“Then HOW can you not save her? What is this great treasure of yours anyway? Why is it so important that you would sacrifice someone you love?”

“Because if the pirates find it, it would be the end of all fairies. We can’t survive without pixie dust and they will cut down the Pixie Dust Tree.” Peter froze and stared at Terence, his brow furrowed.

“The Pixie Dust Tree? THAT’S the great treasure Hook is after?” Terence let his satchel drop to the ground and nodded heavily. The Lost Boys and the pirate crew watched Peter’s one-sided conversation with wide eyes. Terence continued to jingle from the ground. 

“For many years, if a human has gotten a hold of a bit of pixie dust, they have noticed the extraordinary powers it gives them. You yourself have experienced its power. You’re beginning to change.” Peter once again touched his ears and he swallowed.

“So I’m going to change even more than this? What else will happen to me?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know the effects it has. You need pixie dust to fly and obviously Tink gave you a great deal of it. Even fairies can’t fly without the dust. We’re grounded without it. That’s why it’s so impotant to harvest it. I’m a Dust Fairy, Peter. My entire existence is about keeping the dust safe and protecting the fairies. Without the dust, we can’t welcome new fairies to Pixie Hollow. We can’t reveal their talents. We can’t have any new fairies and eventually, we would die off. And without fairies, the world will suffer.”

“How? No offense but I have never even seen one of you until I met Tink. How would the world suffer?”

“Fairies change the seasons. Fairies find lost things, we repair broken human stuff, we affect the weather, we keep children believing in magic. There is a great deal that we do, all in secrecy. Don’t you understand? If fairies are wiped out, there will be no more magic in this world. And Neverland thrives on magic. Without the dreams and beliefs of children, Neverland will cease to exist. As would everything on this island.” Peter’s eyes widened as Terence’s words hit him like a ton of bricks.

“You mean…everything we know will die?!”

“That’s what I’m saying. It’s strange that one tree has that massive effect on the world but it does. If the pirates find it, they would be killing Neverland. If Hook knew that, I don’t think he would go after it but he would never believe us. Until it’s too late.” Terence’s eyes welled up. “Tinkerbell is my life and I would trade places with her in a heart beat. I intended to die for my secrets. I didn’t intend for her to save me. I didn’t want her to try. I don’t know how we are going to save her without betraying Pixie Hollow, Peter. I have no idea what to do. And Hook spent hours describing how he would kill me. He’s going to do that to Tink and I—“ his voice cracked and he broke down, falling to his knees and hiding his face in his shaking hands. Peter watched him uncomfortably. He glanced at the Lost Boys, at Jake and his crew, and finally, back at Terence. He heaved a great sigh and sank to his knees beside the sparrowman.

“Terence, I get it. I get how important the Pixie Dust Tree is. But we can’t let Tink die. We just can’t. She’s changed my life…like I know she’s changed yours. Please. There has to be a way.” 

“If I can get to Queen Clarion and ask her what to do, we might stand a chance. But I can’t fly. I don’t know if I’ll ever fly again.” Terence glanced back at his wings miserably and sighed. “What’s a sparrowman who can’t fly?”

“A very brave lad,” Peter said in a serious tone. Terence glanced up at him and he met Peter’s eyes. The two had a mutual understanding in that one look and they knew to save the one they loved, they would have to work together. 

“I can still fly. You tell me exactly how to get to Pixie Hollow and I’ll get you there.” Terence gulped.

“If I bring a human to the Hollow, I’m finished. That’s utter betrayal.”

“Listen, we don’t have time for this. Surely your Queen will understand if we are trying to save one of her fairies?” Terence’s wings fluttered helplessly and he hung his head.

“We’ve got to try.” Peter held out his hand for Terence to walk into. 

“Show me the way.”


	13. Chapter 13

Nether Peter nor Terence spoke much on their journey. Terence quietly gave the boy directions and Peter occasionally asked a queston about their course. Other than that, neither wanted to speak. Too many things raced through their minds. Tink was on both their minds and they both knew, and hated it. Terence was sticking out of Peter’s shirt and he wished more than anything he could fly himself. He hated depending on others and especially hated depending on this handsome boy his beloved had taken such a liking to. He glanced up at Peter and saw the hard resolution in his face. He had said she had changed his life. Those words alone had hit Terence like a ton of bricks. What if Peter had changed Tink’s life too? Would she still stay with him? Would they still be Joined together? Or would she choose to stay with Peter? He heard Peter speak and shook himself, forcing himself to return to the present. 

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I said it looks like we have a welcome party,” Peter nodded ahead at the trees where Terence could make out several Look Out fairies stationed in the branches.

“They’re the Look Outs for Pixie Hollow. It’ll take some convincing for them to allow you in. Fly on up to that tree right there and let me do the talking.” Peter obeyed and held up his hands in defense as he landed in the tree. The fairies stared at him suspiciously until one caught sight of the sparrowman hanging out of the human’s shirt.

“Terence?!” Peter gently lifted Terence from his shirt and set him down. Two fairies ran to Terence and embraced him.

“What are you doing back so soon? And WHAT are you doing with a human?” Peter’s nose wrinkled at the fairy’s tone. 

“Terence, what’s happened to you,” the other said in a hushed voice. Terence fluttered his wings and winced when pain shot through his veins.

“It’s a long story but this human is a friend. We need to see Queen Clarion.”

“You know that’s impossible. The Queen won’t see any humans and she certainly won’t allow one to cross into Pixie Hollow.”

“Gretta, we need to get inside. Tink has been captured and--,” he pleaded.

“Captured?! By whom?”

“Please. I don’t have time for explanations. Send a messenger to the Queen, then, if you won’t allow us to pass.” The fairies glanced up at Peter, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Is he trustworthy? How in the world can he fly?”

“Pixie dust,” was all Terence said and the fairies’ eyes widened. 

“You gave a human pixie dust?! Terence, you of all fairies, know better—“

“He wasn’t the one to give it to me. And I believe he’s already said we don’t have a lot of time to be standing around, chatting,” Peter said heatedly. Terence glanced up at him and the fairies looked terrified.

“How can he understand us?” 

“I thought we’d already covered this. The pixie dust changed me. That should prove I’m a friend and that I’m trustworthy. Now can someone please go get the Queen?!” 

“We don’t just ‘go get the queen’,” Gretta said saucily. “It’s difficult to get an audience with the Queen.” Peter looked down at Terence, his frustration evident.

“You’re a fairy, talk some sense into them! Tink doesn’t have much time!”

“I know, Peter,” Terence said sharply. Peter threw his hands in the air and turned away, shaking his head. Terence sighed.

“Please, Gretta. Send someone to the Queen. We need her help. Tink’s life is in danger and as Peter said, we’re running out of time. And so is she.” Gretta saw the sadness welling up in Terence’s bright eyes and she sighed.

“I’ll let you pass. I hope I don’t regret this.” He kissed her hand and ran back to Peter.

“Come on, let’s get to the Pixie Dust Tree.” 

Peter flew quickly, ignoring the stares, gasps, pointing fingers, and cries from the fairies. Terence kept his eyes ahead and he too ignored the other fairies crying out to him. They didn’t stop until the tree came into view. Peter gasped and they landed softly, his jaw agape at its magnificence. Terence ignored the stares from the Dust Fairies and turned to Peter.

“Keep quiet when we’re talking to Queen Clarion. She is the Queen of all fairies and should be treated with respect. She’ll find a way to help us but she will need the story first. So don’t lose your temper.” Peter nodded and followed Terence to the giant trunk of the tree. Peter noticed there was a steady stream of gold pouring down the tree into what looked like a lake of gold. His eyes widened as he tried to take it all in and didn’t notice that Terence had stopped, nearly running him over.

“Sorry,” he said quickly.

“You’re a lot bigger than me, so would you watch where you’re going?” Peter glared at the sparrowman but Terence didn’t notice as he had let out a gasp.

“Clank! Bobble! What are you guys doing here?”

“We were summoned to fix something in the Queen’s apartment. What are you doing back so soon, Terence? Where’s Miss Bell?” Terence struggled to find his words; Clank and Bobble were both good friends of Tink’s. They deserved to know what had happened but he didn’t have time for this! Luckily, Peter nudged him gently and knelt down.

“Is that her?” Terence glanced up and saw Queen Clarion descending from her palace high in the branches of the Tree. Terence nodded.

“Excuse me, guys.” He ran to the Queen as soon as she landed and bowed low.

“Queen Clarion, I need your help!”

“Why Terence, back from your trip so soon?” She caught sight of Peter and her eyes widened. “Terence, what is the meaning of this?”

“Your Majesty, Tinkerbell has been captured by pirates. I escaped but my wings,” he gently lifted them, ignoring the stabbing pains, so that the Queen could inspect them. Her hands clapped over her mouth in horror when she saw the deep cut. Terence lowered them again and gestured to Peter, who saw Terence’s gesture and sank to one knee before the Queen. 

“This is Peter Pan, a friend of the fairies. He helped me escape and brought me back to Pixie Hollow. Tink doesn’t have a lot of time so I beg you to help us.” Queen Clarion looked back at Peter and bowed her head.

“If you’d excuse us for just a moment, Peter?” Peter nodded and Queen Clarion took Terence’s hand and lead him into the tree. Peter flung himself on the ground and spread out on the soft grass. He reached for a flower and started picking at its petals, lost in thought.

“Hey! You are ruining my begonias!” Peter jumped at the sharp voice to his right and glanced down to see a lovely red-headed fairy dressed in the petals of a flower. She had her hands on her hips and she was tossing her head sassily.

“Sorry,” Peter said quickly, dropping the flower. Rosetta’s eyes widened and she flew closer.

“You can understand me? But you’re a—“

“Yes. I’m a human. Affected by pixie dust,” Peter said in an irritated voice.

“Sugar bean, who ARE you?” Peter stared at the fairy, taken aback by her odd accent and wording. 

“I’m Peter. Peter Pan. I’m a friend of Tinkerbell’s.”

“She’s never said anything about you before. Where is she anyway?” Peter rolled his eyes, not wanting to explain the story again. 

 

Queen Clarion’s eyes were popping in horror as Terence finished his tale. She noticed he had tears welling up in his eyes and she reached over and grasped his hand.

“We shall save Tinkerbell, Terence. I don’t know how exactly but we will save her. Now then, how long do we have?”

“Midnight,” he said miserably. 

“That’s only a few hours at most. And you’re sure the pirates want pixie dust?”

“As sure as I can be. They spoke of a great treasure but in the time Hook had me prisoner, he talked about the treasure that could make them rich beyond their dreams, make them powerful, and make them fly. It’s the only great treasure I can think of.”

“And that does not bode well,” the queen said sadly, shaking her magnificent head. “You say that Peter has faced this pirate before? Might he help us again?”

“He’s already tried. Tink was captured in their effort to rescue me. I don’t know what else he can do.”

“If he can understand fairies, he might be useful. I hesitate though to depend on a human. Even if he has helped you and Tinkerbell.”

“He means a great deal to Tink,” he said quietly and the queen noticed the bitterness in the sparrowman’s voice. “And she to him. I think we can trust him because of what Tink means to him. I can’t explain it, Your Majesty, but the two of them have some sort of…connection.” The Queen patted his arm gently and shook her head.

“I’m sure you’re imagining things—“

“But I’m not! Tink was drawn to that boy on the ship. When she gave him pixie dust to save his life, he could understand her. And he’s changing, Majesty. He can fly without the dust now, he can understand all of us, and his ears have become fairy-like. What if he becomes a fairy like us?”

“I have never heard of that happening and don’t imagine it will happen to the boy. Various amounts of pixie dust, however, cause different reactions, as you well know. More than likely the amount that Tinkerbell bestowed upon Peter caused some slight changes in him and nothing more will come of it. Their connection, as you call it, may just be from the fact that she saved his life and he feels close to her. Don’t fret, Terence, you are still Tinkerbell’s mate. You are still the sparrowman she chooses and loves.” Terence nodded, feeling his throat stick.

“And I hope she’ll still be Joined with me,” he said very quietly. Queen Clarion fluttered her lovely wings.

“We should go talk to Peter and find out all that we can about this particular pirate. We should also let Periwinkle know what has happened. She deserves to know.” Terence didn’t want to waste anymore time but he couldn’t disagree with the queen so he merely nodded. Queen Clarion folded her hands.

“There is a chance we can give the pirate what he desires…just a small amount of pixie dust and no more. Do you think that would appease him?”

“I don’t think so, Your Majesty. I think he wants it all. If he knew the consequences, he wouldn’t be thinking of this. But he’s a pirate and according to Peter, the worst one of them all. He’ll stop at nothing. And if he doesn’t get what he wants, he’ll murder Tinkerbell.”

“We won’t let that happen. But we need to come up with a plan. Send Clank and Bobble to fetch Tinkerbell’s friends. We need all of the help we can get. Now, I’d like very much to speak with this Peter Pan.”


	14. Chapter 14

Peter watched the fairies work with wide-eyed wonder. Rosetta was tending to her flowers while Iridessa and Fawn were tending to the lightning bugs. Peter had never known about these creatures, let alone see one at work. For a moment, he wished that the pixie dust would turn him into a fairy. What an adventure that would be! He saw Queen Clarion leading Terence back down the tree and he jumped to his feet. 

“Peter,” she said in a clear ringing voice, “I’d like to thank you for what you have done for the fairy world. It sounds as if you have been a big help to both Tinkerbell and Terence.”

“Not help enough, I’m afraid,” Peter said sadly. The Queen folded her hands and floated over Peter’s head. Terence watched her, sadness and longing clouding his eyes.

“We will find a way to save Tinkerbell but we will need your help.”

“Anything, Your Majesty. I owe Tink my life.” Terence bit his lip to keep in the retort he wanted to throw at Peter and flexed his fingers instead. The Queen pretended not to notice. 

“I need you to tell me everything you possibly can about this Captain Hook. Anything that might be of use. Terence, why don’t you find Periwinkle? Let her know what   
has happened. Clank and Bobble can assist you.”

“If Periwinkle is in the Winter Woods, how can I cross over without my wings freezing?” His eyes widened and he gasped. “They’re ruined for good, aren’t they? I’ll never fly again. So it doesn’t matter if they freeze and—“

"Terence, sweetheart, calm down. I never said anything about you not being able to fly again. Periwinkle can frost your wings, as she has done in the past. There should be a Winter fairy waiting at the Border, in case Periwinkle is elsewhere. As for your injury…I do not know. I have never seen this sort of injury but I want you to see the Healing Fairy. She may be able to give us some good news.”

“Not until we rescue Tink,” he said firmly. “We’ve already wasted too much time. The moon is high in the sky, we have two hours at best.”

“Then ask Fawn to send a bird with a message. And inform Rosetta of what has happened, she can spread the message to the other fairies.” Terence bowed and hurried off to speak to Fawn while Peter turned to the Queen, his eyes still wide.

“What was all that about? Who’s Periwinkle? What’s the Winter Woods? And DO you think he’ll ever fly again?”

“My dear, as you have said, we don’t have a lot of time for these questions. Perwinkle is Tinkerbell’s sister, who is also a Winter Talent. She will want to know what has happened. And as for Terence’s wings, I honestly don’t know. I hope we will find a way to fix it. A fairy who cannot fly…” she trailed off, looking heartbroken and Peter frowned. The Queen hitched her smile and shook her head. “Well, anyway. We’re getting off the subject. Tell me all about Captain Hook.” 

 

Rosetta had to ask Terence to slow down several times and by the time he had reached the end of his tale, he was very frustrated and irritable. Silvermist lay a comforting hand on his arm.

“We’ll get her back, Terence. Tink is a fighter and we know you wouldn’t let any harm come to her. You love her.”

“You know, everyone keeps saying that and yet I’m willing to sacrifice her for our secrets! Is that real love, Silvermist? I don’t think it is! I don’t think I know what love is, or how to give it properly! If I had, she wouldn’t have run off to some human and we wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place!” The girls all exchanged looks and bit their lips. Terence was fuming; the pain in his wing was not helping matters and he hated that Peter and Queen Clarion were left alone. He knew he had to trust Peter and he even wanted to like him but he just couldn’t bring himself to. The human boy had stolen his girl, more or less. He could hear in Peter’s voice how much Tink meant to him and that irked Terence even more. He didn’t want to depend on Peter to rescue Tink but thanks to his wing, which was still throbbing with pain, he didn’t have much of a choice. Surprising everyone, Vidia flew forward and gripped Terence’s hand tightly.

“You and Tinkerbell are destined to be. Your love transcends the galaxies and you DO love her more than anything. I have no doubts that if it came down to it, you would choose her over your secrets. And that’s how it should be. So don’t let one mistake ruin your bond, Terence. This human is merely one more obstacle on your path to happiness with your true love. So let’s use him to get Tink back and then we won’t see him anymore. Don’t forget, she was captured rescuing YOU from the pirates, not him. You’re still the most important thing to her. Don’t forget that.” Terence stared at her, as did the rest of the fairies. Even Vidia looked as if she wasn’t sure where that had come from. But she dropped his hand and shrugged. Terence merely nodded and turned quickly when he saw the Queen and Peter approaching.

“Can we go soon, Majesty? Have you come up with a plan?”

“Peter might have an idea,” she said gently and Terence tried not to look too angry. He felt one of the girls set a hand on his and he relaxed slightly.

“We can take a little bit of dust to Hook and offer it as an exchange. We’ll tell him once we have Tink back, we’ll lead him to the Pixie Dust Tree. I’ll have the Lost Boys and Jake and his crew waiting on the borders and they can ambush the pirates as they come near. Hopefully surprise will be our advantage and—“

“Peter, they’re children against fully grown pirates. What chance do you think you all stand?” Peter wrinkled his nose.

“We fight pirates everyday. We’re not defenseless children, I’ve taught the Lost Boys how to use a sword and a bow. And as I was saying before you interrupted me, Cubby is very good with a map. He can find us a spot where we’ll be well hidden. We’ll bring another friend of Hook’s along. The croc.”

“Excuse me? The croc? As in the crocoile? You want to bring a giant crocodile around children? What kind of leader are you?”

“A better one than you, it seems,” Peter said heatedly. “I’ll take action, I won’t just sit back and watch my friends die.”

“I told you to shut up about things you don’t understand—“

“What don’t I understand?! You’re willing to sacrifice the one you love for your source of power! Nothing wrong with that, Terence, I just value my friends more than power—“

“I said SHUT UP!” 

“BOYS!” 

Their voices had risen over all of Pixie Hollow and Queen Clarion had landed between them, her hands raised toward each of them. “Not another word,” she said in a deadly whisper. Both boys fell silent but continued to shoot glares at each other. 

“Now then, there is obviously a lot of tension between you two and we do not have time for it. Tinkerbell does not have time for it. She means a great deal to both of you, so you will have to work together to save her. Peter, do not assume you know everything about Tinkerbell and Terence’s relationship just because you and Tinkerbell have a special connection. They are still Fairy Mates and will eventually be Joined together before all of Neverland.”

“Joined? Is that like…marriage?” Peter repeated the word he had heard on the Mainland constantly. He didn’t like the sound of it, for it sounded grown up and dreadfully dull. But Terence crossed his arms and looked smug.

“Yes. We are getting married. And I’m not too sure how I’ll feel about my Fairy Wife spending time with you.”

“Terence!” Queen Clarion snapped as Peter opened his mouth angrily. Terence fell silent and Peter fumed, his face nearly as red as his hair. Queen Clarion, sensing Peter’s angry retorts, held up her hand.

“We don’t have time for your anger,” she said in a much gentler tone. “Peter, please finish telling everyone your plan.” Peter shot Terence one last glare, which was returned, before he continued. 

“As I was saying, the crocodile has been following Hook ever since we left Dead Man’s Cave. The Croc will be hungering to taste him again. If we lead Hook into a trap, the rest of the pirates will flee. And since your Queen doesn’t want the codfish harmed, you can all rescue him before it takes another bite.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest and looked pleased with himself. Terence stared at him, his brows raised in contempt. But Iridessa opened her mouth first.

“It sounds logical, Peter, but do you really think the pirate will give Tink up before you lead him here? I have heard that pirates are cunning; they’ll be expecting a trap, won’t they?” 

“He’d expect it from me. But it will be the two most important people in Tink’s life that will be going to Hook. He has no reason to doubt or suspect foul play.”

“What makes you think you are one of the most important people in Tink’s life?” Vidia asked with a smirk. Peter gave her one of his deadly glares, which Vidia only returned.

“I never said anything about me. Terence and Tink’s sister, Periwinkle. I’ll translate and let Hook know who everyone is and explain the deal. Once we have Tink, we start leading him to Pixie Hollow. Cubby will get him a little sidetracked and he will wander into Crocodile Creek. Any other questions?” 

“What’s going to stop Hook from capturing Terence or Periwinkle?” Fawn asked worriedly. Peter’s hands went to his hips.

“Me, of course. I’ve fought Hook more times than I could count. And of course I always win.” 

“Do you always have a fairy fly to your rescue,” Terence said under his breath but unfortunately, Peter heard and his eyes flashed.

“Listen you, I’m sorry that your fairy mate left you to save my life—“

“You’d better stop that sentence right now Peter, or I’ll—“

“What will you do? I’m how much bigger than you? And how exactly are you going to get into the air, to reach my height?” The girls gasped as silent, deadly tension ripped the air. Even Queen Clarion’s eyes widened at Peter’s remark and she waited with bated breath. Terence and Peter shot daggers at one another until Terence raised his wings and took a deep breath. Keeping his narrowed eyes on the boy, he flapped his wings hard and tried to rise off the ground. Pain shot through his entire body and with a cry, he fell back down but held up his hands as everyone ran toward him.

“Don’t touch me,” he said quietly. He flapped his wings even harder and ignored the throbbing, as he started to rise into the air. The girls, Clank and Bobble, Peter, and Queen Clarion watched in horror as the sparrowman beat his wings furiously to rise higher and higher. His face pale and screwed up in torment, Terence rose in front of Peter’s face and crossed his arms. 

“Tinkerbell is the love of my life. And I’ll do whatever it takes to save her. Make no mistake that I’ll be rescuing her with or without you.” Peter said nothing; for a brief moment, Terence feared that the boy would reach out and smack him to the ground as easily as Hook had done to Tink. He tensed up when he saw Peter reaching out and he winced in pain. But Peter held his palm under Terence and allowed the sparrowman to drop into his hand. Peter held his hands together and merely nodded to Terence before setting him back into his shirt. Terence rested against Peter’s chest, his wings on fire. 

“Terence, you should really see a Healing Fairy,” the Queen said as she hovered close to the boys. 

“As you said, Your Majesty, Tink doesn’t have a lot of time. It can wait.”

“My dear…your wings—“

“Are nothing compared to Tink’s life. If I can’t ever fly again, so be it. I hope Tink is alright being with a flightless sparrowman.”

“You know she will be,” Rosetta said gently. Peter nodded and the Queen folded her hands.

“Very well. Periwinkle has agreed to help and she is waiting at the Border. Lord Milori has designed a special coat for her to wear so that her wings will stay cold. I trust you, Peter, to protect her and Terence.”

“Of course,” he said, inclining his head. 

“Your Majesty,” Silvermist spoke up in a tentative voice. “What about Tink’s wings?”

“What about them?”

“Remember when her wing froze and broke? Periwinkle helped mend it and Tink was alright again! What if we just did that to Terence’s wing? Surely Tink, being his mate, could help?”

“My dear, if a mate could help out her sparrowman, don’t you think that Lord Milori would have flown years ago?” Silvermist suddenly looked ashamed and her head hung low. Queen Clarion set her hands on the fairy’s shoulders and smiled.

“You are always showing great care for your friends, Silvermist. It’s what makes you such a special fairy. But I’m afraid that particular way will not help heal Terence. I had always heard there was no cure for a broken wing. Obviously, I stand corrected. We may yet discover another way to help you, Terence, but if you insist on waiting, you will not leave Peter’s side. A flightless fairy is a doomed fairy. Let Peter protect you, as I know he will.” Terence’s throat stuck as he nodded. Peter glanced down at the sparrowman but said nothing. 

“Your satchel, Terence.” She held out her hands for his satchel and flew up to the Pixie Dust Tree, returning seconds later with a full satchel. Terence slung it over his shoulder and gingerly weighed it.

“It’s a lot of dust for a fairy but I don’t think it will be enough for a pirate.”

“We’ll take our chances,” Peter said above him and he bowed low to the Queen. 

“Be safe, my dears. Bring Tinkerbell home safely.” 

“I swear it,” Terence said bravely. Peter merely nodded and rose into the air, flying straight for the Winter Woods. The girls watched them anxiously.

“We want to help too, Queen Clarion.”

“I fear pirates are too dangerous for fairies to be around, dears. Have faith that Tinkerbell will be rescued.” She cast a sad look over the group before she fluttered away and Silvermist stifled a sob.

“Faith.” Rosetta nodded sadly and chimed in, “and trust.”

“And Pixie Dust,” the girls all finished in saddened tones. They all turned to watch the speck that was Peter zooming across the sky.


	15. Chapter 15

“There! That’s the border of the Winter Woods,” Terence pointed and Peter angled himself downward, landing smoothly and setting Terence on the ground. He looked around and frowned.

“Is she supposed to meet us here? Or do we have to cross over?”

“You’re not exactly dressed for the Winter Woods,” Terence said in a bossy tone. But his face softened and he glanced up at Peter. “ It’s really cold and your clothes wouldn’t keep you too warm. Besides, she is supposed to meet us. We have to be really careful though, with this special coat the Lord of Winter designed for her. If her wings get warm, they could melt and then you would have two flightless fairies to protect.” Peter glanced down at him and bit his lip.

“You’ll fly again, Terence, I’m sure of it.” Terence quickly looked up at Peter but Peter had looked away. Terence sighed and pulled his winter coat closer. He buried his face in the material and was reminded of Tink. Tears filled his eyes as he thought about how scared she must be. He had only been in Hook’s captivity for several hours but the pirate terrified him, with his talk of torture and torment. Terence shook himself, determined not to think about it and he caught sight of white hair coming around the corner.

“Periwinkle!” Peri stifled a sob and rushed into his arms, nearly knocking him over in surprise. 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” he assured her, patting her back clumsily. 

“Oh Terence, what if something happens to her? I just discovered I have a sister, I can’t lose her!” 

“You won’t. We’ll get her back, I swear it. Periwinkle, this is Peter Pan. He’s a friend of Tink’s and has come up with a great plan to rescue her. Peter, this is Tink’s sister, Periwinkle.”

“Pleased to meet you,” she said shyly and Peter nodded.

“You too. Wow the resemblance is—“

“Uncanny,” Terence finished, nodding in agreement. Peri smiled but her smile quickly faded.

“Are we going soon?”

“Right now, in fact. Flying or riding?” Terence hopped back into Peter’s pocket and Peri chose not to say anything about his injured wing. 

“I think she should ride beside you. Let’s not put any extra strain on your wings, Periwinkle,” Peter said, holding his pocket open. Exchanging a look with Terence, Periwinkle settled in his pocket and her elbow brushed up against Terence’s. She tried not to look horrified when she saw the long gash in his wing but he had caught her look and he shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, it doesn’t hurt…much. Queen Clarion said she was sure I’d fly again. It’s just a scratch.” Peri knew he was lying but said nothing.

“Let’s get going, Peter,” Terence said quickly. Peter nodded, made sure they were both secure, and took off into the sky. Peri glanced at Terence and lowered her voice. 

“This is Tink’s doing?” 

“She saved his life,” he said quietly. “But now he can fly without the pixie dust. It should have worn off hours ago. I don’t know what other changes there will be but so far, the changes in him have helped. He can understand us. And if he understands us, he sympathizes with us.”

“Is that because he understands us? Or because of his feelings for Tink?” Terence winced and Peri squeezed his hand. Above them, Peter cleared his throat.

“Since I can now understand you and now that my hearing has gotten 50 times better, I’d advise that you don’t talk about people whose pockets you’re riding in.” But he grinned down at them and winked. “We have to make a quick stop at the coastline. I’ll need to tell the boys where they need to be.” 

“Let’s make it quick as we can, Peter,” Terence said softly, his eyes on the moon. 

“I know, Terence. I know.” 

 

Tink let out another scream though no one could have known that the jingling was screaming, had it not been for the pained look on her tiny face. She blinked back tears and tried to move her wings but they were weighed down by the heavy rock that the pirate had slammed down onto them. The pirate’s face came closer to her and he sneered.

“I fink it’s in pain, Cap’n. Look at its face! Where’s yer little hero, eh you blasted fairy? Where’s yer precious Pan now?”

“Starkey, that’s enough. I promised Pan no harm should come to her. Do not damage her wings.”

“Aw it can still fly, Cap’n. I didn’t cut them or nothing.” Hook brought the hook down on the pirate’s head and the pirate yelled in pain. Hook shook his head and gently lifted Tink from the table, setting her back into the lantern.

“My apologies, my dear. It really is hard to find decent help now a days.” Tink glanced back at her wings and tried to flutter them, wincing at the pain. At least they hadn’t cut hers. Oh Terence…she stifled a sob as she remembered the gash in his wing. She hoped Queen Clarion would find a way to heal it. She knew a cut wing would make it extremely difficult, if not impossible, to fly. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of her love. She knew he would never give away the fairy secrets, not even to save her life. And she didn’t blame him. As King of Neverland, he had the duty to protect the island and most especially, Pixie Hollow. She hoped Terence would be able to talk to Peter and make him see reason. Peter had looked very angry when he heard Terence say he couldn’t save her. Tink understood but clearly, Peter didn’t. Tink leaned against the glass and closed her eyes but they shot open when she heard a tap tap near her head. She frowned and looked into the face of the pirate Captain, whose hook was lightly tapping the glass.

“My dear, I was hoping we could talk. I have a proposition I think you might be interested in.” Tink stood and stared up at him. Hook smiled and continued.

“I shall set you free and leave you and your fairy friend be. In exchange for Peter Pan.” Tink’s eyes widened and Hook waved his hook.

“How well do you know the brat anyway? I assure you, I know him and he is a little devil. He cares for no one but himself and you have just made him more cocky by giving him the power of flight. Now I shan’t even care for the treasure, if you give me Peter Pan.” Tink frowned.

“I would never give you Peter, even if I could! He’d best you in a heartbeat and we both know it!” Hook frowned at the fairy’s sassy little head tossing back and forth. 

“Make no mistake, you vile insect, I’ll destroy you all in the end. I’m merely offering you a way out for you and your friend. Leave Pan to me. Save yourself and save your fellow fairies.” Tink crossed her arms and turned away from him. Hook recognized the behavior from the previous fairy and he became angry. “Are you ready to die then? Very well but I can assure you, only after your friends die will I kill you. I have the perfect deaths in mind for both of them. Would you like to hear?” He picked up the lantern and dangled it from his hook, pacing his cabin so that Tink was rocked back and forth unsteadily.

“Your fairy friend will be easy enough. I want to see a fairy without wings so I plan to rip them from his body. If that doesn’t kill him, I’ll merely crush him with my boot. I’m sure that will end his life. Pan will be harder but that’s alright because I do love a challenge. I’ll string him up on my ship and beat him within an inch of his life. Only when I see his tears and hear him begging for death will I take my fine hook, the result of Pan’s doing, and slice his puny throat with it. I think I’ll let him drown in his own blood. What think you, my dear? Splendid, yes?” Tink felt sick to her stomach. She shook her head quickly and covered her face in her hands. Hook let out an evil laugh as he set the lantern on his desk.

“They’ll both be coming for you very soon. And their little rescue mission will be their end. I must congratulate you, my dear. It will be your doing, after all. It will be your fault that they have died. I take my hat off to you,” he swept his plumed hat off and bowed mockingly, leaving the cabin and the weeping fairy behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter caught sight of the boys waiting near the coastline. Bucky was drifting back and forth while Jake, Izzy, and Cubby waited beside the ship, their eyes on the sky. Izzy pointed as Peter gracefully landed in front of them. 

“Peter, what’s happening?”

“I need your help again, mates. But we have to be quick!” Peter quickly filled them all in and told them his plan. Everyone listened with wide eyes and Izzy’s eyes rested on the two fairies inside Peter’s pocket. Peri felt uneasy around all of the humans but Terence squeezed her hand and she felt better. 

“I don’t understand,” Slightly spoke up, “what treasure does Hook want? There’s a fairy treasure?” Peter started to answer but stopped, looking down at Terence, who was watching him with baited breath.

“I’m not sure what it is…Terence won’t tell me.” Terence let out a deep sigh of relief, silently thanking Peter for his loyalty. Whatever the reason he was doing it, Terence no longer cared. Peter had just proven his loyalty and Terence was ready to trust him completely.

“Well how are we supposed to protect it when we don’t know what it is,” Nibs said, screwing up his nose.

“We can protect it just fine. But our main concern is Tinkerbell.” 

“Peter, you know Crocodile Creek is far off the path,” Cubby said, peering at his map. “What if Hook suspects something is amiss?”

“I think we should give you a way to get out of there, in case he starts getting suspicious,” Peter said worriedly, giving Terence a meaningful look. Terence bit his lip and fixed his gaze on the three young pirates. Of the three of them, the girl looked to be the gentlest and sweetest. None of them looked like the pirates he had encountered earlier but one could never know. He whispered something to Peri, who nodded and flew up out of Peter’s pocket. She flew to Cubby, who held tightly to his map and the yellow pouch that he kept his map in. She pointed to the pouch and held out her hands.

“She wants the pouch, Cubby.” Cubby quickly handed it over and Peri struggled to fly it back to Terence. Peter quickly assisted the fairy, picking up the pouch and handing it to Terence, who quickly poured some of the satchel’s contents into the yellow material. Peri hovered over Peter and pointed at a leather cord around the boy’s wrist.

“May I have that piece of cord, Peter?” Glancing down, Peter quickly unwound the leather and handed it to the fairy. Peri worked quickly, tying it into a knot and making sure it was secure.

“Could you please hand this to the girl, Peter? A gift from the fairies, to help them fly. But only in emergencies!” Peter shot them both a grateful look before he fixed the pouch around Izzy’s neck and allowed the pouch to rest against her shirt. Izzy’s eyes widened and she bowed her head to the fairies.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. Terence and Peri bowed their heads in return.

“Alright everyone, we know the plan? Jake, you lead Bucky to the Jolly Roger and wait for my signal. Once we have Hook on land, we’ll meet at Crocodile Creek. Once we’re there, you three use the pixie dust and fly away. The boys and I will take it from there.”

“Peter, are you sure Hook will release Tinkerbell before you lead him to the treasure? You know he’ll suspect you of something.”

“Which is why I brought along some help. These two fairies mean more to Tinkerbell than anyone else in the world. And she’s just as important to them. And they have no reason to double-cross Hook. I just have to convince him of that.” He gazed around at his mates, who all looked to him to lead them into battle. He nodded.

“Alright, let’s get going!”

Peter flew alongside Bucky as they came closer to the Jolly Roger. He instructed the pirate crew to stay on board and out of sight and wait for his signal. Jake saluted him as he held his precious sword and Peter flew over the pirate ship. He was disturbed to see the lack of activity on board.

“I don’t like this,” he heard Periwinkle whisper. He secretly agreed but his thoughts focused on Tink and he found courage in his heart. Soaring over the side of the ship, he flew back toward Hook’s cabin, where they had left Tink.   
Peter flew close to the window but ducked underneath the sill, to remain out of sight. Peri was the first to catch sight of the abused fairy; she let out a cry and zoomed out of Peter’s pocket. 

“Periwinkle,” Terence hissed as Peri flew into the cabin and headed for the lantern. Tink leaned against the glass with her eyes closed; her bruised wings were limp at her side and her hair was messy and unkempt. Terence bit his lip and looked around.

“Peter, we need to get in there.”

“And what if it’s a trap? We’re no use to Tink if we’re dead,” he whispered back, “Periwinkle, come back here!” Peri ignored them and gently tapped on the glass of the lantern. Tink’s eyes fluttered open and they widened when she saw her sister pressed against the glass.

“Peri, what in blazing bells are you doing here?”

“We’ve come to rescue you,” Peri said softly and Tink turned to find Peter hovering in the window, with Terence in his pocket. Her eyes widened even further.

“No, you can’t. You need to get out of here, now. All of you.”

“We won’t leave you, Tink,” Peter said gently, floating further into the room. But Tink jumped to her feet and pressed her hands against the glass.

“Peter take them away from here now! He plans to capture and kill you both. Please, don’t risk your lives for me.”

“Tink we love you,” Terence said firmly. “And we…I would die for you.” Tink’s eyes went from Peter to Terence and she bit her lip.

“I love you…and I can’t see you harmed. Terence. You are the King of Neverland. Protect your people.” Terence gasped and pain shot through his heart. He couldn’t believe Tink would bring it to that. He also knew there would be no stopping Peter; the boy was too stubborn and too determined to pay any attention to a fairy.

“You heard her, Peter. We should go.”

“No way, you were the one who said you would rescue her with or without me! Well, I’m with you. So let’s save her.” Looking around the cabin, he reached out and opened the lantern. Tink stumbled out and looked up at Peter with heavy eyes. Terence watched her, concern etched all over his handsome face.

“Can you fly, sweetheart?” 

“Not at the moment, no. They didn’t cut my wings but they bruised them pretty badly.” She tried to raise her wings but with a cry, they fell limp and she shook her head. “They’re in too much pain.” Peri stifled a sob as she gently touched Tink’s wing. Peter reached down and held out his hand so that Tink could walk into it. He gently lifted her and set her into his pocket beside Terence. Her fairy mate gave her a sad look before he flung his arms around her and held her close. Running his hands down her back, he pressed tender kisses to her forehead and face. Tink relaxed into his embrace and for a moment, both of them forgot where they were. Peri hovered near Peter and Peter seemed to be avoiding looking at the fairies in his pocket. Terence’s hand rested on Tink’s cheek and he gazed into her eyes. 

“Terence,” she whispered, which caused him to lean forward and capture her mouth. He held her close, his hands roaming her body as her arms wrapped around his neck and she was lifted off the ground in his passion. Peter was staring up at the ceiling but his face was growing redder by the minute and he felt very uncomfortable. Finally, he cleared his throat loudly and with a gasp, the fairies broke apart.

“We should, uh, we should get out of here,” Peter said in a strained voice. “Do you know where Hook is?”

“I haven’t seen him since he came in…to tell me he would kill you both,” she said, her voice choked with tears. Terence draped his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. Peter nodded and looked around.

“Come on, Periwinkle. Get back in and we’ll get off this ship.” Peri obeyed and was squeezed in next to Tink, who was pressed even more into Terence’s arms. Neither of them minded and for a blissful moment, Tink was lost in Terence’s loving gaze. Peter looked around and moved back toward the window but suddenly let out a strangled cry. A hand had buried itself in his hair and pulled, yanking his head back painfully. He didn’t notice a rope slipping around his neck until he felt it tighten and his breathing became labored and difficult. Tink gasped and looked up into the evil face of Hook, who grinned maliciously down at them as he held Peter by the hair. 

“Not one, not two, but three fairies. Surely one of you has some sense and will lead me to the treasure. Or will I have to rip the wings off of all three of you to get you to talk?” Hook yanked back on the rope, causing Peter to fall to the gound, gasping for breath. His hands came up and attempted to loosen the rope but they were pulled behind his back and bound tightly. The fairies were flung from Peter’s shirt and struggled to pick themselves off the floor. Tink stared up at Peter, whose eyes were welling up with tears of pain. The rope tightened and violent gasping sounds came from the boy’s throat. Tink’s hands went to her mouth in horror.

“Peter! No!” 

“Loosen that rope, Starkey, we don’t want to kill the wretch just yet. Someone pick up those blasted insects. Lock them all up.”

“Peri, fly away! Now!”

“But Tink—“

“NOW!” With a cry, Peri rose high into the air and darted around the room. The pirates fumbled, trying to reach her but she soared out of their reach. 

“Tell the boys what has happened,” Terence cried to her and with a quick nod, Peri soared out the window. Hook cursed.

“You let one escape!” Terence ran to Tink and held her close.

“No matter what happens, know that I love you.”

“I love you too Terence,” she said, tears welling in her eyes. Terence squeezed her hand and refused to let go. Hook’s hand closed around Tink and he picked her up, his fist closing around her tiny body. 

“This is the fairy you feel so close to, is it not?” He was waving Tink in front of Peter’s face and Peter tried to focus his eyes but was becoming dizzy from lack of breath. 

“You come back with no treasure so you cannot expect me to—“

“We…have…treasure,” Peter managed to choke out. Hook held up his hand to stop the crew from whatever they were doing and he knelt beside Peter. Holding Tink in his hand, his hook went under Peter’s chin and he forced the boy to look at him.

“What’s that you say? You have the treasure with you?”

“Loosen...rope…” he gasped, tossing his head. Hook frowned and turned to one of the pirates. 

“Someone loosen that blasted rope so that brat can talk.” His crew member stuck his fingers under the rope and pulled. Peter let out a heavy gasp but air soon filled his lungs and he collapsed to his knees, choking. Tink watched him sadly, wanting to reach out and touch him. If anything happened to this boy she felt so drawn to, she didn’t know what she would do. 

“So where is it boy? Are you hiding it somewhere? WHERE is it?”

“I’ll make you deal Hook,” Peter said, swallowing repeatedly. “We have a portion of the treasure with you. You can take it and I will lead you to the rest. If you let Tinkerbell and Terence go.” Terence gasped; that wasn’t the plan! They were all supposed to lead the pirates together. What was Peter doing? Hook glanced at the fairy in his hand. 

“Tinkerbell?”

“The one you hold now. She’s my best friend. Please, I’ll do anything, just don’t hurt her anymore. You have me already and I swear I’ll lead you to the treasure but you have to let her go.” Hook squeezed even harder and Tink saw stars.

“You’re in no position to negotiate boy. You think I don’t see through your deceit? You may have fooled the fairies into thinking you’re a golden boy but you don’t fool me. I know what you are.” Peter sat up on his knees and glared up at his enemy.

“You may think you know me, Hook, but you’re wrong. You don’t know a thing about me.” Hook lowered Tink and her eyes met Peter’s, filling with tears. Terence watched from the ground, biting his lip in anxiety. 

“Where is the treasure you have brought me? Let me see it.”

“Our bargain, Hook,” Peter said calmly. “You let the fairies go and then you may have it.” Hook’s eyes narrowed and he seemed to be fighting with himself. He opened his fist and Tink fell out of his hand. Terence ran to catch her in his arms, sending them both sprawling onto the floor. Tink looked up at Terence, then back at Peter.

“Please tell me he has a plan.”

“He does. I just have no idea what it is.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Peter, what are you doing?!” Peter glanced down at Tink and Terence but said nothing. He looked back at Hook, his face resolute. 

“Terence, please show the good Captain what we brought him.” Slowly, Terence removed the satchel from his shoulder and held it up in the air for the pirate to take. Frowning at Peter, Hook bent and picked up the satchel with his fingers, then glared at Peter again.

“Boy, this had better be some sort of joke.”

“You wanted pixie dust. It’s the treasure you have been seeking. It’s what gave me the ability to fly, it’s what has started to change me. And it’s very powerful so even a small dose can give you power. I’ll lead you to the rest, so you and your entire crew may have it.” Tink gasped and grabbed Terence’s hand but he shook his head.

“He knows what he’s doing,” he said softly in her ear. Hook held the satchel between his fingers.

“This is barely enough for a pixie let alone one big pirate.”

“It’s very powerful,” Peter repeated. “Go on, sprinkle it on yourself. See what happens.” Hook glared at the boy and nodded to his crewmates who stood off to the side. They moved close to Peter and held his rope, ready to strangle him at a moment’s notice. Terence pulled Tink across the floor and they hid underneath the table. Tink watched Peter closely and Terence squeezed her hand.

“He came up with a plan and Peri knew what it was. So she can let Peter’s boys know what has happened and they can come help. We need to get out of here.”

“Terence, I can’t leave him!” His face darkened slightly.

“How exactly do you think you can help him? Neither of us can fly right now! And he did this so you would be free. Don’t put yourself in danger again.”

“What are you so angry about, Terence? That it’s Peter this time and not you that I’m risking my life for?” Terence fell silent and Tink moved closer to the leg of the desk to peer out at Peter.

“I never asked for you to risk your life to save mine,” he said very quietly, making her turn back. “I never expected you to come flying to my rescue. I was prepared to die by the pirate’s hand.”

“That’s what Fairy Mates do when they’re in love Terence,” she said, slightly exasperated. Terence watched her closely.

“So you still love me? I’m still your Mate?”

Frowning, she turned back to him and her hands went to her hips.

“What kinds of questions are those? Of course I still love you. I’m Mated with no one else.” She stared at him, but he wasn’t able to look back at her. Instead, he stared at the floor. He was doing his best to drown out the pirates’ and Peter’s voices. 

“Terence. Look at me.” He obeyed and saw that Tink had come very close to him. “Why would you think things have changed?”

“I don’t know, Tink. There is some kind of connection between you and Peter and I know you both know it. I’m not saying you’re in love with him, because I hope you’re not, but you can’t deny there’s some kinds of feelings there. He spoke of how much you mean to him. How deeply he cares for you. I know you feel the same. So I just didn’t know if anything had changed between us…and if we were still Fairy Mates.” 

He felt her take his hand and forced himself to look into her eyes, which were wide and full of love.

“You, Terence, are my one true love. You are the air I breathe, you are the reason I get up in the morning. You and no one else. I won’t lie to you; I don’t know why I was drawn to Peter and I do feel some kind of connection with him but it’s not the same kind of love that I feel for you. I feel very differently about him and care deeply for him. But if you truly don’t want me to see him anymore after this, I won’t. I’ll respect your wishes and stay away from him.” Terence’s jaw dropped; he definitely hadn’t expected that. He expected his little Tinker to turn red and yell at him that he had no ownership over her and she would do as she pleased. But she was gripping his hands and gazing into his eyes, almost pleadingly. Terence’s hand went to her cheek and he smiled.

“We have to save him and get off this ship. How are your wings?” Tink tried to raise them but pain shot through her and she winced. Terence shook his head.

“Don’t try, then. We’ll wait here for the signal.”

“What signal?” But there was an almighty roar from the pirates and the fairies peered out and gasped. The cabin was in chaos as eight young boys and a little girl had jumped into the cabin and were brandishing swords at the pirates; everyone was running in different directions and Peter was left bound on the floor, struggling to rise to his feet. Peri was darting around Hook’s head, trying to distract him and Tink watched her with wide eyes.

“Peri, get away from him! He’s dangerous!” Peri heard her sister and obeyed, floating higher and out of reach. Hook growled and his eyes flashed to the boy, who was standing and surveying the madness. 

“You!” Hook rushed toward him, his hook held out as if ready to slice the boy’s throat but the twins held a rope out and tripped him, sending him to the floor. 

“Well done, mates,” Peter cried and Jake ran to his side, slicing through his bindings with his sword. “Thanks Jake.”

“Anytime Peter. Can I assume the plan has changed a bit?”

“You can say that again. Where’s Tink?” He looked around the cabin frantically, calling out her name. Tink grabbed Terence’s hand and ran to where Peter stood.

“Peter, look!” Jake pointed at the floor, and Peter fell to his knees, scooping up the fairies in his hand.

“How are your wings, Tink?”

“Still not too great,” she jingled and he nodded.

“I’ll get you both out of here, don’t worry.”

“Peter, look out!” Peter spun around, still holding the fairies in his hand and ducked, avoiding a blow from Captain Hook’s sword. Peter’s face darkened.

“In the back, Captain?” Holding the fairies in one hand, Peter whipped out his dagger with the other and thrust at Hook. Tink bit her lip and held onto Terence as they watched the battle with wide eyes. Peter leaped into the air and soared around the cabin. With an angry roar, Hook dumped the bag over his head and slowly started to rise off the ground. Tink gasped.

“Peter, watch out!” Peter turned and his eyes widend as he saw the captain flying toward him. He quickly tucked Tink and Terence into his pocket and transferred his dagger to his other hand. He glanced down at the battle on the ground and scanned the crowd. 

“Jake, get the boys and get back to Bucky! I’ll meet you there later.”

“Peter, what about you,” Izzy cried, as she fought with a pirate.

“Never mind me, just go!” They were fighting a losing battle, Peter knew. It was as Terence had said; they were just children, fighting against bloodthirsty pirates. Hook continued to slash at Peter and Peter blocked the blows as he flew out of reach. 

“Give up boy,” Hook snarled.

“Never,” Peter said angrily, gripping his dagger with his sweaty hand. 

“I will have that treasure, Pan. Make no mistake! Even if I have to rip the wings off every fairy in Neverland.”

“You won’t touch them! The treasure is safe from you and it shall stay that way! I, Peter Pan, am now protector of the fairies!” He looked down at Tink and grinned. “And the King and Queen of Neverland will make sure you will never harm another Neverland creature.” Hook’s eyes narrowed.

“What nonsense are you talking? There is no King or Queen of Neverland. Do you dare presume to call yourself our King?”

“Shows how well you know me, Hook! I’m the Prince of Neverland! Tinkerbell is the Queen,” he proudly gestured toward his pocket and Hook glared at the fairy.

“Queen indeed. What is a fairy supposed to do to protect the island? Especially a fairy who can no longer fly.” His eyes darted to Terence and he let out a cruel laugh as Terence hung his head. Tink’s face went red and she jingled, hanging out of Peter’s pocket. Peter gently pushed her back in.

“Easy Tink, don’t let him get to you. He’s just a codfish after all.”

“What’s the matter with the blasted creature? Angry that I, Captain James Hook, am responsible for the disappearance, torture, and death of fairies of Neverland?” He smiled an evil smile. “Because I am you know. And I won’t stop. Not until I get every speck of pixie dust on this island!”

“You’re a fool, Hook! Without the pixie dust, the fairies don’t survive and without the fairies, Neverland will cease to exist! We need it all to continue to thrive. You’d be killing everything on this island, including yourself!”

“Lies, boy. Lies and deceit. It’s all you are. I’ve had enough. Starkey! Now!” Peter’s head snapped to the pirate below him but it was too late; Starkey had thrown a rope into the air and skillfully, wound it around the boy’s neck. Peter was yanked to the ground once again and held tightly. He struggled but the rope around his neck tightened and he once again found it difficult to breathe. Hook bent down and picked up Tink and Terence from Peter’s pocket. Peter made to grab at the fairies but Hook slapped his hand away and held them both by the wings. They both winced and kicked out but they were powerless in the pirate’s hands.

“Game is up, fairies. Take us to the treasure or suffer the fate of those before you.” Death gleamed in Hook’s eyes and Tink knew this was it. Peter watched with wide eyes as he fought against the hands that held him. No one in the cabin dared breathe. The pirates all watched their captain gleefully as he was about to end the fairies and the dreaded boy. Hook turned from Terence to Tink back to Terence and he looked to be thinking of something. 

“Which one of you do I kill first? The girl means more to Pan, apparently so she should be the first to die.” Terence’s eyes grew wide and he swung out and kicked at Hook’s hand. The pirate captain’s eyes snapped back to the sparrowman and narrowed.

“Oh you want to die first do you? Well then, that can be arranged.” He handed Tink to Smee to hold and he held Terence tightly in his grasp. Squeezing the life out of the tiny being, he held the wings between his fingers and pulled in the opposite direction. Terence gasped with pain as he felt himself being torn apart. 

“Terence! No!” Tears streamed down Tink’s face and Peter’s eyes widened in horror.

“Hook, stop it! Leave him alone!” Hook continued to pull at the wings and he was surprised at the resistance. It should have been as easy as ripping wings off a butterfly, which he had done countless times. Fairy wings must be stronger than that. In truth, he had no idea if it would kill the creature but he was interested to find out. 

“I can slice them off for you,” Hook said in a low voice, his foul breath coming over Terence. “If this pulling does not work, I can slice them off with my hook.” Suddenly, a bright light blinded all of the pirates and Hook threw his hand up in front of his face. 

“What the—“

“Release him,” came a firm female voice. Hook lowered his hand and blinked several times, looking around suspiciously. 

“Pirate, I warn you. If you dare to hurt another fairy in your insane search for some kind of fairy treasure, you will be banished from Neverland forever. Release them now.” Hook laughed.

“And who are you to tell me what to do? Show yourself!” Queen Clarion appeared in a golden ball of light and as she floated nearer to Hook, the light shone brighter. Hook winced and covered his eyes with his arm. Queen Clarion flew to Terence and let out a shrill whistle. A white dove flew into the cabin and made straight toward the Queen. She helped Terence onto the bird, then flew to Tink and the bird followed. Terence pulled Tink up beside him and she flung her arms around him. He buried his face in her hair, memorizing her sweet smell. He felt her warm tears drip onto his arms and he pulled her closer. The Queen held up her hands and the cabin was filled with even more light. Even Peter squeezed his eyes shut at the intensity of it. She flew to where the boy was bound and gently touched the rope around his neck; it came apart in seconds and Peter was free. He tried to open his eyes and leaped into the air. The pirates couldn’t see what was happening but the moment Peter had left their grasp, they let out cries of fury. Hook was stumbling around the cabin blindly, yelling at his crew to do something. Queen Clarion nodded to the dove and took off out of the cabin, the bird and Peter right behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

No one said a word until they reached Pixie Hollow. The Scout Fairies watched with wide eyes as everyone passed by and they whispered when they saw Peter. Peter glanced at them but said nothing, following the Queen to the Tree.   
The bird landed softly and Terence helped Tink down. Tink fluttered her wings and found that she could hover off the ground. Terence sighed in relief.

“You’ll be flying again in no time.” Tink glanced back at them and smiled.

“They feel much better. I hope they don’t take too long to heal.” Her smile faded, however, when she saw Terence’s face fall and his wings droop. 

“I don’t think there’s any hope for me, Tink. You should…you should go with Peter.”

“What?!” Both Tink and Peter exclaimed. Terence looked heartbroken.

“You’re a fairy, Tink. A beautiful, talented fairy with perfect wings. You shouldn’t be with someone who will hold you down, you should be with someone who can fly alongside you. Peter can fly without the dust, you could stay with him and have adventures with him. Fly around Neverland with him and not have to worry about taking care of a flightless sparrowman. He can take care of you, whereas I can’t anymore.” Tink glanced at Peter, her mouth wide open but she shook her head.

“You’ll fly again, Terence! We’ll find a way.”

“And if we don’t? What am I supposed to do? What can a sparrowman who can’t fly, do?! How am I supposed to make my Dust Deliveries? How am I supposed to keep up with a feisty little Tinker? Hm?” He turned to walk away from her and Tink jumped into the air and landed in front of him. It only made him feel worse. It only reminded him that he wasn’t able to do that anymore. He stared at the ground, refusing to look up at her. Queen Clarion, Peter, and the rest of the fairies watched the scene in horror and sadness. Periwinkle had returned and was standing next to the Lord of Winter, Milori. Queen Clarion glanced at him, tears welling in her eyes. Lord Milori draped his arm around his queen and shook his head.

“Terence, all is not lost. Look at me. I haven’t flown in years.” He indicated his broken wing, which had occurred when he had crossed the border to be with Queen Clarion. “But I am still here and I will not give up. Just because you cannot fly does not mean you are no longer a fairy. A broken wing does not change who you are.” 

“You can say that, you’re the Lord of Winter,” Terence grumbled. 

“Terence, cut it out,” Peter said with a scowl and Terence gave him a patronizing glare. “You know Tink loves you, no matter what! Even if you can’t do your talent everyday, you still have the love of a very special Tinker. Doesn’t that count for something? Doesn’t that mean more to you than anything else?” Terence stared up at the youth and his eyes went to Tink’s. She was staring at him with wide, pleading eyes and she reached out and took his hands. Sighing, he looked deep into her eyes and saw the love pouring from them. 

“You still want to be Joined with me?” he asked very softly.

“More than anything,” she replied, squeezing his hands. A smile crossed over his face and his hands went to the back of her head as he pulled her in for a kiss. Applause spread through Pixie Hollow as the fairy couple kissed passionately. Peter smiled and crowed happily. Queen Clarion lay her head on Lord Milori’s shoulder and smiled. When they broke their kiss, Peri flew to Tink and threw her arms around her. The other fairy girls all rushed to Tink to hug and kiss her. Terence was being lifted by the Dust fairies who exclaimed that he was the best King there had ever been. An unplanned celebration broke out and Pixie Hollow was alive and bustling all through the night. Peter started to slip out unnoticed but he felt something tug on his hair and he glanced up.

“Peter Pan is Protector of the Fairies now. Pixie Hollow can be your home too.” Peter grinned and gently lifted Tink off his hair and held her in his palm.

“My home is still with the Lost Boys, Tink. They need me. But you know where I live. I hope I’ll see you often.”

“Of course you will,” she said, fluttering her wings. “We have so many adventures waiting for us!” 

“Adventures…for best friends,” Peter nodded, smiling. 

“Best friends until the end,” Tink agreed. Peter crowed and Tink hovered near his shoulder.

“I expect to see you at my Mating Ceremony. If I go through with it, that is.” Peter looked worried.

“You don’t think you will? Is it because he may never fly again?”

“Oh of course not. Lord Milori is right, there are ways around it. I just don’t like huge public events. What if I fall flat on my face in front of all of Pixie Hollow? I don’t get why Terence and I can’t just be Mated in a private ceremony somewhere quiet.”

“If it was private, I wouldn’t be able to see you be Mated!”

“Yes you would. I’d never leave you out of something that important. You have become such a vital part of my life in such a short time.” Peter grinned up at her.

“Likewise Tink. But don’t you worry. Once you’re up there with Terence, you’ll feel like it’s only the two of you and who cares about everyone else. Except me of course. You can remember that I’m watching you. I’ll always watch over you.” 

“How lucky am I? I have two of the most incredible boys in Neverland, watching out for me,” Tink said with a smile and Peter winked at her. 

“Until the end, Tink. Best friends until the end.” And with that, he leaped into the sky and soared across the clouds, back to his hideout on the other side of Neverland. Tink watched him disappear with a grin on her face, before she turned back and started walking back to the tree. She ran into Terence before she could reach her friends again.

“Is Peter gone?”

“Yes, he had to get back to the Lost Boys. I invited him to our Mating Ceremony.” Terence nodded.

“Good, I’d like for him to be there.”

“You would? So you’re not forbidding me from seeing him again?” Terence took her hands in his own.

“Tink when has anyone been able to forbid you from doing something?” He gave her a smile. “Besides, Peter’s a friend to the fairies. I wouldn’t want you to give up such a special friend. The moment he starts looking at you like I do, though, we’re going to have some problems.” Tink smiled and her hand went to his cheek.

“You won’t ever have to worry about that. Are you ready to leave the party already?” 

“I think so. I didn’t realize how exhausted I was. Our first day as King and Queen was quite…eventful.” Tink snorted.

“We have a whole season of this. Can we manage to rule over Neverland without such adventures everyday?”

“What sort of trouble can a Tinker and a Dust talent get into tomorrow,” he said with a sly grin. Tink laughed and he pulled her in for a kiss. Her hands reached up and buried themselves in his hair, pulling him down to her. He groaned against her mouth. 

“What you do to me, my queen,” he whispered. Tink’s heart raced and her wings fluttered as she kissed him again. Her wings started to glow and Terence looked around for the sister fairy who had to be close. Peri looked shy as she approached.

“I’m sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to say goodnight since I’m flying back to the Winter Woods now.”

“Oh Peri…I can’t thank you enough for coming with Terence to save me,” Tink said, hugging her sister tightly. Peri sniffled.

“I can’t imagine losing you.”

“You won’t have to. We’re safe now. And Peter will make sure to keep an eye out for us.”

“The Pirates are crafty. They’ll still find and kill fairies. Neverland is never going to be safe for us.” Tink shook her head and cupped her sister’s chin.

“We just have to be extra careful. Now we know what is out there and we can be prepared. We still go to the mainland, despite its dangers. Neverland is no different.”

“I love you, Tink. I just can’t ever lose you.”

“I love you too, Peri. And you won’t. You’re stuck with me til the end.” Terence stood back and watched the two sisters embrace, a smile on his face. Tink released Peri and stood beside her Mate.

“I expect to see you at our Mating Ceremony,” she said, glancing sideways at him. Peri shrieked.

“Of course I’ll be there! Do you have everything planned yet?”

“Not hardly,” Terence replied with a laugh. 

“But we will let you know as soon as we do,” Tink said, taking Terence’s hand. Peri gushed at how Terence and Tink gazed at one another in love and she wiped away a tear.

“I’ll see you both very soon.” And with that, she flew off toward her home in the Winter Woods.


	19. Chapter 19

Terence yawned and Tink whirled back around.

“Let’s get you home. I know you’d probably like to sleep and forget this day ever happened.”

“Pretty much,” he muttered and Tink took his hand again. 

“Want to walk?”

“Go on without me, Tink. I have to figure out this whole no flying thing on my own,” he said quietly. Tink stared at him sadly and took his hands.  
“We’ll figure it out together. I’ll never leave you. And besides, you’re a Dust Fairy. You always have a little extra stash on you.” Reaching into his pocket, she pulled out a tiny pouch and sprinkled it over him. She rose into the air and pulled him up with her, not letting him see the strained look on her face. They barely rose over the ground but it was enough to keep them flying through the air so with a tight hold on her Mate, Tink flew them to Havendish Square where the Dust Keepers dwelled. 

Terence’s little house was right next to the pixie dust mill and he pushed the door open and stumbled into the dark room. Quickly crossing to the table and lighting a candle, he turned back to Tink, who was leaning against the door. 

“I guess I’d better let you rest,” she said through the silence.

“You’d leave me alone? After the day we just had?” Tink looked saddened.

“Of course I’ll stay if you want me to—“ he crossed the room in two steps and cut her words off with a passionate kiss. His hands roamed up and down her arms as he pressed her against the door and her knees buckled at his passion. His hands traveled lower and cupped her bottom through her dress, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel his want for her and it made her breathing become very heavy.

“I thought you were tired,” she whispered against his lips.

“Not too tired for this,” he answered and conquered her mouth. She succumbed to his kisses, her hands going to his hair and letting out a squeal as he ripped her leaf dress off and flung it across the floor. Tink’s tiny hands attempted to separate him from his clothing and she grunted in frustration when she realized his winter wear was just adding to the layers she needed to remove. Terence smiled and assisted her, revealing his rippling muscles and smooth skin. Tink went weak at the sight of him and grabbed at his hair again. Terence’s tongue raked along her neck and collarbone, making his way lower to her tiny breasts. He flicked his tongue over a hardened nipple and she threw her head back in pleasure. 

“Terence,” she moaned and that sound made his little bit of control snap completely. Picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist again, he plunged into her and she let out a scream. His hands captured hers over her head and held them against the door as he slammed into her again and again, kissing her swollen lips as if he was starving for them. Tink whimpered against his mouth, arching her back and feeling herself getting close. With a few more thrusts, they both came together and Tink collapsed in Terence’s arms. He gently carried her to the bed and lay down beside her. He traced her face with a single finger and planted several kisses over her chest and stomach. Her fingers went to his chest and slowly made their way down; she grinned as his stomach flinched at her touch. Tink sat up and leaned over him, planting kisses all over his chest before she trailed her lips down his body. His muscles twitched as she circled his bellybutton, her fingertips caressing his thighs. His breathing hitched as she softly kissed his sex, her dainty hands grasping him and sliding up and down very slowly. Terence arched his back and his hands went to his hair.

“For the love of Pixies everywhere, Tink,” Terence gasped, bucking his hips upward. Tink smiled and continued her work on him, enclosing her mouth around him and torturing him with her hands. Terence couldn’t last much longer; her warm mouth and soft hands made him come undone within a matter of seconds and Tink leaned back to survey her lover with his heaving chest and his eyes squeezed shut. His blonde hair was in disarray from his hands and small droplets of sweat had broken out over his handsome face and chest. Tink felt her heart race with love for this sparrowman and she leaned down and kissed him. His hands went to her hair and he pulled her on top of him, leaning up to kiss her.

“Will you be the one to fly me through the stars now, Tink?” For a moment, he looked sad. Her hand softly caressed his damaged wing and she sighed.

“We’ll fly each other, Terence. I’ll hold you and you’ll hold me. Through the stars we’ll soar, together, forever.” She grinded against him and slid down on top of him, causing them both to gasp. He clutched at her hips as she rode him fiercely and they spent the remainder of the night carrying one another to every meaning of bliss. Several hours later, completely spent, they collapsed in one another’s arms and found the sweetest of dreams within minutes. Terence’s strong arms wrapped around his fairy as he held her close and dared anyone to try to tear them apart. 

 

The next morning, Pixie Hollow was buzzing and all anyone could talk about was the ceremony tonight. Queen Clarion oversaw all of the proceedings, Fairy Mary was chosen to delegate all of the decorations and events, and Perwinkle, Gliss, and Sled came to help out with some of the environmental surprises they were all planning.  
Finally, halfway through the day, Rosetta shrieked and clapped her hand to her mouth.

“We haven’t even told Tinkerbell and Terence!” 

“Seems that we’ll have a Joining Ceremony with no Fairy Mates,” Silvermist said, her hand on her forehead. 

“Who wants to go deliver the news?” 

“I’d also like someone to go into Neverland and find Peter Pan. He deserves an invitation to tonight’s festivities,” Queen Clarion said calmly. 

“Vidia and I can do that, Your Majesty,” Fawn said, bowing low. Vidia crossed her arms but said nothing. The Queen nodded.

“Thank you my dears. Be quick and be safe. Hangman’s Tree is where Peter’s hideout is. Do not linger and tell Peter he may bring his men along as well.” Vidia and Fawn bowed their heads and took off in a trail of pixie dust. Queen Clarion returned to her duties and everyone else returned to their business getting preparing for the event. 

Terence’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of the knocking at the door. He moved against Tink and his arms wrapped around her even tighter. There was another knock and Tink moaned.

“Someone at the door?”

“I’ll get it. You stay and rest,” he gave her a gentle kiss before he jumped out of bed and scurried into his clothes. Opening the door, his eyes widened when he saw Rosetta and Silvermist looking extremely excited. 

“Time to get up, lazyhead, the day is half past gone!”

“What are you girls doing here?”

“Queen Clarion has summoned you and Tink to the Pixie Dust Tree.” Terence frowned.

“Um, what for?”

“There’s to be a very special ceremony later on tonight,” Silvermist said, her eyes twinkling and Terence gasped.

“And she wants you to have proper time to prepare,” Rosetta finished. 

“We’ll be there as soon as we can,” he said quickly before giving them both a quick hug and shutting the door. He walked back to the bed where his fairy mate dozed, her blonde hair covering her face as she snored softly. Terence gazed down at her lovingly and softly stroked her cheek. This was it. After tonight, she would be his forever. His heart raced as his eyes raked up and down her slender form. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, he just didn’t want to wake her. He sat on the bed beside her and kissed her shoulders gently. She moaned and smiled, not wanting to open her eyes.

“Terence…s’time to get up?”

“The sun’s already high in the sky, love. Rosetta and Sil were just here.” 

“Ro? Sil? What’d they want?”

“Queen Clarion has apparently summoned us to the Pixie Dust Tree to prepare for a very special ceremony that’s happening tonight.” He watched her sleepy face for a reaction but smiled when she just yawned.

“Whose ceremony?” He chuckled lightly and leaned in closer.

“Ours, Tinkerbell,” he whispered in her ear before he kissed her cheek. Her eyes shot open and her wide eyes met his.

“Ours? Our Ceremony? Tonight?”

“That’s what they said. Come on, we’d better get to the Tree quickly.”

“But…but…we haven’t planned! Anything! Nothing has been decided on, we haven’t told anyone details…how are we supposed to be Joined tonight—“ Terence shut her up with a kiss and his hand stroked her cheek.

“Relax, love. I’m sure Queen Clarion has it all figured out. You just need faith, and trust,” he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again.

“And pixie dust,” she finished under her breath. Kissing him again (she didn’t think she’d ever get enough of his kisses) she threw back the covers and hurriedly dressed herself. 

Terence examined his reflection in the mirror and lifted his wings. Surprisingly, there was no pain and he attempted to lift them higher. His eyes widened as he whirled around, staring into the mirror.

“Tink! Come quick!” Tink flew over and landed beside him, watching his stunned face in the mirror. 

“What’s wrong?” He turned back to her, a shocked smile spreading over his face. 

“Can’t you tell?” 

“Um, tell what?” Still grinning broadly, he turned back around so she could see his wings close-up. Tink gasped and hovered a few inches off the ground. “Terence…your wing!”

“It’s healed, Tink! Completely healed!” Terence hovered a few inches off the ground but suddenly felt weak and had to land again. “Ok, maybe not completely healed. But do you see any marks?”

“No,” she said in awe, gently stroking his wing. There was no sign he had been injured, none whatsoever. She couldn’t believe it. Her wing had been healed by her sister, when they had held their wings together, her wing had been mended and she could fly again. But she wasn’t related to Terence and she certainly wasn’t that powerful, so how in the world had it happened? She watched him for a moment as he fluttered his wings and stared at them in the mirror.   
“How?” She asked softly. He turned back to her and held her gaze for a moment. Reaching for her hands, he held them to his chest and she felt his heart race.

“Feel that? That’s my love for you. It’s so powerful, I swear sometimes I think it’ll make my heart burst right out of my chest. And I know that you love me too. Your words last night…what we did, we did out of love. I think only the greatest kind of love could heal a wing. And I think your love for me is greater than anyone else’s in Neverland. You healed me. You’re my healing force, Tink. I’m so lost without you.” Tink’s eyes welled up with tears and she found no words for a response. So she did the only thing she could think to do; she leaned forward and captured his lips, trembling when his hand caressed her cheek. 

“I love you, Terence,” she whispered.

“And I love you, Tinkerbell,” he said against her lips before kissing her again, “come on. The sooner we get to the Pixie Dust Tree, the sooner I’ll be able to call you my Fairy Wife.” They exchanged excited smiles and they leaped into the air and flew toward the Tree.


	20. Chapter 20

“I can’t believe we’re at a human’s house,” Vidia said in a low voice, looking around.

“He’s a friend to the fairies! And Queen Clarion has extended a special invitation. We have to talk to him,” Fawn said patiently, knocking on the door. It opened and a bunch of grubby little boys gathered around, their eyes wide.

“Fairies!” They cried out. Vidia made a noise in her throat but Fawn smiled and flew up to their level. She waved to them, knowing they probably couldn’t understand her.

“Um, is Peter here?” The boys all looked confused. 

“I’m sorry, we can’t understand you,” the one dressed like a fox said quite loudly.

“We’ll get our leader for you,” another yelled, only this one was in a bear suit. The twin boys dressed like raccoons disappeared and came back moments later, dragging Peter by the hand. He looked as if they had just woken him up; his red hair was messy and standing on end. He yawned and blinked several times.

“What’s going on?”

“Peter, my name is Fawn and this is Vidia. We’re friends of Tinkerbell’s.” Peter was suddenly awake.

“Tink? Is she in trouble?”

“Not at all. She and Terence will be Joined tonight and Queen Clarion has invited you and your boys to the ceremony.” 

“It’s also a surprise for Tinkerbell and Terence,” Vidia added, flying up beside Fawn. The boys watched the fairies jingle, their awe-struck faces turning from Peter to the fairies.

“Tonight? Really?” The fairies nodded and Peter’s face broken into a broad grin. “Of course I’ll come! Boys, we need to um, bathe and look presentable.”

“HUH?” The boys looked shocked and Peter ran his fingers through his hair, making it even messier.

“Tinkerbell is marrying her sparrowman tonight! The fairies have invited us to the ceremony and we need to look decent.”

“But why?”

“Because she’s special to me! Don’t ask why, just go to the lagoon and wash yourselves. All of you.” They all trudged off, grumbling and Peter turned back to the fairies and nodded.

“We’ll be there. Thank you girls.” With a brisk nod and a wave, the fairies took off and Peter flew to the lagoon to make himself look more presentable as well. He wondered briefly if he should find something else to wear before he realized, he didn’t really have anything else to wear. Scowling, he took off his tunic and tights and furiously scrubbed at them as well. The mermaids splashed around, shrieking at Peter’s lack of clothing and he scowled again.

“Quit it, girls. I need to look nice for Tinkerbell’s wedding-thing tonight.”

“Since when do you care about what you look like, Peter,” the blonde gushed. Peter looked confused.

“I don’t…not really. But I think it would be good to look nice for Tinkerbell! And she’s very special to me so…that’s why.”

“Oh Peter…once you’re done with your little fairy, will you come back to us and tell us more of your stories?”

“What about the time you cut off Hook’s hand and threw it to the crocodile…I’ve always loved that one,” the brunette said with a flirtatious toss of her hair.

“Sure, sure, I’ll be back later,” he said distractedly as he continued to scrub at his clothing. The girls all dove under the water and giggled furiously as Peter stood naked in the shallow end. Peter paid them no attention and only looked up when he heard a splashing noise right behind him.

“Look Peter!” Nibs held out his hands, looking proud and Peter nodded.

“I hope the others’ hands are as clean as yours.”

“They are. We’re all washed and clean. Are we supposed to wear something special to this thing?” Peter bit his lip.

“We don’t really have anything special to wear, I’m afraid. We’ll just go like this. Tell the boys to hurry. I’ll be back soon.” He jumped into the sky and took off toward Dead Man’s Cave. He thought that Tink deserved something pretty to wear while she tinkered and he knew just where to find pretty things.

Peter landed inside the cave and looked around, his hands on his hips. The cave floor was covered with priceless treasures. Peter often had his boys hide the treasure, as it was always fun to see Hook try to find it again. So far, he hadn’t been able to find it in this hiding place and Peter smiled smugly, thinking himself quite clever. He knelt down and searched the piles of gold and jewels for something special.

“Ah ha!” He exclaimed, grabbing something and holding it up to the light. A sound behind him nearly made him drop it, and he jumped into the air and hid behind a rock. Peering out, his eyes widened when he saw the shadow of a man with a hook.

“How,” he asked himself in the quietest of voices.

“Stop the boat, you bilgerats. Pan had to have hidden the treasure in here.”

“Cap’n, this place is said to be haunted,” came Smee’s quivering voice.

“Nonsense. Haunted indeed. An old wive’s tale. Come on, we’re searching the cave for me lost treasure.” Peter’s eyes narrowed as he watched the two pirates coming around the corner. An idea suddenly coming to him, he whipped his feathered hat off and held it to his mouth.

“Beware, all who dare enter my cave. Beware, Captain Hook. You shall meet your doom should you continue your journey.” He giggled as he saw Hook and Smee both turn pale. Peter flew closer and cleared his throat. “Turn back now, Captain Hook, and I shall spare your lives.”

“Who are you, stranger?” Peter bit his lip to keep from laughing, as the codfish was looking around, afraid. 

“I am the Great Spirit of the Seawater. And you are trespassing.” Hook and Smee exchanged confused looks but Smee tugged on his captain’s sleeve.

“C-Cap’n…can we go now? I thought you said you wanted to find them fairies anyway—“

“Silence Mister Smee. No sprit of the seawater is going to frighten me away. I want me treasure first. Then we can go and find those blasted fairies.” Peter gasped and flew even higher. But just as he was about to open his mouth again, he heard the steady ticking of a clock. Hook had heard it too; he went whiter than a sheet and he hid behind Smee.

“Smee! Save me!”

“Let’s go, Captain. Let’s leave whatever is in here to the spirit of seawater. We’re leaving now, Mister Spirit. Goodbye!” Smee hurried Hook back into their longboat and Hook was chewing on his nails, looking around frantically. 

“Are we going to try to find where the fairies live, Cap’n?”

“Aye, Mister Smee, that we are. But we need to round up the crew. We’re taking as many torches as we can. We’ll burn their home to the ground and watch them burn with it.” Peter’s heart raced.

“Tink,” he whispered. Not caring if he was seen, he raced out of the cave and flew as fast as he could toward Pixie Hollow.


	21. Chapter 21

When the fairy couple landed, there were scattered gasps from all over Pixie Hollow. Queen Clarion stared, wide-eyed, at the couple and they approached her and bowed low.

“Majesty,” they murmured together.

“Terence…your wing…how did you—“

“It’s all thanks to Tinkerbell, Your Majesty,” Terence said, grinning and squeezing Tink’s hand. “She’s healed me.” Queen Clarion continued to look stunned.

“It’s clear that your love is stronger than anyone could have guessed, my dears. Tinkerbell, your friends are waiting for you at Rosetta’s house. Terence, I believe Fairy Gary would like a word with you at the depot.” They both bowed and went their separate ways. Before they parted, they gave each other a look of such love and longing that Queen Clarion had to wipe a tear from her eye. Silvermist and Iridessa grabbed Tink’s arms and dragged her off and Terence headed toward the depot. Smiling, Queen Clarion turned back to the decorating committee and opened her mouth to speak but shut it immediately. A frightened voice was ringing through Pixie Hollow and it sent chills down the queen’s spine.

“Tinkerbell! Tink!” Queen Clarion’s eyes widened as the boy in green landed in front of her and looked around frantically. Two of the Scout Fairies hovered over him, their hands on their hips.

“We’re sorry Your Majesty, we couldn’t stop him!”

“I’ve told you already, I’m a friend and I have some important news so you should have let me pass,” Peter snapped. Queen Clarion held up a hand.

“It’s alright, dears. Peter Pan is a friend to the fairies. He means us no harm.” The Scouts bowed and headed back to their positions and Peter scowled at their retreating backs.

“What news do you bring us, Peter?”

“It’s Hook. I overheard him talking and he plans to burn down Pixie Hollow!” Everyone within hearing distance froze and muttering broke out. Queen Clarion held up her hand again.

“Quiet. Peter, take a walk with me.” She lead him off to a quiet spot where he could tell her more. She listened, staying silent and letting him finish. She noted that the usually cocky boy looked pale and frightened.

“You’re sure you heard correctly Peter? They plan to attack tonight?”

“I imagine they will attack as soon as they can, Your Majesty. He left to round up his crew. But he has no idea where Pixie Hollow is or how to get it. I don’t know how he thinks he’ll find you.”

“Pirates are crafty. I am sure he will find a way.”

“Then I’ll lead him away,” he said, puffing out his chest. “I’ll distract him and make him come after me.”

“Peter, you could have died in that cabin. I won’t put your life at risk.”

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, you’re not putting my life at risk. I am. I won’t let anything happen to Tinkerbell…or any other fairy for that matter.” Queen Clarion let out a heavy sigh.

“I cannot allow you to put yourself in danger. We will deal with the pirates, if they ever find us. But I must ask you, do not mention this to Tinkerbell or Terence. Let them have their joyous night and then we will worry about impending danger.” Peter stared at her like she was crazy but he merely shrugged.

“Whatever you say, Your Majesty.”

"Thank you. Are you bringing your crew with you as well?”

“You mean the Lost Boys? Yes, they’re coming too. I guess I’ll be back later tonight. Just in case, I’m going to fly to the Jolly Roger and see if I can hear anything. That way I’ll know what their plans are.”

“Just be safe, Peter. Don’t let your new powers make you overconfident.”

“Queen Clarion, I’m Peter Pan. I was born overconfident!” And with a smug grin, he took off into the air and away from Pixie Hollow. Queen Clarion watched him go, mildly amused by the boy’s cockiness. 

 

Tink was being primped and pampered by her friends and she hardly noticed at all. Her heart was racing, beating uncontrollably as she thought about what she was about to do. In a few hours, she would be Joined with Terence forever. Her only Mate in life and in love. She grinned and Rosetta sighed.

“She isn’t even listening to us, are you Tink?”

“She’s thinking about being Joined with Terence,” Vidia scoffed. “What would you be thinking about?” 

“Oh I hope Sled and me will be Joined one day,” Rosetta said with a girlish giggle. 

“I’m sure you will, Ro,” Tink said quietly. 

“I cannot believe that you healed him, sugarbean,” Rosetta went on as she spread neverberry juice across Tink’s lips. “I thought it would be impossible to heal a wing!   
He is so lucky to have found you, sugar.” 

“Thank you, Rosetta. And thank you girls. For everything.” She squeezed her friends’ hands and took a deep breath before turning to look into the mirror. Her heart stopped and she briefly wondered who on earth that beautiful fairy was. The only other time she had dressed up was the Mating Cup Ceremony and she hadn’t thought she would ever look that pretty again. Rosetta and Iridessa spread her train out around her so that she could see the entire thing.

Queen Clarion had obviously had the dress made and sent with the girls. It was delicate white material with bell sleeves that draped off Tink’s slender arms. Lace decorated Tink’s chest and the neckline was plunging and ended in sweetheart-style petals. Pixie dust and tiny jewels decorated the trimming and made the dress glimmer everytime she moved. The girls had brushed out and curled her blonde ringlets and around her head she wore a circlet made of pixie dust and a tiny diamond in the center of her forehead. The girls all looked speechless as Tink slowly turned on the spot and stared at her reflection.

“Tinkerbell…you are the most beautiful fairy in Neverland,” Vidia whispered.

“And a true Queen of Neverland,” Silvermist said, bowing her head slightly. Tink’s heart raced as she turned back to the girls and took their hands.

“I was worried I wouldn’t make a good queen…with good reason. What if I’m not a good fairy wife?”

“Oh Tink, you can’t possibly be thinking that,” Rosetta gently scolded. “You two were made for each other. There’s no doubt about that.”

“Come on, Tink. The King of Neverland awaits.” Tink gasped and felt her heart thump against her chest. She took Rosetta’s and Silvermists’s arms and allowed them to lead her from the house.


	22. Chapter 22

Tink had always thought Pixie Hollow was a beautiful place but it had been turned into a pure paradise for her ceremony. The light fairies had hung colorful flowers that glowed all around and little rings of pixie dust sparkled over the benches where the fairies all gathered. Music fairies were playing slow beautiful tunes and some fairies were dancing around the meadow. There was laughing and giggling and smiles all around. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were both standing on the other side of the meadow, with a fidgety sparrowman nearby. They both stopped talking and their eyes froze on something across the meadow. Terence turned to see what they were looking at it and he felt his breath leave him. Before him was the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen. She looked every inch the Queen of Neverland and he had difficulty swallowing as he slowly walked toward her.

Tink didn’t notice when her friends left her side to sit down. Her eyes were focused on the sparrowman across the meadow and her heart beat like it never had before.  
Terence was definitely dressed like royalty. It was strange to see him in such elegant clothing; he wore colors of the earth and his leaves were several shades of green. Brown trousers were tucked into dark leather boots and he wore a golden crown made of pixie dust and emeralds. His bright blue eyes met his Mate’s and they both looked down, shyly, and smiled. Tink took a deep breath and floated down the path of rose petals the fairies had spread out for her. She saw Peter and the Lost Boys sitting off to the side and he shot her a smile and the boys gave her a little wave. She grinned and waved back before she turned back to Terence and continued on her way. When she reached him, she put her hands in his and he held her close. Queen Clarion set her hands on their shoulders and bowed her head.

“Fairies and sparrowmen of Pixie Hollow, we have gathered here in this sacred spot beneath the Pixie Dust Tree, which gives us life and rejuvenation. We celebrate love and friendship and loyalty to one another but most of all, today we celebrate finding that one special soul you are forever bound to. I ask you both, Tinkerbell and Terence, before all of Pixie Hollow, before your friends and your family, do you so swear by your dust-given talents, to protect one another, to stay true in the face of the utmost danger, and to always believe in one another?”

“We so swear,” they repeated together and there was a collective gasp from all around. Queen Clarion had created a sparkling rope of pixie dust, which she was winding around their enclosed hands.

“Heart to heart, wing to wing, your love makes Neverland sing. As Queen of the Fairies, it is my great pleasure in announcing you Joined as Fairy Mates for as long as you shall live. Terence the Dust-Keeper, I introduce you to your Fairy Mate, the one fairy your heart will beat for. Tinkerbell the Tinker, I introduce you to your Fairy Mate, the one sparrowman you will share all of your secrets and your heart with. Pixie Hollow, I present to you these two fairies, Joined by magic and by love. Terence and Tinkerbell, King and Queen of Neverland.” There was thunderous applause from all over the Hollow and Tink blushed in Terence’s embrace. His arms wrapped around her and he grinned out over the land. Leaning down, he cupped her chin and kissed her, their wings fluttering slightly as their hearts raced in unison. Terence’s formerly injured wing flitted and he rose off the ground, picking Tink up with him. They stayed locked at the lips while they floated over the crowd, ignoring the cheers and applause. Finally, they broke apart and floated back down. They had done it. They were officially Joined and Tink could finally call herself a Fairy Wife. 

The ceremony was beautiful and Tink and Terence never released each other’s hand while they spoke to their friends. Everyone came up to congratulate them, hug them, shake their hands, and give them their best wishes. The gifts were plentiful and Queen Clarion herself had presented them a set of china with tiny images of their talents. Tink threw her arms around the Queen and wept with happiness. As Terence talked with the Dust Keepers, his eyes found Tink talking to her friends and he thought this was the most perfect day he had ever lived.

“You sure were pretty up there,” came a voice from behind her. Tink whipped around and leaped into the air, flying close to Peter’s smiling face. Peter yanked his hat off and bowed low.

“My Queen,” he said with a wink. She giggled.

“Oh Peter. You know it’s in name only. I’m so glad you came tonight!”

“I told you I would. And you didn’t fall flat on your face. All of Pixie Hollow is talking about how beautiful and majestic you are.” She blushed and shook her head.

“Not at all, that’s not me. But I am glad I didn’t do anything wrong. The ceremony went so much better than I thought—“ she trailed off, noticing Peter’s alarmed look. 

“Peter?” He was staring at something off in the distance, his eyes wide and his face pale.

“Peter, are you alright?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine. Listen Tink, I should get going. Congratulations.” Without another word, he flew off in the direction he had been gazing in, leaving a baffled Tinkerbell behind. Her eyes narrowed and she flew a little higher to see what had startled him. She froze in midair, her eyes on his slender frame that was quickly disappearing from sight. A heavy smoke was rising in the air and Peter was headed straight for it. She bit her lip and flew to her husband.

“Terence!” He stopped talking and immediately noticed his wife’s worried expression.

“Tink, what’s the matter?”

“Something’s wrong in Neverland. And Peter is flying straight into it.” Terence fought to keep from rolling his eyes. Did that boy EVER stay out of trouble?! 

“What can you see?”

“Smoke, coming from the West. Lots of it.” Terence frowned and rose into the air, inspecting the landscape. He saw the black cloud and his brow furrowed even more.

“Who would have set a fire in Neverland?” 

“I don’t know but we have to go find out.”

“Tink—“

“Terence, we’re the King and Queen. It’s our duty to protect Neverland and it’s creatures.”

“Most especially a flying boy who is always in trouble, right?” Tink looked quickly at him and she sighed heavily.

“I thought when I took you as my husband, this jealousy thing would end.” Terence’s wings fluttered angrily.

“I’m not jealous. I’m just tired of rushing into danger for a human boy. Ever since you met him, he’s brought nothing but trouble.” 

“Then stay here. I’m Queen of Neverland and I will go defend my land and my people.” Terence stared her up and down and thought she did indeed look like a royal queen. But he also knew this was more about keeping Peter safe than anything else. Peter’s loyalty to the fairies meant a great deal to Terence but he was about finished saving his scrawny neck. 

“I’m not letting you go out there alone. But Tink, you have NO idea what it is or what you’re up against. Peter’s a smart lad; once he discovers the danger, he’ll fly back and tell us. Look, he’s even left his Boys here.” Tink glanced down and saw the Lost Boys, all looking around to see where Peter had gone. They were utterly lost, not being able to speak fairy. The one who wore a rabbit costume was asking the fairies in very slow, very loud voice, if they had seen Peter. Tink shook her head. 

“You don’t know that, Terence. And we don’t know how big this fire is. It could have been set by anyone.”

“Exactly, it could be a trap. Hook isn’t dead, Tink, and he can easily capture us again. I will not lose you.” Tink stared at him, her hands dropping to her side.

“Are you…ordering me not to go?”

“I can’t order you about nor do I want to. But I am asking you to stay. I can’t lose you, Tinkerbell. And we don’t know what kind of danger this is. Please. Don’t go.” Tink continued to stare at him and her eyes filled with tears.

“You’re making me choose.” He suddenly became angry and he rose higher into the air.

“I’m not making you do anything! But I would hope my fairy wife would understand my worry for her and stay by my side. I would hope my WIFE would not leave me to go to another man.”

“Oh Terence, grow up,” Tink bristled angrily, making his jaw drop. “Peter is a human boy and the only feelings I have for him are a deep friendship. I said I love YOU and no other. That doesn’t mean I will abandon my friends just because there may be danger. I love you Terence but you married a tinker who fights for her friends and if you have a problem with that, you had better tell me now so we can tell Queen Clarion to break this Bond we have created.” Terence gasped, as did most of Pixie Hollow, who were frozen in place and watching the couple bicker at each other. 

“You would really do that,” he asked in a voice so soft and vulnerable that Tink’s face softened.

“Only if you have misunderstood what sort of fairy I am. And I think you know me better than anyone. Your love for me, though, is keeping you from remembering all of that. You are my best friend, Terence. Be my best friend once again. Don’t let your love for me destroy who we are.” Terence opened his mouth several times but couldn’t find the words. Queen Clarion flew close to the couple and gently pushed Terence toward Tink. 

“Peter has gone after the pirates, my dears,” she said quietly. They both gasped.

“How do you know this? Why would he do that?”

“He came to me earlier and told me that he overheard Hook’s plan to attack and burn Pixie Hollow. I pleaded with him to stay out of trouble and not go after Hook. It seems he is as stubborn as the pair of you. You three have a great deal in common.” Terence went red and looked down. Tink readjusted her dress, which was starting to stick to her skin, and tossed her hair back.

“We can’t let him do this. Hook nearly killed him last time.”

“Then stop him before he reaches the pirates. Hook has not yet found a way to Pixie Hollow and I do not believe he will anytime soon. Only one knows of its location and could tell him.” Tink nearly fell to the ground.

“He’d never tell.”

“I’m afraid there are ways of making one talk, my dear,” the queen said in a sad voice. Tink felt her heart ache and she looked to her husband quickly.

“I’m going to help and I would like for you to come with me. Fly with me, Terence. Fly with me and defend Neverland with me. Be the King I know you are.” He stared at her for the longest time, his jaw agape. Finally, he took her hand and nodded.

“Let’s go.”


	23. Chapter 23

Terence was alarmed to see just how large the cloud of smoke was and imagined the fire was destroying all of Neverland. He gripped Tink’s hand tightly and bit his lip.

“How are we supposed to put out the fire when we find it?” 

“Sil said she and the other Water Talents would fly out to meet us. We just have to call her,” she replied, her eyes straight ahead. Suddenly they heard a scream rip through the air and they both froze in mid air. They had never heard anything like it and pitied the soul who had made that noise. Tink’s eyes traveled the ground below them and she glanced at Terence.

“Let’s get a little closer.” Terence hesitated, then nodded and followed her down to the ground.  
The pirates were all gathered around their Captain and a large contraption. Tink cocked her head as she studied the device, deciding it was in the shape of a mainland creature…a bull, she had heard it called. The pirates were laughing and lighting torches under the device and Terence turned to Tink, frowning.

“What on earth is happening here?” Tink was about to shrug when another scream pierced her ears and her eyes flew to the contraption.

“It can’t be!” She flew as quick as she could, ignoring Terence’s cry for her to come back, and staying out of the pirates’ sight, she flew close to the bull and leaned in. She felt heat radiating from it and when she put her hand to the metal, she screamed and yanked back. She looked down with tears in her eyes at her reddened hand.

“When are you going to start listening to me,” she heard Terence say in an exasperated voice. He gently took her hand and examined the burn. She winced at his touch but he softly kissed her palm and sprinkled a pinch of pixie dust into her hand. He gently closed her hand and continued to hold it in his own, until she opened her palm again and saw the burn had gone. 

“Thank you,” she sighed and he merely nodded. He looked up at the bull and studied it for a moment.

“What do you think it is?”

“I have no idea but I think—“ another scream and she could hear pleading cries from inside the bull. Toward the head of the bull, it sounded like grunts and roars but she immediately recognized the desperate voice.

“Please! Please let me out! I can’t breathe!” Tink’s hands flew to her mouth in horror.

“Oh my god, no.” She reached out to touch it again but Terence snatched her hand away.

“Tink no,” he whispered.

Hook’s shoulders shook with laughter.

“Of course you can’t breathe you arrogant brat. It’s the brazen bull. Ancient Greeks used it to torture their enemies. You’ll roast like a marshmellow if you don’t start talking.”

“I don’t know where the fairies live,” came Peter’s voice, choked with tears. “I swear I don’t know!”

“Liar,” Hook said calmly, “you’re their protector now, after all. No doubt the blasted creatures have taken you to their home. WHERE is it?” There was silence and Hook’s brow raised.  
“Add more flame. He’s obviously not warm enough in there.” The pirates chuckled and stoked the fire, making the flames jump and rise under the bull. Peter screamed again and beat against the bull. Tink stared at it in horror. 

"Terence we have to get him out of there! Now!”

“We will, Tink, we will. Don’t touch it though. We need some help.”

“There’s no time! He’s about to die!” Terence saw tears streaming down her cheeks and he sighed.

“Stay with him and keep him talking to you. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“But where—“ but he was already gone, taking off into the air. Tink floated out of sight, sobbing as she listened to Peter’s pitiful cries. Hook crossed his arms and heaved a great sigh.

“As soon as you tell me the location of the fairies, boy, I promise I will release you. Remain silent and you will burn.” 

“I don’t KNOW where they are! Why don’t you believe me?”

“Because I know you are a filthy little liar. And you will burn for it. Stoke the fire, men. Gather your torches. We search Neverland all night if we must.” They stoked the fire a bit more before they gathered their lit torches and stomped off after their captain. As soon as they were gone, Tink flew out and looked up at the bull.

“Peter, I’m right here. Terence has gone for help.”

“Tink?! Is that you?”

“It’s me, Peter. I’m right here. You’re going to be alright, I promise.”

“Tink, you have to get me out of here. I can’t last much longer.” She gasped at how weak and frail his voice sounded and she leaned closer.

“Just hold on a little longer, Peter. We’ll save you, I promise. Hold on.”

“Tinkerbell,” she heard him moving around and she tried to throw dirt onto the fire, “thank you. Thank you for being my best friend.” Her eyes shot up toward the bull.

“Don’t you do that, Peter! I won’t let you say goodbye. You’re the Prince of Neverland, remember? We have so many adventures to go on together!” There was silence and Tink’s eyes widened in terror.

“Peter! Talk to me Peter! PETER!”

“…I’m sorry Tink,” he said so softly that she had to lean in close, burning her cheek on the bull, “I don’t think I can…” Tink kicked dirt onto the fire as quickly as she could but she knew she had to get him out of the contraption completely. She flew to the door and cried out when she burned her hands again. She didn’t want to think about how burned Peter must be. 

“Peter…tell me of some of your adventures,” she said desperately as she took a deep breath and touched the door again. White-hot pain shot through her hands but she ignored it and did her best to turn the handle. 

“I haven’t had enough, Tink.”

“You’ll have so many more! And we’ll always be together. We’ll always be able to explore Neverland together. It’s ours, after all. Our playground.” Her raw hands ached as she fought with the handle but to no avail. The fire crackled but it had gone out for the most part. 

“Peter?” There was no answer and her heart hammered against her chest. She pulled at the handle even harder and still it didn’t budge.

“Tink!” She whirled around and saw Terence zooming toward her, the Lost Boys right behind him. Their eyes widened at the strange device in front of them and Nibs leaned in close.

“Don’t worry Peter! We’ll save you, we’re going to get you out!” Peter didn’t answer and Nibs looked at the boys in panic. Tink flew up to the bull where she had last heard his voice and her knuckles rapped against the brass.

“Peter, don’t you dare give up! We’re going to save you, you’re going to be fine.”

“Tink,” came his weak voice and her wings fluttered quickly.

“Peter, I can’t tell the boys what to do. They can’t understand me. Tell them to grab some leaves for protection and open this door thingy at the bottom. There is a handle but I can’t get it open.” 

“Boys. Tink says there is a door to this thing on the bottom. Grab some leaves for your hands though, so you don’t burn yourselves.” Slightly ran to the tree and yanked up some large leaves. Nibs, Cubby, and Slightly held the leaves to the handle and pulled as hard as they could. The door opened and Peter tumbled out onto the ground. His clothes were singed, the red feather on his hat had been destroyed, and he had shiny burns all over. Tink winced and flew to him as he lay in the dirt, lifeless.

“Tink,” he said weakly as she landed on his shoulder. She put a hand to his cheek and squeezed back tears.

“Peter. Would you stop putting yourself in such danger? I don’t think you realize how much you mean to me.” He gave her a weak smile and tried to sit up. The twins stood behind him and sat him up, letting him lean on them for support. Terence flew over to him and removed his satchel from his shoulder. He reached in and took a handful of pixie dust, flying over Peter and sprinkling it over the boy’s throbbing body. Tink floated above him and watched him sit up. His red skin became pale again and the shiny burns disappeared. Even his clothes were fixed and he jumped to his feet quickly. He glanced up at Terence, who hovered near his shoulder.

“Thank you Terence.” Terence bowed his head and flew back to Tink.

“Let me see,” he reached for her hands and she hesitantly held them out, biting her lip as Terence took one. Peter saw the burns all over her hand and his eyes widened.

“Tink. You didn’t have to—“

“Yes I did. You’d have done the same for me.”

“He did do it for you,” Terence said gently as he sprinkled the dust on her hands once again and she sighed as they healed and the red disappeared. He glanced back at Peter and smiled. “He never told them where Pixie Hollow is. He protected us. All of us.” Peter crossed his arms. 

“It’s a secret I’ll take to my grave.” Terence bowed his head again.

“You don’t know what that means to us, Peter. And I’m sure Queen Clarion would want to thank you herself.”

“First we need to find Hook. We have to stop him once and for all.” 

“Peter,” Nibs said quietly, “how are we supposed to do that? He’s captured you twice now. He almost killed you. Can’t we just—“

“No. If we don’t stop him, he’ll find Pixie Hollow and destroy it. We can’t let that happen. We need to stop him. For good.”


	24. Chapter 24

Despite the fact that Terence had healed his burns, Peter still felt extremely weak from his ordeal. Though he would never admit it, he had thought his life would end this day. He glanced at Tink, who soared above his head, clasping hands with Terence. They still wore their wedding clothes and Peter saw that Tink’s dress was darkened by the soot and she looked exahausted and dirty. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his red locks and looked around at the boys. 

“Boys, let’s spend the night in Pixie Hollow tonight. In the morning we can come up with a plan to stop Hook.” The boys and both fairies looked extremely relieved and nodded.

“Aye aye, Peter,” Slightly said with a salute. Tink’s wings fluttered.

“I’m glad you’ve changed your mind, Peter. You need your rest.”

“I’m fine. Never better, in fact.” Tink rolled her eyes at his stubbornness but remained silent. She led the way back to Pixie Hollow and the fairies all let out cries of thanks to see Tink and Terence again. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori floated near the tree and Terence excused himself to speak to the queen. Tink landed on Peter’s shoulder and touched his cheek.

“Why don’t you eat something? I’m sure after some food and rest, you’ll feel much better.”

“I’m fine, Tink. Really. No lasting damage.” He held up his hands to demonstrate this and Tink frowned.

“You nearly died in that bull, Peter. You could have told Hook our location and he would have released you.”

“No he wouldn’t have. Hook is ruthless. He would never have let me go. And I would never have told, Tinkerbell. I know what he would do to all of you and there is no way I’ll ever let that happen. As I said before, I’ll die before I tell.” Tink’s heart swelled for the boy before her. She leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. Peter went red and looked around to see where Terence had gone. But Tink smiled and shook her head.

“He’s finally alright with it. He knows that I love him and that my love for you is very different. He’s accepted and understood it.”

“He’s a good match for you, Tink. You two belong together.” Tink nodded, smiling.

“I know. I’m the luckiest fairy in Neverland. I found my Fairy Mate to spent eternity with and found a human best friend to go on adventures with all the time. I’m quite blessed.” Peter grinned up at her and she gently brushed his hair out of his dark eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the loving caress the fairy was giving him. He found himself wishing for more just like it…he had never experienced anything like it, or at least not that he could remember. He had never given his past a second thought until now. Now he found himself wanting more attention and gentle caresses from a woman figure…what was she called again? Tink softly kissed his forehead and his eyes shot open. Terence, Queen Clarion, and Lord Milori were floating down from the tree toward them and Peter bowed his head.

“Peter, Terence has just told me what has happened this day. I do not think we can express our gratitude enough. You are truly a miracle to the fairy community.” Peter waved his hand aside but was pink and looked pleased. 

“I don’t expect you to understand, my dear. Or fully comprehend how unique it is to find such a magical characteristic as loyalty in a human being. Humans are not known for their loyalty or their kindness. We have been hunted for hundreds of years for the treasure that Tinkerbell and Terence have both bestowed upon you. And yet your greed does not consume you and make you wish for more.”

“It’s because you are a boy and not a man,” Lord Milori said wisely. “You have an uncorrupted innocence inside you and as long as you remain a boy, that innocence will stay with you. The moment you decide to become a man, your innocence will leave you. Your thoughts will turn dark and greed and lust will overtake your mind. You will become just like Hook.” Peter’s nose wrinkled in disgust.

“I’ll never be like him. And I’ll never become a man! I want to be a boy forever.” 

“As long as you remain in Neverland, it will be so,” Queen Clarion said gently. Peter glanced sideways at Tink and grinned.

“Then I’ll never leave Neverland. I’m sure there are plenty of adventures waiting for me and the Lost Boys.” The Queen bowed her majestic head.

“We have transformed the meadow into beds for you and your friends. In the morning, we will venture out and ask some of our Neverland friends to help us defeat the pirates.” She turned to go but stopped, her eyes raking over Peter. Terence had told her of the horrible contraption he had been trapped inside and how burned he had been when he had come out of it. The only evidence of his nightmare was his green hat, which had been nearly destroyed by the heat. She watched him walk to the meadow and lay his head down, his eyes drooping with exhaustion and worry. He was only a boy, after all. No child should carry such worries. 

“Tinkerbell,” she said softly. Tink flew to her queen’s side and bowed her head. “After you wash and change, keep an eye on Peter and his friends. I think Peter’s fatigue will keep him from leaving but just in case…”

“Yes Your Majesty.” Queen Clarion and Lord Milori joined hands and flew back toward the Queen’s home. Tink watched them go, her eyes locked on Lord Milori, Periwinkle, and the other Frost Fairies flying back to the Winter Woods. She felt fingers in her hair and she closed her eyes. 

“Alone at last?” Terence whispered against her skin. She gave him a sad smile.

“Not tonight, I’m afraid. Queen Clarion asked me to keep an eye on Peter and the boys tonight. But I would be happy if you were to sleep with me in the meadow.” Terence looked anxious for a moment before his face broke into a smile.

“There’s no place I’d rather be.” Tink smiled, gave him a quick kiss, and flew back to her home in Tinker Nook. She quickly shed her dirty wedding gown and splashed some water onto her face, washing away the grime and sweat. She chose a clean dress to change into and brushed out her tangled hair. Packing a little leaf bag, she grabbed a blanket and flew back to the meadow to find Terence perched on a daisy, his eyes on the sleeping boys. Tink wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

“You want to go home and clean up? I’ll wait here and keep an eye on them.”

“Do we need to babysit them all night,” he asked in a low voice.

“We’re not babysitting. We’re making sure Peter doesn’t do something stupid and try to leave in the middle of the night.” Terence gave her a look with a raised brow.

“Babysitting.”

“I never said he wasn’t foolish. But he’s our friend, Terence, he’s saved us several times now.” Terence nodded and kissed her quickly.

“I’ll be back soon.” He zoomed off toward his home and leaned against the door, yawning. Pulling off his wedding clothes, his wings fluttered lightly as he walked naked across the room, flexing his muscles before he donned his usual Dust Keeper wear. He too splashed water on his face and on his neck, shaking his head and sending droplets everywhere. He glanced in the mirror and blew his blonde hair out of his bright eyes. He slung his dust satchel over his shoulder before he flew back to the meadow. Tink was on Peter’s shoulder, talking to him in a low voice. His eyes were closed but his lips were moving. His red locks hung in his face as he lay on his stomach, his hands tucked under his chin. 

“—and as we made our way back to Pixie Hollow, he helped me create the most beautiful scepter there had ever been! I wasn’t sure that it would work but Terence had faith in me. When we arrived, fairies nearly fainted when they saw the moonstone.”

“Bet Fairy Mary went ballistic,” Peter said with a grin. 

“She fainted too. But the moon rose high in the sky and hit the moonstone just right. Blue pixie dust fell from the sky, billions of smidgens! It was more than had ever fallen before! It turned out to be the most wonderful Autumn Revelry ever.” 

“I can’t believe he followed you away from Pixie Hollow like that. And you still didn’t know how he felt about you?”

“I’m a little unobservant,” she said with a sheepish smile.

“I’d say that’s an understatement,” Terence said softly, landing behind her. She gasped and whirled around and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Peter opened his eyes slightly and smiled.

“Tink was just telling me of some of your adventures together.”

“We haven’t had too many, I’m afraid. Most of the time I have just followed her around like a lovesick puppy.” 

“That’s not true! You work all the time. I barely saw you when we went to Fairy Camp.”

“Which is a good thing because if I’d heard that you were kidnapped by a human, I would have traded myself in a heartbeat.” 

“The girls had it covered. And I wasn’t kidnapped, Lizzy became a friend.” Terence pulled her closer and pushed a strand of her hair out of her wide eyes.

“Doesn’t matter. I’d give my life for you, no matter what the danger is. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” she whispered back before leaning in and pressing her lips against his. Peter opened his eyes a crack and cleared his throat.

“You’re going to have to take all that mushy stuff somewhere else. What’s that you’re doing anyway? You two do it an awful lot.” Tink and Terence both blushed.

“Never mind, Peter, it’s nothing. Just…mushy stuff.” Peter yawned and shut his eyes again. Tink leaned in close and softly kissed the boy’s forehead.

“Sleep well, Peter.” She took Terence’s hand and they flew to the flowers next to where Peter slept. Terence curled up in the petals and Tink settled into his arms. Terence caught Tink staring at Peter worredly and he squeezed her hand.

“He’ll be fine. Even he’s got to rest somtime.”

“I guess you’re right,” she said, yawning and closing her eyes. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her on the top of the head.

“Does he really not know what a kiss is?”

“How could he? He’s been in Neverland for as long as he can remember and the Lost Boys certainly don’t know about love or kisses or things like that.”

“He’d better remain ignorant then,” Tink’s eyes opened at his teasing tone and she stuck her tongue out at him, which made him laugh.

“Who’s going to tell him about it? You? Don’t the human fathers tell their sons about those things?”

“That god I’m not a human father then. As long as he doesn’t ask for one from you, I’m fine.” Tink giggled and shook her head.

“Good night, Terence.”   
Holding his wife close, his arms wrapped tightly around her and he kissed her cheek.

“Sleep well, my beautiful fairy wife.” 

“Mmm, fairy wife. I love those words,” she said sleepily. Grinning, he watched her fall asleep in his arms. Casting one last glance at the sleeping boys, his eyes closed and he rested his head on top of Tink’s, falling asleep within minutes. 

 

The next morning came far too early. Curled up in her husband’s arms, Tink wished she could go on sleeping forever. She squeezed her eyes shut againt the blinding sun as it cast its rays over Pixie Hollow. Terence looked down at her and grinned when he saw her trying to hide her face. Peter sat up and stretched, looking around him. The rest of the boys dozed peacefully and a wicked grin spread over Peter’s face. He jumped to his feet and put his hands to his mouth, letting out an earsplitting crow. Tink and the Lost Boys shot straight up, their eyes popping open. Peter was doubled over in laughter. Terence bit his lip to keep from laughing as Tink’s face went red.  
“Peter Pan, you horrible wretch! Jingles, you scared me!”

“S-sorry, I c-couldn’t help it,” he gasped, wiping away a tear. Nibs rolled his eyes as he yawned.

“We should be used to that by now.”

“No, it’s still a horrible way to wake up,” Cubby whined. 

“Come on men, it’s time to get going. I want to fly to Pirate Island and ask for Jake’s help one more time before we find Hook.” 

“Why do you need Jake to help?” Tink asked, flying up and stretching her wings.

“He and his crew can provide distractions. Hook doesn’t know I’m still alive, it’ll be too easy to sneak up on him.”

“Wait, Peter, you want to try to surprise him?” Peter’s hands went to his hips as he stared up at Tink with a knowing look.

“He thinks I’m dead, Tink. It will be easy.”

“Isn’t that what you said last time you went to spy on him and you wound up in the stomach of a burning bull?” Peter winced and Tink instantly felt ashamed.

“I was caught off guard. His pirates snuck up on me and tied me up. I’ll be ready this time.”

“Peter—“

“Tinkerbell, if we don’t stop him, he’s going to find and burn down Pixie Hollow. I said I won’t let that happen and I meant it. I’m not asking your permission but I would like your support.”

“How can I support you when I know you are flying into danger AGAIN?” But Peter crossed his arms and winked at her.

“Come on Tink. You forget, I’m Peter Pan. Danger and I are close friends.”

“Peter,” she said seriously, “I can’t imagine losing you. I was so terrified when I realized it was you in that bull and—“

“I promise you won’t lose me. It’s not like I’ll be alone, the boys will be there, Jake and his crew will help, and you’ll be there to watch over me.” Tink sighed and glanced at Terence, who merely shrugged.

“You know he’s going to do what he wants. What’s the point in trying to stop him?”

“Hey, you forget that I can understand you,” Peter said with a frown. Terence’s brow raised and he smirked up at the boy.

“No I didn’t. You’re a stubborn pain in the ass but at least you realize that about yourself. Why should we waste time in trying to stop you when you have clearly made up your mind? We should get going and find Hook.” Peter looked confused for a moment but nodded.

“Yeah, Terence is right! Wait…” he scratched his head and Terence bit his lip to keep from laughing. Queen Clarion appeared in the meadow and everyone bowed low. 

“Have we a rooster in Neverland?” Peter chuckled.

“I’m sorry if I woke you, Your Majesty.”

“You didn’t, my dear. I was up early, traveling around Neverland to ask our friends for their help. You look like you are ready to leave.”

“I’m going to fly to Pirate Island once more and get Jake to help. They can provide a diversion while I sneak up on Hook. He won’t be expecting me this time.”

“You’ll have some help,” she gestured to her right and Fawn floated nearby with a smile on her face.

“Fawn?” Tink asked and Fawn’s smile widened.

“I know you said Hook doesn’t like the crocodile. I figured I’d ask for some help from some more of our bigger animal friends to chase Hook away.”

“Away to where though,” Terence said, joining the circle of fairies. “He’ll still be a threat to Pixie Hollow.”

“Not if he can’t step foot on shore again,” Peter said, a grin coming over his face. “We’ll banish him to the Never Sea! He won’t be able to leave his ship! And we can talk to the crocodile to make sure he stays on that ship.” 

“Leave that to me,” Fawn said and she zoomed off in a cloud of dust. Peter watched her fly away, a mischievous grin on his face. 

“I can’t wait to see Hook’s face when he sees that crocodile.”

“Peter, a moment before you leave. We have something for you.” Queen Clarion spread her arms and two things appeared on the ground at Peter’s feet. He bent to pick them up, his jaw dropping.

“My Sewing fairies were up all night, making a new hat for you. The Neverbird was kind enough to give Fawn one of her feathers, to complete it. A gift from the fairies, so you’ll never forget us.”

“I could never forget any of you, Majesty,” he said as he eagerly jammed the new hat over his fiery locks. It matched his outft perfectly, the red feather standing proudly. 

“And the other gift is what the Music Fairies have made for you. A set of pan pipes, carved from our precious Pixie Dust Tree. If you are ever in need of help, we will hear these pipes. A gift, for Peter Pan, Prince of Neverland.” Peter blinked back tears, determined the Lost Boys would never see him cry. He bowed his head low.

“Your Majesty is too kind. I thank the Second Star for the day Tink decided to rescue me.” 

“As do we, Peter. Good luck to you and stay safe, all of you.” Queen Clarion ascended back to the tree and Peter attached the pipes to his tunic, near his dagger. He snapped his fingers at the boys, who looked awestruck at Peter’s gifts. 

“Right, here’s the plan.” The boys all leaned in close, smiles crossing their faces as they listened to their fearless leader.


	25. Chapter 25

Terence and Tink held hands as they zoomed alongside the Lost Boys. Cubby held the bushes apart with his club as they stomped through.

“We should probably tell them to keep it down a little,” Terence said anxiously. Tink glanced at the boys and bit her lip.

“Boys! Could you be a little quieter?” Slightly glanced at her and frowned.

“What’re you saying, Tink?” Tink bit her lip.

“How can I make them understand me? Is it the pixie dust?” 

“I don’t think so. Try again.”

“Boys. Can you understand me?” Slightly looked quickly at the others.

“Did you understand her? I thought I heard her say ‘boys’.” Tink nodded emphatically and Slightly jumped up and down.

“Ok. Try again.”

“Slightly. I’m Tinkerbell.” 

“I know,” Slightly said, looking confused but then his eyes widened and he jumped into the air. “I understood her! I can understand fairy!”

“Not yet but you’re on your way! Can you tell the rest of the boys to quiet down? We want to surprise Hook, not announce our presence.”

“Sure thing, Tink,” he turned to the boys and puffed out his chest, looking proud, “Tink says we need to be quiet. We’re making too much noise.”

“How do you understand her?” One of the twins asked with wide eyes. 

“I dunno, I just can.”

“I want to be able to understand fairy!”

“Me too!”

“Tink, talk to us!” Tink flew into the air and put a finger to her lips.

“We are sneaking up on Hook, remember? Let’s do it quietly!” The boys’ eyes widened but they nodded to show they understood. Tink turned to Terence, her eyes wide as well.

“They can understand me now?”

“It would seem so. Come on, let’s get on with this.” The boys quietly pushed the leaves aside and Nibs held up a fist, the other hand pointing a finger at something up ahead. 

“—are we going to do with the treasure when we kill all the fairies, Cap’n?”

“Mister Starkey, I don’t pay you to ask so many questions! Keep your trap shut.”

“Aye aye, Cap’n.” Terence glanced at Tink and nodded.

“Tell Peter we found him.” Tink took off in the opposite direction and Nibs motioned for the boys to hide, keeping his eyes on the pirates. Hook and his men carried swords in one hand and torches in the other. 

“I tell you men, nothing will stand in our way now that the brat is disposed of. I am finally rid of Peter Pan!” 

“Never thought I’d see that day, Cap’n,” Mister Smee said cheerfully. Hook gave him a dark look but twitched his mustache.

“Indeed. So men, you ask me what I will do with the fairies’ treasure? Well I’ll tell you. With its power, I will rule over Neverland and I shall be called King James.” Terence’s jaw dropped. The man was mad! He glanced up and saw a flash of green shoot on by and he smiled. 

“Ahoy Captain Hook,” said a young cheerful voice. Hook rolled his eyes.

“What do you want, popinjays?”

“We thought you might like to join us in a treasure hunt,” Jake said loudly, holding up his sword. Hook leaned forward eagerly.

“Treasure hunt?”

“Aye, treasure hunt. Cubby found an old map that leads to some kind of treasure around Mermaid Lagoon. We thought you’d like to come with us and search for it.” 

“Mermaid treasure, eh?” Hook’s eyes were dancing. One of his crewmates frowned and tugged his sleeve.

“Cap’n, we’re sposed to be after the fairy treasure, aint we?”

“We have plenty of time for that,” Hook snapped. “After all, no Peter Pan to stand in our way any longer,” he said in a low voice. Jake frowned.

“What was that Captain?”

“Nothing boy. So, let’s have a look at that treasure map of yours.”

“Sorry Captain. I’m the only one who holds the map,” Cubby said, tucking it away. Hook’s eyes narrowed.

“Fine. Where do we start?”

“We need to get back to our ships. From there we can decide which direction to head out to sea.” 

“Men! Back to the Jolly Roger! Now!” The pirates trudged off, Hook right behind them. Jake shot the Lost Boys a thumbs up before he, Izzy, and Cubby followed the pirates and set off toward the Lagoon. 

Cubby was panting within minutes.

“Boy, I didn’t realize how far we were from the lagoon. Hook will beat us for sure.”

“Hurry along, seapups! I shall reach my ship first and will not wait for you!” Hook was far ahead of them and Jake frowned.

“He can’t do anything without the map.”

“But Peter wanted us to make sure they get onto the ship and then have Bucky block the Jolly Roger. He may realize we’re up to something and then it will be too late,” Izzy whispered, looking dejected. Jake’s eyes shot to the pouch around the girl’s neck.

“Izzy, would you say this is an emergency?”

“Well yes I would but…” her eyes widened and she glanced down, holding the pouch in her hands. “Jake, you’re a genius! Maybe we only need a little bit.” She took a pinch of pixie dust between her fingers and threw it over the three of them. She started to rise into the air and she giggled.

“Pixie dust away!”

“Crackers! You’re flying!’ Skully laughed as he flapped his wings near them. Jake glanced at the ground and let out a cry of excitement.

“This is awesome! Yo ho, way to go Izzy! Let’s fly back to Bucky!” 

The Lost Boys gasped as they saw Jake and his crew zooming toward the Lagoon and they glanced down at Tink.

“Someday Tink, would you let us fly?”

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” she said with a smile.

“She said yes!” Slightly exclaimed and Tink shook her head in exasperation.

“Come on, we need to get to the shoreline and make sure Jake’s ship blocks Hook’s.”   
Hook had no idea how the seapups had beaten him but he frowned as Bucky made his way in front of the Jolly Roger, with Jake, Izzy, and Cubby hanging off the side, waving.

“How?” Hook asked in shock. Jake grinned.

“Come on Captain Hook, you know Neverland has more magic than we know of!” Hook was about to respond when a loud crow made his eyes pop. He whirled around as Peter hovered above, hands on his hips and a smug grin on his handsome face.

“You!”

“Me. Come on, Hook, you think you can get rid of Pan that easily?” Hook let out a yell and yanked his sword out of his sheath. Peter’s grin only widened and he cocked his head a little as another sound made Hook’s eyes pop again and his skin go pale as a sheet.

“Do you hear something Captain?” There was a jingling at his shoulders and he smiled up at the fairy.

“What do you think, Tinkerbell? Is codfish on the lunch menu?” Tink giggled.

“Tic-Toc says it is!”

“Tic-Toc? Ha! That’s great. Hey Hook, meet your old friend, Tic-Toc Croc!” He gestured to the sea and Hook peered down. The crocodile was circling the ship, grinning up at them. Hook jumped back.

“Smee! Save me!” Peter lowered closer to the deck and crossed his arms.

“Tic-Toc has generously agreed to be your jailer, Hook.”

“No.”

“He’ll keep watch over you day and night. You’re going to have a hard time finding your way to shore and going after the fairies now. Or me.”

“Blast the fairies! I will get you, Pan! If it’s the last thing I do!” He screamed as Tic-Toc jumped out of the water and snapped his jaws. Peter laughed and rose higher into the air, beating his chest with his fists and letting out the loudest crow Neverland had ever heard. The Lost Boys, Jake, Cubby, Izzy, and Skully all cheered.

“Hooray for Pan! Hooray for the Prince of Neverland!” Peter swept his hat off his head and bowed.

“Farewell, Captain Codfish. No doubt our paths will cross again!” With a wink at the crew, Peter and Tink took off back toward shore. Peter stopped to hug Jake and the crew before they flew back to the Lost Boys. 

“We’re glad you’re ok, Peter,” they all rushed toward their leader and threw their arms around him. Peter grinned up at Tink.

“My favorite fairy wouldn’t let anything happen to me,” he said in a low voice. Tink smiled.

“The Queen of Neverland protects her Prince. And everyone is safe from that smelly old codfish.” The boys broke away, looking shocked.

“Peter! We can understand her!”

“Well that’s good. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot more of her and the fairies.” Terence appeared at his shoulder and smiled.

“That you will. We’d better get back to Pixie Hollow. It’s been forever since we’ve been to work.” Tink laughed.

“I guess you’re right. Stay out of trouble, Peter!” 

“Tink, wait.” She lowered to level with his face and cocked her head. Peter dug in his pockets and withdrew a sparkling diamond ring. Tink’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open in surprise.

“It was supposed to be a wedding gift but with everything that’s happened…well, here you go. I thought you should be the sparkliest Tinker around.” Tink bent her head and Peter slipped the ring around her hair, so that it encased her bun perfectly. Tink looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes.

“Thank you, Peter.”

“You’re the sparkle in Terence’s eye, Tink. You’re the jewel of Neverland.” With a smile and a wave, Peter took off into the air, with the Lost Boys running behind him. With a smile, Terence flew over them and sprinkled dust on each of them, watching them rise into the air with Peter. The flying boy cast them a surprised look over his shoulder then with a grin and crow, they took off toward the Hideout. Tink grasped hands with Terence and rested her head on his shoulder.

“What mischief do you think a Tinker and a Dust Talent can get into today?”

“Neverland is filled with adventures, just waiting for us,” he said, cupping her chin. She giggled and tossed her head, the sunlight catching the diamonds in her hair and sending rainbows everywhere.

“So what should we do tonight? Some Fairytale Theatre, perhaps?”

“I was thinking that flying to a remote area of Neverland and spending the night making you scream my name sounded like an excellent evening to me.” She giggled again and leaned up and kissed him.

“Fly me through the stars, Terence. Fly me to the heavens and back.”

“Forever and always, sweetheart. There’s no parting us now. And even after the season ends and we’re no longer King and Queen of Neverland, we’ll still be together.” 

“I love you, Terence. I can’t imagine my life without you.” Terence gazed into her eyes and she felt herself becoming weak.

“Before you, Tinkerbell, Pixie Hollow was dull. My life was meaningless. The moment I saw you on your arrival day, the moment I poured the pixie dust over your head, I knew that someday, somehow, I had to make you mine.” Tink gasped and giggled.

“It was you that greeted me to Pixie Hollow. I had forgotten about that,” she snuggled closer to him and his arms wrapped around her tightly, “you were the first one I saw when my laugh broke apart. AND you were the one who convinced me not to leave Pixie Hollow.” Terence laughed.

“I wasn’t about to let you get away from me. I knew how special you were and just needed you to see it too.”

“Thank you Terence,” she rested her head on his shoulder again and closed her eyes. “Thank you for being my perfect mate.”

‘Thank you for being my perfect fairy wife,” he said softly in her ear. Noticing that she had fallen asleep in his arms, Terence scooped her up and gently carried her back to Pixie Hollow. He set her down on the bed and left her to rest, going about his Dust Keeper duties. As he worked, his wings were gold with pixie dust, his eyes dancing with delight, and a look of love etched all over his handsome face. No doubt about it, Terence was the happiest Sparrowman in Neverland. And his fairy wife, the dozing Tinker back in the Nook, slept with a sweet smile on her face, dreaming of her perfect love. 

 

END


End file.
